


The Pact

by CrystalAzul



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alive Bianca di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Don’t copy to another site, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Established Relationship, F/M, For "The Greater Good" is bullshit, Ghost King Nico di Angelo, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Necromancy, Nico di Angelo Goes to Hogwarts, Not Canon Compliant, Parseltongue, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Power Couple Nico/Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry Potter discovers everything he thought he knew was a lie. Labeled as the next Dark Lord and on the run, he’s searched for all across Great Britain. Thankfully he was never exactly truthful or trusting with his former ‘friends’ and the Order members. When he finds a time-turner that will take him and six others back to their younger bodies he knows what he has to do. Who can possibly help him more than his family and his soulmate?





	1. Soul Ink

**Author's Note:**

> ~Parseltongue~  
> “Beast Speak”  
> "Telepathy"  
> *^*^*^*^*Newspaper/Letters/Books/etc.**^*^*^*^*  
> 'Thoughts'  
> “Regular Speech”  
> **********Flash Back**********
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Addams Family, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson nor anything else recognizable from a cannon universe. I am not Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, nor am I J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Disney. I own nothing but the story. I am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself.

#  **Chapter 1. Soul Ink**

* * *

**Hadrian Regulus/Nicholas Savio**

He has probably traced the chocolate brown and neon green ink hundreds of times. There are only so many things to do when you are trapped, alone, under the stairs. There's never anything of any importance under the stairs. Just him, unwanted clothes, and a few stray cleaning bottles. They’re all forgotten scattered among the spiders and their webs.

**Hadrian Regulus/Nicholas Savio**

“Hadrian and Nicholas.” he murmurs reverently, careful to keep his voice down. He has always liked the names. One of them he logically knows must be his own. Sometimes he says the names over and over to himself. Filling the vacancies of sound in his dusty, spider filled cupboard. “Hadrian and Nicholas.” he repeats with a sigh “Nicholas and Hadrian,” he says with a giggle. They both sound so lovely in the darkness of his cupboard. So unique. The sound of them together makes his heart, soul, and his strange powers sing. The feeling is like a crescendo of heat much like he imagines a hug would feel. It sends warmth through him while he sits on his frigid cupboard floor.

Nicholas. Nico. Nick.  **Nicholas** .

Hadrian. Adrian. Harry.  **Hadrian** .

He has read countless books to find their meanings and decide on suitable nicknames. He can't help but be grateful to his strange power for allowing him the ability to summon the books from... wherever they come from. He has educated himself in countless subjects that way. Can read and speak three languages fluently and two more well enough to get by. He can understand most languages instinctively. Still, he studies them alongside the other languages all the same. Just in case.

‘ _ What will we say to each other. _ ’ he ponders allowing his glowing neon green eyes to roll up to the ceiling. ‘ _ Our first words spoken to one another should hold importance. _ ’ he decides. ‘ _ What will we do once we find each other? Will Nicholas or Hadrian sweep me into his arms and kiss me like those icky romance shows on the telly. Will I mind? Probably not. _ ’ He muses allowing his mind to drift within the safety of his cupboard.

**Hadrian Regulus/Nicholas Savio**

He knows he’ll love them. Whoever they are. No, he'll be honored to just be allowed in their lives. He knows this. Whatever his name is it isn't even worthy to be spoken by the Dursleys. He used to think that he was a Dursley. Used to think they were his family. He allows himself to frown at the memory. The Dursleys quickly corrected his line of thought. Telling him how they just woke up to find him abandoned on their doorstep. It was the only nice thing they've ever done for him. Letting him know he’s not like them.

**Hadrian Regulus/Nicholas Savio**

Maybe Nicholas or Hadrian will even take him away and trace his scars, healing them like the red-headed woman in his dreams often did to him when he was smaller. Here, no one ever touches him. Unless it is to smack him, cuff him or beat him. Maybe he won't even have to live in a cupboard when they marry. When he first heard about soul mates from Miss Petunia, he felt something die inside of him. She was talking to Dudley while he carefully ironed and folded the Dursleys clothes.

As usual, Dudley wasn't quite gripping anything, she said giving Freak, as he had thought his name was at the time, quite enough time to memorize the information and store it away for later. Miss Petunia had said; ‘“The name belongs to your soulmate and soulmates are people destined to love you forever. The other name is obviously you're own.”’ Her words brought a distant memory of a nice woman with red hair and Man with hair like his telling him much the same thing. The man and woman from his earliest memories never lied to him so he knew what she said was true.

However, Miss Petunia was not finished because she then said; “But because the Freak is so unlovable his soulmate won't want him. He wasn't even worth enough to be given a real name.”’ He had cried for the first time in years. He hadn't even been able to look to where the names covered his pounding chest for a whole day. Then he had remembered all the other times the Dursleys lied to him and he swore from there on out to never believe a word they said.

**Hadrian Regulus/Nicholas Savio**

He is turning five today. He can't help but wonder about  **_his_ ** Nico’s last name. Hadrian found out his first name two years ago. He was cleaning the attic at the time. He stumbled upon a trunk with his initials on it. Inside were letters from his parents written to someone named Hadrian. There were also photo albums of him as a baby and as a toddler. Logically he knows this must mean the trunk belongs to him. The only odd things were the fact that all the pictures inside the trunk moved and the books talked about magic and other worlds.

So far, the books about magic haven't seemed to have lied about anything. In fact, so far everything in the strange trunk with his name on it seems to be real. If his parents really were magical it would explain why the Dursleys don't allow the word to be spoken in their home. He doesn't understand how he came to be here though. He suspects the Dursleys kidnapped him. At least they now allow him to attend a muggle primary school. Even if they won't allow him to show what he knows he can still show what he doesn't.

Everyone at the school seems to think his name is Harry James Potter. He’s never bothered correcting anyone. It’s not like anyone but your soulmate can see your mark. Besides they're not likely to believe him if he tells them his real name anyway. Being called Harry or Potter is still better than Freak or Boy. Besides Harry is still a  _ real name _ and it could be used as a shortened version of his own name. It's an odd coincidence given that the Dursleys didn't seem to know his name before. It makes him wonder if they just don't use his name on purpose. He’s highly doubtful that’s the case, however.

He has heard the girls in his class whispering about changing their last names for their soul mates. He'll likely do the same. He’s not even sure what his surname is. It was such a shock to find out his first and middle names. He's still not entirely sure how to feel about them. They're much nicer than Freak or even Harry. The best part is he and his soulmate are the only ones to know it. Still, someone as wonderful as his Nicholas won't want a last name like his. He smiles and looks down at his chest as it heats up. Finally, he will know his soulmates last name. He’s giddy at the thought.

**Hadrian Regulus Peverell/Nicholas Savio di Angelo**

Di Angelo and Peverell. Hmm… he's not a Potter, he’s a Peverell, one day he’ll be a; di Angelo. Hadrian laughs but he's careful to keep the sound down. The last thing he wants or needs is to wake up the Dursleys. “Nicholas Savio di Angelo.” He mouths to himself allowing himself to *Flop* back onto his bed of tattered clothes with a small deliriously happy smile.

* * *

**Hadrian Regulus Peverell/Nico Savio di Angelo**

When he started primary school their soulmate teacher had told them all about soulmates. How in the first meeting the name would grow warm and static and electricity would begin to erupt between the two before you began glowing. He remembers frowning a bit when they learned how when they were in danger or in trouble you would hurt in your heart. He doesn’t want his soulmate to ever be in pain like he constantly is. So far however it seems there’s nothing for it.

This year their soulmate teacher is Miss Anderson. Every day in Miss Anderson’s class she will stress how it is a destined match and nothing can come between it. They learned last week that there were once prejudices against soulmates. Like same-sex soulmates, soulmates of different skin colors and soulmates from different religions and countries. Miss Anderson has thoroughly assured them that time has passed. After all, it is now scientifically proven that soulmates are a perfect match and will love you forever. It doesn't matter who they are, they will love you. Hadrian’s Nicholas  _ will love him _ .

Now Hadrian likes to believe that Mrs. Petunia and Mr. Vernon are lying when they say nobody will ever love him. It is basically the law that someone out there will. He promised himself that whoever Nicholas Savio di Angelo turns out to be he will love him unconditionally as well. The day he turned six he was rather surprised to have woken up with ten new names in black. Black names mean they will be the best of friends.

He was happily tracing the names and memorizing them while finishing his bath when he moved to his right arm and nearly screamed in terror. It was only the knowledge that he wouldn't survive another beating from Mr. Vernon that stopped him from doing so. His right arm is now nearly covered in red. They had begun learning about red names this year and he didn't know why he had been chosen or what for. Red names only appear for soldiers, the police and servicemen who take out bad guys. He’s never heard of someone's  _ entire arm  _ being red.


	2. Of Lies and Hidden Personas

#  **Chapter 2. Of Lies and Hidden Personas**

* * *

**\--Takes place during The Philosopher's Stone--**

Hadrian wakes up to sunlight seeping through thin blue and yellow curtains. He *YaWns* as he looks around himself before banishing the history and language books back to their shelves. He stretches as he gets up off the green sofa and looks around himself with a sigh before silently apparating away. Fifteen minutes later the library’s security system turns on for the day. An hour later the Surrey City Centre libraries employees and volunteers begin to arrive.

**\-- Meanwhile back at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. ---**

Petunia slips silently down the stairs grinning to herself when she reaches her living room without a sound. She slips into the kitchen and grabs her favorite frying pan before tiptoeing back into her living room. Suddenly she lands a hard *THUD* against her living room coat closet door with the frying pan’s base. “Up! Get up!” she shouts before she *BAnGs* on the closet door again with her cast iron frying pan. “Up! Get up!”

**\-- Hadrian silently apparates back into his bedroom, the closet under the stairs, after a successful night entertaining himself at the local library. --**

“Now! I _said_ GET UP!! NOW!” *BANG* BaNG* *BanG* "Are you up yet?!" Petunia demands, annoyed and wondering why she bothers with the boy before reminding herself _someone_ has to cook and clean around the house and it most certainly won’t be her.

"Nearly." Hadrian replies vocally polite while rolling his eyes as he manually changes out of his oversized rags.

"Well, get a move on! You have chores to do. And don't you  _ dare _ let breakfast burn.” Petunia seethes “I want everything perfect for my Duddy's birthday.” she states while heading for the dining room adjacent to the kitchen and living room. They all connect with varying vinyl flooring and floral wallpaper. “I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day.” She reiterates to her husband, Vernon Dursley, as he comes down the stairs. Vernon grunts and nods his head in response.

Hadrian winces in pain and fear as his stomach groans and growls. The Dursleys haven't fed him in three days. He’s going to have to steal some more food if he’s going to last much longer.

"What did you just say?!" his supposed Aunt snaps, her shrill voice echoing throughout the house. It doesn't take a scientist to figure out he’s not related to the Dursleys. For one including the Evans, they're all blondes with blue eyes. He has curly brown hair and neon green eyes. For another none of Petunia’s family pictures have a second child. Add in the fact that no one knew Petunia had a sister including her parents and… well, you get the picture.

"Nothing, nothing,” he replies, putting on the worthless round glasses that hurt his eyes.

Dudley laughs as he runs up and down the stairs three times making sure to bounce extra hard on the looser steps with each pass. “Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!” He shouts before running into the kitchen then back to block the closet door as Harry tries to come out.

“Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!” Petunia coos.

“Happy birthday, son,” Vernon says absently as he sits down and opens the morning newspaper.

“Why don't you just cook breakfast and try not to burn anything.” Petunia snaps as Hadrian walks past them and into the kitchen. Both her and Dudley’s faces twist into a sneer as he fails to tip over Dudley and Petunia’s stretched legs and obvious traps. Well obvious to him. He has an unnatural knack for spotting danger and possible threats to his life. Most things rank rather low on the potentially life-threatening danger scale. Like the arsenic and cyanide, they like to slip into his food. To him, it’s just flavoring. Apparently, he’s immune.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Hadrian replies gracefully avoiding the remaining landmines of toys and cleaning products acting as elaborate human-sized mouse traps. It's impressive and he’d applaud them if they weren't doing it because they hate him and want to see him dead.

“I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day.” Petunia repeats to the household at large while Hadrian begins on breakfast.

“Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!” Vernon shouts enraged that his live-in servant hasn’t done so yet.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Hadrian replies as he manipulates the time around the coffee machine. It’s finished the job in the next 5 seconds. He then pours the coffee into a coffee cup and places it on a saucer. Hadrian, carefully, carries it into the dining room and gives the cup to Vernon while cooling the liquid in it just enough to be drinkable. “Here you go Uncle Vernon,” he says politely. As always, the term  _ uncle _ leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"Comb your hair!" Vernon barks, by way of a morning greeting.

“I will after I’m done making your breakfast.” He responds Turning to get back to his cooking. Vernon seethes in anger at his servant’s logical and acceptable excuse.

Petunia leads her dangerously obese son over to the family room a wide smile stretching across her dangerously thin face. Dudley stares blankly at the vast number of presents. His face is void of emotion and his eyes are full of greed as he gazes over the mounds of wrapped gifts rendering the living room unusable. “Look, at all your presents!” Petunia praises with a wide smile as Hadrian speeds the time up around the frying food while keeping the heat low enough that it doesn't burn. He’s finished the bacon, sausages, toast, pancakes, and grease fried eggs by the time Petunia leads Dudley back into the dining room by the hand. He’s just finished cutting up the fruit, having already made a separate fruit salad, by the time they've sat back down.

“How many are there?” Dudley demands before downing his orange juice. “I’m outta juice!”

“Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself.” Vernon absently replies while turning the page to his newspaper. “Boy! Dudley’s out of juice! That’s another day without meals!”

“Thirty-six?! But last year I got thirty-seven!!” Dudley shouts outraged while banging his large fists onto the table causing it to shutter under his force as Hadrian refills his glass. Hadrian absentmindedly uses his magic to steady the plates of food and cups on the table while still allowing them to rattle. Vernon will belt him ‘till he passes out from blood loss if anyone notices anything, they deem unnatural. His flesh and skin only take a few minutes to grow back but it's still annoying.

“Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!” Vernon replies annoyed while looking at Petunia in a panic silently asking for her to do… well,  _ something _ . In his mind, it’s  _ her  _ job to look after the child, not  _ his _ .

“I don't care how big they are!” Dudley shouts incensed while Hadrian walks back in and puts the plates of fried eggs and bacon on the table. Which is difficult seeing as there isn't much room with everything else already on the small round table. Still, as he does every day Hadrian manages.

“We’ll get you an extra present while were out today Dudley-poo.” Petunia coos while lovingly brushing a stray hair out of her son’s face.

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley says going red in the face.

Hadrian can see one of Dudley's tantrums coming on and begins backing away as fast and unnoticeable as possible in case Dudley suddenly turns the table over. He will NOT get blamed for  _ that _ mess again. Not on his watch. Aunt Petunia obviously senses danger, too, because she quickly says, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. Okay? How's that, Popkin? Six more presents. Is that all right?''

“So, I’ll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," Petunia cooed lovingly while reaching for his face and aborting the gesture last minute. Dudley, meanwhile, is trying to count to thirty-nine. It seems he’s failed as his face falls and turns a fetching shade of garnet... “Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents!” At Dudley's rapidly purpling face she quickly and fearfully adds, “To go with your other three new presents!”Meanwhile, Hadrian leaves for the kitchen his job as a waiter done, for now. “So, you'll have forty-one presents! How does that sound?”

Hadrian begins washing the dishes absently wondering how they afford the life they live when Vernon’s the only one with a job and he does factory work. He reads enough to know that's not how the world works. ‘ _ Still _ ,’ he silently muses slipping the few scraps he saved into his mouth to the sound of talking, laughing and silverware scraping tableware in the next room. ‘ _ that's none of my business or concern. My only concern is getting out of here alive without anyone tracking me down to bring me back. Again. _ ’ He clearly remembers the numerous times he was left at orphanages across Great Britain and a few abroad only to be ‘obviated’ and sent back to the Dursleys by the same group of witches and wizards. He’s learned through those events to know he’s immune to the obliviate charm and all the other charms and potions they’ve used on him.

* * *

Hadrian rereads his Hogwarts letter while munching on his first-ever ice cream. Thankfully, he’s seen Dudley eat ice cream cones enough times to not make a fool of himself. It's actually pretty good, although it could use some cyanide. Poison or not he's immune and it's the closest tasting thing to sugar he's been allowed to have. He looks back up and listens politely to the half-giant rant on about how wonderful Gryffindors are and how evil everyone in Slytherin is. It truly is a clear case of stereotypes and blatant bullying. ‘ _ This is who the great Albus Dumbledore sends to help me out? It makes one question the man’s motives _ .’ He thinks to himself sardonically.

He decides then and there he will need to continue self-learning if he's ever going to get anywhere in the world. If he was only just finding out about the magical world, he'd be well and truly screwed. He has memories of his early life with his parents in addition to memories of wizards attacking him and returning him the Dursleys. Not to mention he had stumbled upon his first friend in one of the larger hidden magical cities in England known as Mystic City. Her name is Luna Lovegood. They met when he was 7 and she 6. She was his first friend. They had met, admittedly briefly, in Winchesters Mystic City but had become fast friends. Something which as a seer she foresaw and expected but surprised him completely.

He found Mystic City during one of the Dursley's increasingly random attempts to abandon him. That particular time it was in Winchester. He wasn't found that time, but he let the Dursleys think he was. It was only a matter of time after all. He's apparated back several times to take a look around. Hadrian and Luna meet up every Thursday and Sunday at one o’clock in the local library. They stumble upon each other at other time’s as well. He has since learned quite a few wandless spells from Luna herself and from Mystic’s main library to help himself out of difficult situations. He hasn't dared to let anyone know his situation though and he isn't going to start now. Whoever left him with the Dursleys did it for a reason. Otherwise, they wouldn’t keep having him returned there. As always, it’s best if he proceeds with caution.

Hadrian begins mentally preparing himself to feign being a Gryffindor as the other houses have yet to be mentioned at all. Absently he wonders what Albus Dumbledore was thinking, sending a former Slytherin drop-out to bad mouth his former house. ‘ _ Poor guy must have terrible self-esteem. _ ’ He silently muses to himself as he takes the birdcage and works on deciding on a name for his new friend. ‘ _ Athena is too common of a name for an owl, especially among muggle-borns who think they're clever… Am I a muggleborn? Not the time… let's see, I can't name her Circe. People swear by her name left and right... Morgana is out for the same reason… Medusa for my... No, I still don't know how common that ability is…  _ Hadrian pauses as he looked into her eyes. They remind him of a portrait he once saw of Hedwig, the wizarding patron saint of orphans and the oppressed. “I’m going to call you Hedwig.”

Hadrian sighs in relief once he’s finally abandoned at the train station by the Dursleys. He buys himself a croissant sandwich at a stall with the money they threw at him before speeding away. He then watches in shock and disgust at the blatant attempt to get him to befriend a group of idiotic redheads. Really? Shouting out about platform 9 ¾ where anyone can hear? It’s clear that they have students older than eleven. Not to mention they are obviously all wizards and should apparate or floo in. Sighing and finishing off his sandwich as they run another lap around the train station, he decides it's time he starts his brainless Gryffindor act. He had wanted a bit of peace to himself, but it looks like whatever setup he’s landed himself in it won't allow that.

By the time the train finally arrives in Hogsmeade Village, Hadrian very nearly lets out a sigh of relief. He is desperate for a change in company. Whatever brain condition these two have he prays it’s not contagious. No one could possibly want whatever it is they have. For the last three hours, the two have been going on and on about the most mundane nonsense. The worst part is on the subjects he actually has knowledge of and their dead wrong! Yet, they talk like their experts on the subject! It could be excusable as childish boasting if they didn’t continue citing completely fabricated sources.

He knows he’s been heavily drugged or charmed by someone. He wouldn't have wasted 7 knuts on a pile of sweets otherwise. He’s starving but even he knows eating sweets won't help that. It’ll only make his stomach pains worse. He’s seen Dudley complain afterward enough times to know. He realizes blatantly what the potions and charms were made to do as he rejects the Malfoy heir’s offer of friendship only partly against his will. He had only intended to see what the compulsions were made to do.

During the rest of the train ride, he prepares himself for seven long years of acting. He’s fairly decent at it after all this time, still, he’ll need some help pulling it off. He can't possibly put up with these two idiots for SEVEN years. Hopefully, Luna is attending this year. He hasn’t seen her in weeks. Someone’s been watching the house… well more closely than usual. The witches and wizards acting as guards have picked up their slack as well.

* * *

“It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” Hermione boasts as though she's the only one who knows how to read the mandatory course material or to know that particular fact

“All right,” Professor McGonagall said after leading them all to the platform to face the four tables. “you’ll wait here. Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” Professor McGonagall says in a no-nonsense tone.

“Ahem! I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” Harry is glad to find that he is not the only student alarmed by the notices, not that he shows it.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall announces firmly before dramatically unrolling the scroll. “Hermione Granger.”

“Oh, no. Okay, relax.”

“Mental that one, I'm telling you.”

Hadrian hums and nods absently in agreement to them both having not listened to a word the two idiots have spoken since getting on the boat. He watches the sorting, specifically, he watches the Headmaster while appearing to be rather interested in memorizing the Great Hall, which he is technically also doing. He knows from overhearing the two idiots that the man sent them to befriend him. From the Dursleys mail they left lying around over the years he knows it's him who placed him there. Then Hagrid said himself that Dumbledore sent him. Therefore, he came prepared to put on a believable act around the man.

He’s a decent actor if he says so himself. He’s fooled everyone with his acting skills this long after all. First, however, he needs to solidly his long-term plans. So far it seems he was correct in his analysis of his expected profile and role he should play to stay under the radar. Each time someone is sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore will give a genuine smile and charm his eyes to twinkle madly. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Dumbledore just smiles politely. With Slytherins however, Dumbledore very obviously forces a small smile.

‘ _ So that is how it is... He doesn't like the other houses and hates Slytherins with a passion. So much for my benevolent image of the man.’  _ he thinks sardonically.  _ ‘Oh well, it's better to know someone's devils then their angels. So far Dumbledore has very few angels to contend with the devils that he has personally attacking me. I guess it's definitely Gryffindor for me then. The last thing I need is for my manipulator to catch on. Especially when that man is as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. _ ’

“Harry Potter!” McGonagall shouts with hope and expectation clearly written in her voice. Whispers broke out across the hall like cute little baby snakes hissing.

“Potter?? Did she say,  **Potter?!** ”

“ _ The _ Harry Potter?”

The last thing Hadrian sees before the hat is dropped over his eyes is a hall full of people standing on the benches and craning their necks to get a good look at him. The next second, he is looking at the black inside of the sorting hat. He patiently waits unsure what's going to happen as the books were rather silent about this part

_ ‘Now let's see what you have in here.’ _

_‘You stay out of my mind! I am not in yours!’_ Hadrian replies surprised and enraged that they would allow such magic to be used on children.  _ Legitimacy is illegal for a reason! People easily go brain dead from it! _

_‘Please calm down young heir. I just need to see what house you belong to.’_ The hat replied calmly.

_‘Wait...what do you mean heir?’_ Hadrian asks sidetracked.

_‘You don't know?’_ The Hat asks confused before searching through his brain as though his occlumency shields are nothing. Clearly, he needs to put more effort into his work. _`You truly don’t know.’_ The hat repeats in shock. _‘How could they allow this?’_ The Hat asks aghast sounding betrayed as the sediment Hat views his memories.

_ ‘What? If we are going to continue talking can I at least know your name? It seems rude to keep calling you Hat and what is it I don't know?’ _

_ ``No one has ever asked that since I was created…. including the Headmasters. Very well young heir, my name is Alistair." _

_ ‘Listen, Alistair, I don't like someone going through my mind, it's personal not to mention illegal and deadly.’ _

_‘...I was not made aware they made it illegal and I have yet to kill anyone. I won't tell anyone anything we talk about or see. I am not allowed or even able to.’_ Alistair replies before pausing as though taking a fortifying breath. ‘ _To answer your question, you are the heir of Hogwarts. You are Heir Slytherin and Ravenclaw through your mother Lillian and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through your birth father James. Not to mention your other eventual Lordships.’_

_'Lordships? Really? Look, we don't have the time needed to talk about this. How about I just tell you where I need to go.'_ While he would love to learn more about his parents, who finally have names, now is not the time.

_'...As the acting heir of all four houses, I suppose you can choose which house you want to go to. Heirs of two houses have chosen between their placements in the past...'_ Alistair says sounding unsure.

_ 'It's not a want, it’s a need. My life is at risk here. Where do they keep you, or do you have your own rooms? It's obvious we need to talk.' _

_'Yes… I can see that.'_ Alistair says saddened and enraged before his voice becomes determined. _'My rooms are just off the headmaster’s office. But don't worry he doesn't realize they exist, and he can't access them. No one but myself and the Heirs and Lords to Hogwarts can. Like most Headmasters, Albus Dumbledore believes I disappear to a vault until it's time for the next sorting. It’s one of the many lies placed in the regularly updated Hogwarts charter. As the Heir and eventually as Lord you can apparate anywhere in the castle and allow others to do the same. But where am I to put you?'_ Alistair bequests

_'I am expected in Gryffindor,'_ Hadrian replies in clear disgust

_'Well, if you're sure...'_ "better be...GRYFFINDOR!!” Alistair mentally states yelling the last part allowed for the great hall to hear.

* * *

He suspected he was being lied to. He knew logically that there was more to being a wizard then he was being told. Still, he had no idea the knowledge hidden from him was this immense, or this freely given out. In his hands are a series of history books and informational packets primarily made for muggle-borns and half-bloods. In his bag already are books on pureblood etiquette and knowledge he borrowed from Mystic City’s Library. He hasn't found any of them during his nightly binges in the Hogwarts Library. If it wasn't for that boy... Neville. If Neville hadn't stealthy slipped him the books in his Herbology class, he would never have known. It seems like him, Neville is much more sly and graceful than he lets on.

‘ _ I can't keep you out in the open where those two idiots can find you... So... where to hide you... _ ’ he thinks to himself absently petting a Hedwig as she preens herself.

He smiles remembering the offer Alistair made last month and the invisible time turner around his neck. A parting gift from Luna Lovegood when they first met and became friends. According to her, he will revive a better chain for the time turner once this one is broken. It seems he’s made another friend in Neville. As he apparates to Alistair’s rooms he makes a mental note to introduce the two when Luna starts next year.

Pretty soon Hadrian has made it a habit of studying in Alistair's personal chambers. In between, he visits the owlery to hang out with Hedwig and Neville. Neville always has a new book or lesson for him and Hedwig preens at the company. Apparently, most wizards don't treat their familiars as part of the family. From what he can tell it’s made Hedwig something of a celebrity among the other owls. Alistair for his part doesn't mind the company. The way he sees it, his rooms have become filled with a plethora of knowledge for future heirs and Lords to access.

The portraits of the founders and former Lords enjoy the additional company and take to teaching Hadrian and giving him advice. Hadrian soaks up the forbidden and forgotten knowledge like a sponge while keeping up with his studies and coursework. He may not be able to do well in his classes for fear of Dumbledore’s actions, but he can still learn. He’s taken to using his former strategy of showing what he doesn’t know and not what he does. Ultimately his only truly sour subject is potions much to his, Sal and his father's disappointment and disapproval. Still, he does his best. No one's quite sure why he has such trouble with potions. Apparently both of his parents were prodigies.

* * *

**\--Takes place during The Chamber of Secrets--**

Hadrian looks up from his book as the three idiots blatantly sneak into the second year Gryffindor boy’s dorm with Ron’s help. He shares an arched brow with Neville, his only real friend beside Luna in this gods-forsaken school. Neville is also stealthy watching from behind his parted curtains. They both watch on unamused from their dorm beds as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny slip into his (Hadrian’s) trunk and steal his vault key… again.

‘ _ This is the third time this week! Honestly! How many times do I have to get new keys?! Once I'm emancipated, I will be making a trip to Gringotts to fix this once and for all. I swear they're ‘friends’ with me for the money and fame. _ ’

He waits until they're gone before returning to his book ‘The Dark Arts: A guide for beginners.’ According to his main tutors, Rowena and Sal’s portraits in Alistair’s rooms, it's the basic of basics and the best place to start when working with an underdeveloped dark core. The founder’s ghosts and their various disguised portraits are all understandably upset with the school's current curriculum. It’s not only training students to be magically weak and complacent with that weakness but it’s completely neglecting those, like him, with Grey and Dark cores. It took his parents portraits a while, but they eventually came around and have accepted that his core is dark.

He looks up as Neville slips into his bed. He raises an eyebrow at the boldness of the other boy while putting up a wandless parseltongue silencing spell. “Don't give me that look.” Neville jests elbowing him in the ribs once he notices the spell is up before sobering up. “How long have they been taking your keys? You do know that's illegal, right?”

“Of course, I know it’s illegal. They're robbing me, blind Nev! But I’m underage and my magical guardian clearly encourages them. What can I do about it?” Hadrian asks slumping down depressed as he bookmarks his page and puts his book down. He watches as Neville slowly flips through the book seeming impressed and proud for a moment before becoming serious again.

“There's only one thing to do in a situation like this. Like it or not you need to notify the King.”

“Wizards have a King?” Hadrian asks, baffled.

“Merlin, Harry! Have you even read the books I’ve been giving you since our first year?” Neville demands.

“Of course!” Hadrian replies annoyed and insulted. “What do you think I’ve been using my time turner for, Nev? And nowhere does it mention wizards having a King. We have a democracy. So far the books have only mentioned creatures and muggles having Kings.”

“And what creature race were we just talking about?” Neville asks exasperatedly.

“Oh,” Hadrian says abashed.

* * *

**\--Takes place the summer after The Chamber of Secrets--**

Vernon clears his throat importantly. “Now, as we all know, today is a very important day.” Hadrian looks up, hardly daring to believe it. “This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career.” Vernon continues as Hadrian goes back to his burnt stale toast. 

‘ _ Of fucking course _ ’ he bitterly muses, ‘ _ Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party _ .  _ He’s been talking of nothing else for a little over two weeks now. A wealthy architect and his wife are coming to dinner and Vernon is hoping to get a huge order for the factory. As usual, Dursleys forgot that today happens to be my birthday. Of fucking course. _

“I think we should run through the schedule one more time,” Vernon goes on as if they haven't been doing that for the past week. “We should all be in position at eight o’clock. Petunia, you will be -?”

“In the lounge,” Petunia promptly responds, “waiting to welcome them graciously to our  home.”

“Good, good. And Dudley?”

“I’ll be waiting to open the door,” Dudley responds with a smile that could be called smug if he didn't show so many teeth. “May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?”

“They’ll love him!” Petunia shrieks clapping with delight.

“Excellent, Dudley,” Vernon praises before rounding on the help with a beady-eyed glare. “And you?”

“I’ll be at the park,” Hadrian replies tonelessly knowing any infection in his voice will be taken as an insult.

“Exactly,” Vernon sneers before turning back to his smiling family. “I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-”

“I’ll announce dinner.” Petunia rapidly responds.

“And, Dudley, you’ll say -”

“May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?” Dudley says offering his arm to  an invisible woman.

“My perfect little gentleman!” Petunia coos wiping real tears from her eyes.

“And you?” Vernon says viciously to his servant who is gathering the empty plates.

“I’ll be with Hedwig at the park and I won't come back until Dudley comes to get me,” Hadrian replies, glad they could agree to that much.

“Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?”

“Vernon tells me you’re a wonderful golfer, Mr. Masoon. Do tell me where you bought your  dress, Mrs. Mason.”

“Perfect! Dudley?”

“How about - ‘We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote  about you.’”

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Hadrian. Aunt Petunia burst into loud tears and hugged her son, while Hadrian ducked into the kitchen fighting to keep his face straight. If the Dursleys had seen him he would have been belted for sure.

“And you, boy?”

Hadrian’s face was once again a blank mask as he emerged. “I’ll be at the park with Hedwig, while you pretend I’m not there,” he says gathering the empty serving platters.

“Too right, you will,” Vernon says forcefully. “The Masons don’t know anything about you and it’s going to stay that way. When dinner’s over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I’ll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I’ll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. We’ll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow.”

Hadrian can’t help but feel excited. While he knows the Dursleys will still loathe him in Majorca he could convince them to leave him here.

“Right, I’m off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you,” he  snarls at the boy. “You stay out of my wife’s way while she’s cleaning.”

Hadrian slips upstairs to grab Hedwig and leaves through the front door before Petunia can realize she hasn't actually cleaned or cooked anything in years. She’d taken to hiring a cleaning and catering service while Hadrian was at school. He has Hedwig and, on his arm, and Alexis (the chambers Basilisk) still hidden under his shirt. He quickly makes his way to the empty park. It is a brilliant, overcast day. Best yet the moon is visible through the dark clouds while the sun is not. He gracefully sits down on a bench and watches as Alexis slips out to hunt.

He’s a bit confused. Neville, Luna and the merry band of idiots all promised to write him over the summer and he hasn't gotten one letter. He knows for a fact that Neville and Luna are writing him. They told him as much when he asked the last time, he saw them. They've taken to showing him around Mystic City rather than allowing him to always hold himself up in the library. He gazes absentmindedly into the hedge before catching someone with large green eyes in the hedge staring back. The creature realizing it has been spotted slowly moves out of the bush.

“Oh, hello. Are you lost?” he asks, realizing it’s a house-elf.

“Harry Potter sir!” the house-elf cries in a high-pitched voice. Hadrian’s is glad he’s at the park and alone because he's certain the noise would have enraged the Dursleys. “So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir. Such an honor it is! The Great Harry Potter!”

“Thank you,” Hadrian replies earnestly. “Who are you?”

“Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf.” Dobby says ducking his head.

“No one’s just anything. I'm sure there's something special about you.”

“Oh special! Important! The great Harry Potter thinks Dobby is special!” Dobby the house-elf cries alarming Hadrian and making him wonder if Dobby missed his medicine or rather his potions.

“Not that I’m not pleased to meet you-” Hadrian says quickly looking around for any muggles and sighing in relief when he does not see any. In fact, the entire park is empty save for him and Dobby. “-but, err, is there any particular reason you’re here?”

“Oh, yes, sir,” Dobby says earnestly. “Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…”

“Why don't you sit down and tell me then,” Hadrian says politely, patting the bench. To his horror, the elf bursts into loud wailing tears.

“S-sit down!” he wails. “Never…never ever…”

“I’m sorry,” he quickly responds, horrified that he’s hurt Dobby’s feelings. Did he break an unspoken rule? He really needs to learn more about house-elves and creatures in general. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

“Offend Dobby!” Dobby chokes out. “Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard-like- like an equal!”

Hadrian tries to see if anyone has arrived at the park while looking as comforting as possible at the same time. Finding the park is still empty he quickly ushers a sobbing Dobby onto the bench where he sits. The poor guy is hiccuping and sobbing large wet tears. At last, he manages to control himself and sits with his great eyes fixed on him in an expression of watery adoration.

“You can’t have met many decent wizards,” Hadrian says trying to cheer him up.

Dobby shakes his head. Then, without warning, he leaps up and starts hitting his head with a nearby rock while shouting, “Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!”

“Don’t- what are you doing?!” Hadrian shouts, horrified while springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bench. By now Hedwig and Alexis have come back to see what all the commotion is about.

“Dobby had to punish himself, sir,” Dobby explains as Hadrian wandlessly performs a healing spell on the bleeding elf’s head. He’s once again glad that wandless magic is not tracked. “Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…”

“Your family?” he asks, silently hoping it’s a good idea to keep him talking while he takes to healing Dobby’s other injuries.

“The wizard family Dobby serves, sir- Dobby is a house-elf - bound to serve one house and  one family forever…”

“Do they know you’re here?” He asks worriedly. He knows what would happen to him if the Dursleys ever found out about his little escapes.

Dobby shudders which effectively answers that question. “Oh, no, sir, no…Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir -”

“But won’t they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?” Hadrian asks knowing the Dursleys at least avoid hurting him in ways that others can visibly see.

“Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They let  Dobby gets on with it, sir. Sometimes they remind me to do extra punishments...”

“But why don’t you leave? Escape?” He asks, wondering why he himself has also never tried to run away, before remembering everything and everybody keeping him here.

“A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free. Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir.”

Hadrian stares on in horror before grabbing Dobby’s hand and apparating them to Mystic City’s library. He drags a shocked and confused Dobby through the shelves until they reach the topic of house-elves. Dobby finally gives up and plops down next to Hadrian as he reads through five books on house-elves. Finally finished and disgusted with his short research venture he wandlesly banishes the books back to their shelves.

“And I thought I had it bad staying with muggles for another four weeks,” he says at length. “This makes the Dursleys sound almost kind. Can’t anyone help you? Can’t I?”  Almost at once, Hadrian wishes he hadn’t spoken. Dobby has once again dissolved into wails of gratitude.  “Please,” Hadrian whispers frantically, “please be quiet. If Miss Thomas hears anything, we’ll both get into trouble.” the last thing he wants is to lose his safe haven.

“Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby. Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew.”

Hadrian, who knows his face is beet red by this point feels the need to correct his new friend. “Whatever you’ve heard about my greatness is an utter load of rubbish. I’m not even at the top of my year at Hogwarts; that’s Draco-” But he stops quickly because Draco is a table over staring at him in shock.

“Harry Potter is humble and modest,” Dobby reverently replies, “Harry Potter speaks not of his triumphs over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-” Dobby leaned toward Hadrian, his eyes wide and Hadrian spares Draco another glance seeing him staring at Dobby in utter confusion. " Dobby heard tell,” he said hoarsely, “that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again.”

Hadrian nods looking over at Draco once again and then back to Dobby whose eyes are now filled with tears.

“Ah, sir,” he gasps, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he is wearing. “Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts.”

“Okay, Dobby you've warned him. Now let's go home.” Draco says startling both Dobby and Hadrian.

“Young Master Draco Malfoy sir! Dobby was just-”

“Coming to check up on me while I was at the library. So, there's no reason for you to punish yourself when we get home, are we clear?”

Dobby stares at Draco wide-eyed and in shock while Draco turns toward Hadrian. “Don't worry Potter. I won't tell anyone that you're a pureblood. Your secret is safe with me.” 

Hadrian watches Draco apparate away confused. He's not a pureblood. What in Merlin's name was Draco talking about? Talk about a weird day.

* * *

**\--Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban--**

Hadrian looks around Grimmauld Place in a daze before stopping back in front of the Black family tapestry. On the bottom right is a portrait of an older him. It’s also the only evidence besides his soulmark that his name is Hadrian Regulus Peverell. His name and portrait are listed under one Sirius Orion Black. Next to the mystery man’s name are the names James Fleamont Peverell and Lillian Maris Peverell nee Sayre. According to the tapestry, all three are his parents, one by blood adoption. From what he’s been told since arriving in the wizarding world at 11 his parents’ names are James Potter and Lily Evans. He’s always suspected his mother wasn’t an Evans. The Evans family never had any pictures or childhood stories of his mother. Not to mention no one in the family except Petunia knew she existed, and she couldn’t even remember his mother’s name.

His father, James Peverell, is also connected to the Black family tapestry. Next, to Sirius Black’s parents, Walpurga Black and Orion Black are the names Charlus Peverell and Dorea Peverell nee Black. It seems his grandparents were first cousins. Under their names is their son James Peverell. If the tapestry and ‘Wizarding Tapestries: A History’ are to be believed he has three parents, not just the two. Not only that but it’s as he’s always suspected he’s in no way related to the Dursleys. He's related to the Sayre’s, Frump’s and Addams’s families through his mother’s parents Rosemary Addams and Xavier Sayre. It’s even possible, if not likely, he’s not a half-blood at all. He allows himself to carefully fall to his knees. He then pulls them up to his chest and lays his head on his knees falling deep in thought.

‘ _ My ability to speak parseltongue certainly didn't come from my father. No, if the Potter family had the trait it would be well known. The same can be said for the Black family. _ ’

‘ _ So, what then? Did my mother lie about her muggleborn upbringing? Petunia certainly didn't have any pictures of her and when Petunia's parents died… _ ’ he shakes his head not allowing himself to think about how they never allowed him to refer to them as grandparents. ‘ _ When I cleaned their house out after their deaths there was no hint of a second child. That was what tipped me off originally…’ _

_ ‘But why would the Dursleys keep me all this time if… Unless someone is paying them. I certainly do enough work around the house to make it worth their while if they're being paid. But does Dumbledore know? Did he set it up?’ _ Harry looks around himself with a sigh. ‘ _ It doesn't matter, does it? No. He, the Weasleys and that Granger girl…Minnie? Mione? They've done enough damage to warrant my anger. Circe, why do I keep accumulating enemies?” _

Looking around Hadrian realizes Dumbledore and the merry band of idiots will likely be raiding this place as soon as they find out about it. Just the thought of losing the five libraries alone sends him into a panic. Not to mention they'll potently burn the place down once they find certain ritual rooms and gardens with plants illegal in the magical sections of England, not just among wizards but among creatures and muggles as well. “Dobby,” Hadrian calls after he's gotten to his feet and dusted himself off.

*PoP* “Great Master Harry Potter be needing Dobby, sir?” Dobby asks after *PoPping* into the room.

“I need you to get into contact with the head house-elves for all my properties. I will also need a list of every property I own. I want to know which ones Dumbledore or his followers are aware exist. How soon can you have this done?” he asks, worried about the unknown time constraints they're under.

“Dobby already did that, sir. That was Dobby's first action as Harry Potter sir’s personal elf, it was.” Dobby replies kindly.

“Oh,” Harry replies dumbly. “Well done. Good job. Thank you.”

“Master is so kind,” Dobby says, jumping before rolling back on his heels and beaming. “Would Master Hadrian Peverell sir like to see the list and his main family’s head elves?” Dobby asks using proper speech patterns and his real name now that he's determined there are no enemies around.

“Yes, please.”

“Please!” Dobby says with a squeal before hugging Hadrian. “Master is so kind. Dobby has such a kind master.” Dobby squeals before letting go and snapping his fingers thrice. “They will be here in just a moment, Master Hadrian Peverell sir. Here is your list.”

Hadrian looks over the list surprised but pleased by the vast amount of properties he has.

**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Master’s Properties (Known by master’s Enemies)**

**Manors**

  * **Peverell Manor**
    * Location: Ironwolf, England
      * -Mentioned in passing. Unknown whether enemies realize the manor belongs to master. Seen as ‘unfit’ and ‘inaccessible’ by Albus Dumbledore who has been trying to access the manor since he was a child.  
  

  * **Potter Manor**
    * Location: Oxfordshire, England
      * -Talked about in great detail. Visited often by ‘Order of the Phoenix’ members and werewolf Remus Lupin as a child. The childhood home of James Potter and Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore's army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’, often talks about the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore ‘moving into Potter manor’ and ‘opening it up’ for ‘order use’.  
  

  * **Black Manor #1**
    * Location: Moscow, Russia
      * -Mentioned in passing to Albus Dumbledore's ‘Order of the Phoenix’ member the werewolf Remus Lupin by current Lord, Sirius Black, as a child. Has not been mentioned by anyone in proximity to the family elves or the family wards since.  
  

  * **Black Manor #2**
    * Location: Wiltshire, England
    * -Is talked about in great detail by Albus Dumbledore's and his army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Seen as ‘dark’ and ‘unfit’ by Dumbledore’s army known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’.



**Houses and Cottages**

  * **Hideaway Cottage**
    * Location: Edinburgh, Scotland.
      * \- Talked about in great detail by Albus Dumbledore's army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Seen as ‘unfit’ and ‘inaccessible’ by Albus Dumbledore who has been trying to access it for many generations.
  * **Peverell Estate #1**
    * Location: Little Bournemouth, England.
      * \- Talked about in detail by Albus Dumbledore's army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Seen as ‘unfit’, ‘dark’ and ‘inaccessible’ by Albus Dumbledore who has been trying to access it for many generations and has been thwarted each time. It is currently unknown whether enemies realize the Estate belongs to Master Hadrian.
  * **Peverell Estate #2**
    * Location: Edinburgh, Scotland
      * \- Is talked about in detail by Dumbledore's army known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Seen as ‘unfit’, ‘dark’ and ‘inaccessible’ by Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore has been trying to access it for many generations but has been thwarted each time. It is currently unknown whether enemies realize the Estate belongs to Master Hadrian. Peverell Estate #2 served as the childhood home and birthplace of James Potter.
  * **House Number 1**
    * Location: Godric's Hollow, England
      * \- Served as the temporary childhood home and birthplace of Harry Potter. Destroyed and illegally turned into a Wizarding monument as of Samhain 1981.
    * Note from Gringotts: The Goblins at London’s Gringotts bank have been collecting information and evidence for when the Potter Heir wishes to sue for the unjust and illegal seizure of a Most Ancient and Noble Family’s property. Let it be noted this is not even the cream of the crop amongst the numerous criminal actions regarding the handling of the attack on the Potter family on the night of Samhain 1981.



**Townhouses**

  * **#12 Grimmauld Place**
    * Location: London, England
      * \- Talked about in detail by Albus Dumbledore's army known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Seen as ‘unfit’ yet ‘perfect for what they are planning’ and ‘dark’ by Albus Dumbledore. Childhood home and birthplace of Sirius Black. Often talked about by Albus Dumbledore’s army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Albus Dumbledore’s army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ often talk about 'moving into Grimmauld Place' and ‘opening it up’ for ‘order use’. The house-elves are unsure what Albus Dumbledore and his army known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix' are planning. The matter is never discussed in proximity to the family house-elves or the family wards.
  * **Marauders Den**
    * Location: Devon, England
      * -Currently being illegally lived in by order member and werewolf Remus Lupin. Is talked about in great detail by Dumbledore's army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Blocked access from all house-elves as of Samhain 1981. Last seen being torn to ruins by several Bombarda spells. House-elves were banished from the grounds with new wards after several attempts at stopping the wizards in Albus Dumbledore’s army, known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ from destroying master’s property.



**Shacks**

  * **Gaunt Shack**
    * Location: Little Hangleton, England
      * \- Talked about in detail by Albus Dumbledore's army known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Seen as ‘a source of evil’ and ‘dark’ by Albus Dumbledore.



**Towns, Cities, States, and Countries**

  * **Godric’s Hollow**
    * Location: West Country, England
      * -Both the Wizarding city and the muggle town. Falling to ruins. Money being illegally collected by Albus Dumbledore and placed into his vault.



**Businesses and Business chains**

  * **The Leaky Cauldron**
    * 50% share Co-owned with the Longbottom Family.
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Potter heir is of age.  

  * **Gamble and Japes**
    * 50% share. Co-owned with the Gambol family.
      * A wizarding and muggle joke Shop 50% share co-owned with the Gambol family. Four stores worldwide. Money being illegally collected by Albus Dumbledore and placed into his and the Weasley family’s vault.  

  * **Daily Prophet**
    * 75% share. Co-owned with the Malfoy family. 
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Potter heir is of age.  

  * **Witch Weekly**
    * 25% share. Co-owned with the Malfoy family.
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Potter heir is of age.  

  * **Borgin and Burkes**
    * 33% share. Co-owned with Borgin and Burkes families.
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until the Black heir is of age or Lord Black is out of incarnation.  

  * **The White Wyvern**
    * 50% share. Co-owned with the Longbottom family.
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until the Black heir is of age or Lord Black is out of incarnation.  
  

  * **Potage's Cauldron Shop**
    * 25% share Co-owned with the Potage family.
      * Money being illegally collected by Albus Dumbledore and illegally placed into his and the Granger family’s vault.



**Master’s Properties (Unknown by master’s Enemies)**

**Castles**

  * **Castle Black**
    * Location: St. Petersburg, Russia  
  

  * **Eagles Nest**
    * Location: Isle of Skye, Scotland  
  

  * **Slytherin Castle**
    * Location: Slytherin, Spain.
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  

  * **Gryffindor Castle**
    * Location: Gryffindor, England. 
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  
  

  * **Ravenclaw Castle**
    * Location: Ravenclaw, Albania. 
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  

  * **Founders Paradise Castle**
    * Location: Knight's Reverie, Scotland
    * Must use one of the founder’s rings to access.  

  * **Merlin’s Castle**
    * Location: Camelot, Camelot, Camelot.
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  

  * **Hogwarts Castle**
    * Location: Hogsmeade, Hogshead, Scotland.
    * Currently acting as a boarding school. 100% share.  

  * **Ilvermorny Castle**
    * Location: Mount Greylock, Massachusetts, The United States of America.
    * Currently acting as a boarding school. 100% share.  




**Manors**

  * **Slytherin Manor #1**
    * Location: Paris, France.
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  
  

  * **Slytherin Manor #2**
    * Location: Marwick, Scotland.
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  
  

  * **Sayre Manor #1**
    * Location: 1300 Cemetery lane, California, The United States of America.  
  

  * **Sayre Manor #2**
    * Location: Athens, Greece
    * Must use heir or lord rings to access.  
  

  * **Slytherin Manor #5**
    * Location: Wiltshire, England.  
  

  * **Gryffindor Manor #1**
    * Location: Canterbury, England  
 ****
  * **Ravenclaw Manor #1**
    * Location: Serenity Rose, Scotland  

  * **Ravenclaw Manor #2**
    * Location: Icemont, Norway  

  * **Ravenclaw Manor #3**
    * Location: Athens, Greece  
  




**Hotels Chains**

  * **Peverell Hotel**
    * 100% share
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Peverell heir is of age.  

  * **Bed of Serpents**
    * 100% share.
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  

  * **Locus Hotel and Casino**
    * 100% share.
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Peverell heir is of age.  
  




**Towns, Cities, States, and Countries**

  * **Hogsmeade**
    * Location: Hogshead, O'Hog, England
      * 100% share.
      * A wizarding shopping district. Access blocked by the goblins until Hogwarts heir is of age.  

  * **O’Hog**
    * Location: England
      * 100% share.
      * A wizarding state. Access blocked by the goblins until Hogwarts heir is of age.  

  * **Hogshead**
    * Location: O'Hog, England
      * 100% share.
      * A wizarding city. Access blocked by the goblins until Hogwarts heir is of age.   

  * **Photonic City**
    * Location: London, England
      * 100% share.
      * A small wizarding city consisting of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Horizont Alley, and Carkitt Square. Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until the Sayre, Black and Potter heir is of age. Lord Black may have partial access once Lord Black is out of incarnation.  

  * **Mystic City**
    * Location: Winchester, England
      * 50% share. Co-owned with the Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Parkinson families.
      * Wizarding city. A city for those of pure magical blood. Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre, Black and Potter heir is of age. Lord Black may have partial access once Lord Black is out of incarnation.  

  * **Camelot City State**
    * Location: Camelot
      * 100% share.
      * A Wizarding city-state within the country of Camelot. 
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre and Potter heir is of age.  

  * **Anaheim (Two different Cities)**
    * Location: Florida, America. 
      * 100% share.
      * Both the wizarding and muggle cities. 
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  
  




**Amusement Parks and Resorts**

  * **Animation Paradise Amusement park's**
    *       * 75% share. Co-owned with the Disney family.
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  

  * **Timeless Paradise**
    * 100% share.
      * Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor’s last remaining amusement park. Currently in stasis, requires updates to be ‘up to code’. Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre and Potter heir is of age.  

  * **Disneyland**
    * Location: Anaheim, California, America
      * 100% share.
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  

  * **Disney world**
    * Location; America, Florida, Orlando
      * 50% share. Co-owned with the Disney family.
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  

  * **Euro Disney Resort** ,
    * Location; France, Paris, Marne-la-Vallée,
      * 85% share. Co-owned with the Disney family.
        * Access blocked by the goblins until Goblin Nation heir is of age.  
  




**Businesses and Business chains**

  * **The Coffin House**
    *       * 89% share. Co-owned with the Addams Family.
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  
  

  * **Tallow and Hemp Toxic Tapers**
    *       * 100% share. 
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  

  * **Library of Alexandria**
    *       * 100% share.
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Black and Potter heir is of age. Lord Black May have partial access once Lord Black is out of incarnation.



**Franchises**

  * **Muggle and Wizard Disney franchise**
    *       * 50% share. Co-owned with the Disney family.
        * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.  
  




**Schools**

  * **Hogwarts Castle**
    *       * 100% share.
    * Currently acting as a boarding school. 
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Hogwarts heir is of age.  

  * **Ilvermorny Castle**
    *       * 100% share.
    * Currently acting as a boarding school. 
      * Access blocked by the Goblin Nation until Sayre heir is of age.



**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

‘ _ So far it seems Dumbledore and his… Order of the Phoenix are only aware of a few of my properties. Yet they seem to be under the impression that  _ **_they_ ** _ own them. Which is concerning _ .`` He looks up from the list surprised to see three heads of houses house-elves rather than two. He quickly skims his list of properties before recognizing the name, Sayre. He double-checks the Black family Tapestry to be sure before sighing in defeat. ‘ _ Everything is exactly as bad as it seems. It’s high time I stop ignoring my problems and take action. _ ’

“Alright,” he begins in his most authoritative tone. “I know we haven't met yet so here goes. As far as I know, my name is Hadrian Regulus Peverell-Black-Sayre. I found out just this morning that I am Heir to the Black family and until a few seconds ago I had no idea that I was a pureblood or Heir to the Sayre family.”

The house-elves look to each other in equal parts confusion, dismay, and awkwardness. Hadrian runs his hand through the hair at the back of his neck. It’s an awkward gesture he's picked up from his lengthy acting career as a Gryffindor golden boy. Hopefully, no more quirks of that life will follow him into his true personality.

“Right, so um, Dobby here is my personal house elf. If you have any questions you feel you can't ask me, ask him. Right now, you could say I am at war with Albus Dumbledore and his army known as The Order of the Phoenix. Dobby will provide you a list of my enemies’ names, aliases and what to do and how to address me when they're around. Um, right, so what are your names? Oh, and feel free to add things you feel are important I know.”

“I’m Jessie, Master Hadrian Peverell, sir. I was your mother's personal house-elf from the time she was a child until she died. Dobby has already given us the lists to memorize.”

“It's nice to meet you, Jessie, I look forward to working with you and thank you for memorizing those lists,” Hadrian says with a smile.

“I’m Kreacher with a K. Dobby says we can personalize our quirks. Is this correct?”

“Yes, so long as it's not deadly or obvious what you're doing you can personalize your quirks.” Hadrian agrees

“Oh, in that case, if you don't mind, I’d rather not meet any of the enemies,” Jessie says with a frown before explaining. “I’d sooner kill them than play dumb or act crazy to annoy them. They got my last master killed.”

Hadrian blinks before breaking out laughing. When he’s done, he smiles at his new house-elf friends. “We will get along great. Alright, I’m sorry to put you to work so early but I have reason to believe that my properties will be under attack. My enemies have already taken to casually stealing from my vaults. Has Dobby given you a copy of this?” Hadrian asks, holding the scroll up. At their nods, Hadrian smiles. “Great! Okay, here's what needs to be done. In each property, Albus Dumbledore or anyone from his Order of the Phoenix knows about. I want all of the libraries, but one blocked off with no sign it was ever there.”

“I don't care if you have to put up walls and do something to make the room seem less hollow. There can be no sign the rooms were ever there. Now, as for the accessible libraries and rooms. They are only to have copies that appear to be the originals of the light-based and mildly grey books, plants and items. That said, I don't want you leaving evidence that you made copies of the books or that the books left behind are copies.”

“Anything of measurable value needs to be moved to another property. Once you're done with that, I need you to block off or move all the gardens to a safe property. Again, leave no evidence, no hollow walls, or seemingly empty rooms. Next work on bedrooms and so on. Basically, ward off and disguise the rooms you can’t move things out of and remove everything from the rest. You'll need to replace everything with copies or cheap look-alikes. I’ll also need a list of where everything was before, so we can set the houses to rights eventually. How soon can you guys have that done?”

“If we take breaks to eat, sleep, and rest one month,” Jessie says after counting on her fingers.

“Fantastic,” Hadrian says with a wide grin. “After this, you're free to take a short break to do something fun. I'm not sure how my parents did things, but I don't want any of you overworked or unhappy. That said I still expect you to do the job I'm paying you to do. Which brings me to the difference between me and most other wizards. In addition to allowing you to take breaks, as soon as I regain access to my vaults each of my house elves will begin being paid 10 gallons an hour. That pay starts today. So, in 4 years expect a rather large payday.”

Hadrian smiles at his head of house’s faces of shock, disbelief, and hope before pulling back on his raggy jacket bringing their attention to the oversized rags he's wearing as clothes. “I’ve got to go. I live as a servant to a family of muggles and they might notice I’m missing if I’m gone for too long.” Those are his parting words before he silently apparates back to Dudley's second bedroom in #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. Thankfully, his disappearance has remained unnoticed.

(In my AU a wizard’s minimum wage is 10 Galleons an hour or the local equivalent. For each day or week, you complete your assigned amount of work you are paid 10 Galleons. 10 Galleons are equal to £30.13 or $48.10. Wizards typically pay in smaller change and mostly hand-make things so yes that is still the same amount of money in both societies. I will be giving you reminders as side notes throughout the story but hopefully that put some things in my AU into perspective.)

* * *

**\--Takes place during Deathly Hallows--**

There are only two days until the final battle. Two days to plan an escape from Britain and his life as Harry Potter. If it wasn't for Luna’s cryptic warning before he left with the two idiots, he wouldn't have known at all. Still, he’s holding out hope just as he always has. He knows logically it will come back to bite him in the arse, but he’s always been pessimistically optimistic about life. It’s the only thing that's kept him alive this long.

Besides there's something he needs to get done, something he knows can only happen at the final battle. He’s not overly sure what it is. He’s had plenty of chances to kill Voldemort and the Order members. Whatever this is, it’s important enough to cut through the additional potions and charm-work in his system and help him cut through his clouded thinking.

Still, he hasn't had much time to think about it. Hermione's kept him busy Horcrux hunting. It's a bit ridiculous really, how such a brilliant wizard could be stupid enough to split their  _ soul  _ so many times. He systematically hides all his anti-light thoughts from his mind as he sees Hermione coming back from her ‘foraging’. Honestly, it doesn't take a Ravenclaw to know most of the food she’s found while ‘foraging’ isn't even native to Great Britain. Are those bananas? Just how dumb do they think he is?!

* * *

**_May-02-2014_ ** —The Battle of Hogwarts—

Hadrian isn't the foolish Gryffindor that everyone assumes he is. Like the rest of his family, he finds it amusing to play with the people around him. He lets them build misconceptions and assume they know him. It’s a simpler way to ensure certain characteristics and actions are overlooked. Truthfully, he belongs in Slytherin. He’s known that from the start. Still, it’s been fun orchestrating things from the position of the puppet. And that's what his title as the boy who lived would have made him had he not taken direct action. A puppet. He realized that the moment he officially entered the wizarding world and was mobbed. Had a suspension before that thanks to Hagrid really. Poor blind fool that he is. He truly pity’s Hagrid’s blind trust in people.

He looks up from his inter musings having fought his way through the battlefield to the edge of the forest. A swarm of Dementors glide amongst the trees. He can feel their chill, and he can no longer control his automatic response. Smiling at the feeling of Death so close, what would the wizarding world think of him if they knew. Death, Darkness, and Chaos are after all so comforting to him. Feeling his magic pulling inside him he follows it with his mage sight. The magic keeping the Snitch alive glows with a golden tendril of light. With ease, his fingers open the pouch resting against his heart. Hadrian finds himself breathing hard and fast as he pulls the snitch out. He stares it down with Avada Kedavra eyes looking for its weaknesses. Time begins to slow around him, on his command, as he reaches out with a strand of his magic prying the golden snitch open.

The black stone with its jagged crack running down the center sits in between a ring resting in the two halves of the open Snitch. The Resurrection Stone has cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the cloak and the stone, however, are still discernible. As soon as he grasps the stone inside the snitch, it repairs itself and his magic snaps to attention. His immortality and Godhood rush back to him freezing him eternally at the age of 17. Outwardly his body glows from within, providing light in the dark forest. Understanding dawns on him as he begins stalking his way toward a still ranting Voldemort.


	3. Death comes for us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his Defeat of Voldemort Harry Potter began attending Durmstrang Institute as an orphaned 11-year-old. Harry graduated from Durmstrang Institute two months ago. He has owned a penthouse flat in Berlin since his fifth year there. At the time he was passing as an orphaned 15-year-old but was actually 34. He is now 36. He has had his penthouse apartment for the past two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Parseltongue~  
> “Beast Speak”  
> "Telepathy"  
> *^*^*^*^*Newspaper/Letters/Books/etc.**^*^*^*^*  
> 'Thoughts'  
> “Regular Speech”  
> **********Flash Back**********

**_Chapter 2. Death comes for us all_ **

* * *

**_Thursday, March 17th, 2017_**

Harry rushes about his mundane flat in Berlin. Alexis (The chambers Basilisk) is shrunk and wrapped around his toned bare chest and towel covered waist. Her head rests on Harry’s shoulder. Alexis is still dripping wet yet she remains fast asleep from the warmth of the former shower and the present heating charms. Harry’s dodging packed trunks glad to finally be selling the place. He enjoys the flat and his life here, he does, but since he moved in he’s felt hunted by the local mundane’s. Despite fully immersing himself into the local mundane and magical lifestyles he can’t help but see enemies around every counter. It doesn't help that he initially chose to live in the mundane section of the country to be closer to work without actually living  _ at _ Gringotts. 

Very few people actually want to live  _ in  _ their place of work. Most Goblins, Gargoyles, and House-elves being among that small percentage of people. He closes and locks the balcony doors after Hedwig flys back inside from her nightly hunting trip. He closes the thick velvet royal blue curtains before wandlesly resetting the trap outside with a wave of his hand. It will only go off when anyone not authorized to enter tries to come in from the outside. Once done he heads back to his room to get dressed. Hedwig follows behind transforming out of her owl form and into her natural form of a blue and white phoenix in a brief flash of blue fire. 

Harry double checks his state of the art magical security system as he walks through the massive penthouse. It's not that he doesn't live in a secure flat, he does. It's just his neighbors aren't the most accepting people. He doesn't want to risk someone breaking in even if he's on the fifth floor. Because he works ‘odd hours’, dresses ‘in eccentric old-fashioned clothing’ and has ‘exotic pets’ most of his mundane neighbors find him strange and unusual. He's gotten multiple complaints and death threats just about the color of his clothes! Not that he’s done anything about it, for one green and black look good on him, secondly he literally can't die. Still, it's annoying. 

‘ _ Honestly, some people have such a twisted sense of normalcy! One odd thing in their mediocre lives and they treat it with disdain and suspicion _ .’ He fumes upon seeing more hand delivered complaints written on sticky notes and ripped notebook paper as he sorts through his mail.

Luckily no one has been as bad as the Dursleys or Gods forbid the Order with their world views, politics, and opinions. They don't force their world views, politics and opinions down your throat around here. That said, he has found they do expect you to dress and act a certain way while in public. Harry, however, decided he was done with his acting career so long as it focused on pretending to be someone he is not for years at a time. Nine years of acting as the ‘Gryffindor Golden Boy’ was long enough for him. Besides what did he receive for his effort? Dumbledore taking credit for his life's work and declaring him the next dark Lord! 

He's been on the run for nine and a half years now, living as Hemlock James Sayre. As Hemlock is his legal name and he is Lord Sayre he easily passed all the identity tests. The best part is no one from the Order, not even Dumbledore, knows his full name. They're still searching for a half-blood with curly untameable hair and a lightning bolt scar doubling as a Horcrux covering half his face amongst other inaccuracies. As always the thought causes him to snort in amusement.

First off despite what Dumbledore and his loyal sheep may think he’s not a half-blood, he's a pureblood. How he never realized is beyond his comprehension. The man has had enough access to his magic and blood to check for himself. Not to mention the time when he was a defenseless baby. Secondly, he hasn't had untamable hair since he had the blood glamors removed in his third year. He simply left his hair in a mess and kept a high level wandless glamor up at all times while locking his curtains shut when he went to sleep. The fact that he's a natural metamorphmagus helped matters. Third, the scar was never a Horcrux it was an awesome birthmark… that he now has to keep under a discreet layer of makeup and glamors at all times. 

While it's been fun spending the last nine years learning who he is as a person it hasn't been easy. He's a 30-year-old Englishman pretending to be a German teenager who’s orphanage burned down in the war. He's constantly on watch afraid someone may have caught onto his act. Silently he hopes things will be better when he reconnects with Wednesday and Pugsley in America. He’s usually calmer in their company. With his cousins, he knows when his paranoia is justified. He's not sure what he would have done had Wednesday not reached out when Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez fell terribly ill. It feels like he has spent the past three months searching for and calling up every certified healer in the wizarding world. 

Now after their horribly tragic deaths, he's just glad for the time they spent together. He’s only stayed with Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez a few times. The most memorable being his two month holiday in New York following the beginning of his self imposed exile from Great Britain and later another two months after swearing off the UK altogether. Since he found out about them in his second year he tried to at least call and write even if he couldn't visit. Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez always seemed like his kind of people. Or at least they were until they unexpectedly fell terribly ill. 

He admittedly spends more time in his cousins' company, mostly Wednesday's, each visit. He doesn't feel bad about it. After all, she is his favorite cousin and the feeling is mutual. Besides Pugsley has actual friends that live nearby in addition to the friends he’s made online and back in school. Unlike Wednesday who spends most of her time working or talking to her friends online and through letters. Her friends, unfortunately, live all around the world. He gets along with some of them when they visit at the same times. He even became friends with her former Salem classmate Lydia Deetz. She taught them a method of contacting the deceased even he didn't know about and they had a lively seance together. Hopely when they contact Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez they will be themselves again.

‘ _ It's so hard to find people like them, and then their health fails them only for Thanatos to go and collect their souls without asking first. Hopefully, they're having fun in Hades. I did put in that special request for them for a reason. Hopefully, Wednesday and Pugsley are handling their deaths. If not I’ll share some of the tips I wished someone gave me when Sirius died. Unlike most people, I know they’ll appreciate and use them rather than have me arrested or institutionalized. _ ’

Right now he and his house-elves are taking care of the last minute preparations for leaving Germany for the States. There are surprisingly only a few outside of his usual morning grooming and eating breakfast. After all, everything except today's clothes and his travel on is already packed in his brand new wizarding steamer trunks. For the first time in nearly 11 years, he’s going to actually look his full age. Well not completely. He’s eons older than even Chaos. Still, it'll be a nice change of pace, dressing and acting like a proper adult. He’s excited. Sadly he’s mainly going by his Sayre surname as to not get shipped back to England as part of some absurd peace treaty. He can't risk using his titles as Lord Potter and Lord Black outside of company already in the know.

You never know and as his one-time fellow order member and former boss Moody would constantly say; ‘constant vigilance!’ His story is he’s coming out of hiding now that the war is seemingly over and has not affected the States. He has a legitimate background of living here in Berlin since he was 15 and having completed all seven years of schooling at Durmstrang Institute while working at the local Gringotts banks. It took a lot of time and money. Luckily he has earned the money in spades working. The is now the head curse breaker and warder of every Gringotts across the globe. When he needs extra time he just utilizes the time turner Luna gave him when she was 6 and he was seven. He's gotten a lot of studying done with the device. He’s also learned a lot from the goblins and from Durmstrang. In addition to his studies, he made a few new friends with his fellow classmates and with the goblin nations worldwide with his skills and work ethic. He's on such good terms with the goblins that they actually pitch in to make him a present twice a year every year. Very few Gringotts employees have ever been able to say that and even fewer witches and wizards.

For his 17th birthday, the goblins gifted him a silver chain that cannot be removed from his neck except by his hands. It’s also spelled invisible as well as undetectable by magic, x-rays and metal detectors. Basically only those he trusts can see it, but anyone can feel it. He keeps his trustworthy time turner on the chain at all times and keeps the chain locked unless he’s putting something new on it. Like right now. He puts the Potter and Black signet (seal) rings on the silver chain, which is automatically spelled into the goblin charm-work and shimmer for a moment as they, presumably, turn invisible. The last thing he needs is to accidentally sign something and be forced to move again. 

He keeps his Lordship rings, which are all melded into one ring, on his index finger. He can easily access and display each ring at will by simply willing the desired rings to show. In this case, he wants the Sayre ring to show so he wills the Sayre ring to show. His family Lordship rings are a bit different than most assume. They clearly speak of the dark heritage of his ancestors and families. The Potter Lordship ring will strike imposters with literal lightning while devastatingly pranking family who is found unworthy. The pranks are unchangeable for life and the magic has a self-updating library thanks to an 18th-century marriage. The Black Lordship ring is actually a collection of poisoned rings from various families that married in. It will quite literally poison anyone, not of the family or not accepted by the family and the family magic. It will do so with every poison the rings have encountered all at once. The Peverell family ring, which holds the Resurrection Stone, acts in much the same way. 

He keeps it melded with the Potter Lordship ring. As for the Sayre family ring, it will automatically transport you to a locked cell in the nearest prison if you are found unworthy. At the same time, a sample of your blood is taken before you're poisoned by a slow-acting basilisk copycat venom. All this happens in nanoseconds giving the victim no time to react. Each ring is activated by either putting them on or by the current Lord's will. Put them together, as they are, and they're not only lethal they're untraceable. The only downside is they have to be touching the victim to work. For his 20th birthday, the goblins gifted him a golden box charm which he carefully slips back onto the silver chain he was gifted by them on his 17th after his former chain broke. 

The box opens up and has a storage space that can hold any manner of things while being unbreakable and undetectable even to the goblins themselves. In addition, it is a ‘bottomless’ space and can hold  _ anything _ . He likes to keep a collection of weapons and tools he's trained and skilled in the box. He often finds himself summoning them while on cases. Usually, it's to either to deal with a threat or because someone broke their half of an arrangement. Goblin law is very clear that the penalty for stolen gold and goods is a deathmatch. Still, he tries to make it fair and offer his opponent a weapon of their choice to fight against him with, as per creature law. Still, they very rarely win. When they do they are executed by wizard law. He’s decorated by Gringotts with the highest warrior status of any wizard within the last millennium.

Next to the box charm is an envelope charm and a potions bottle charm. The goblins gave him the pair for his first solo yet successful job when he was 15. Apparently, he impressed them as he had only been working for them since the summer before. The envelope charm and potions bottle charm work together to notify both him and his head account manager when he has harmful or controlling portions or spells in his system. He closes the claps on his charm necklace before brushing his shoulder-length curly black hair and willing it to obey. It has done so ever since he removed the blood glamors Dumbledore put on him as an infant. 

He gets dressed around Alexis, who is still wrapped around his body asleep, before slipping on his wand holsters. Despite being proficient in wandless magic one can never be too careful or over prepared. His main wand, the Elder Wand, goes into a green holster that he wears on his left arm thus keeping it within easy reach in case he needs to summon it. The holster is made of the highest quality dragonhide leather available in the world. In addition, it is charmed to keep the wand from being summoned from him as well as being visible to him and only to him. His holy wand is strapped to a matching green holster against his thigh. They all gleam in the light looking brand new with the deep cleaning and polishing he gives them every Saturday. 

Finally done the packing and getting ready for the day he puts his invisibility cloak on willing it to become a modern cloak of fine quality. He pauses in front of the ornate standing mirror with roses and skulls carved into the dark oak. Summoning The Elder Wand he adjusts his thick black hooded coat with deep green satin lining. Since claiming the supposed ‘Deathly Hallows’, his three creations won’t allow for him to leave them behind and require near constant usage. They’re like children missing their parents after a long holiday away. It took some getting used to but by now he's more in tune with The Elder Wand than his Holy. Still, yet, he’s primarily a wandless magic user. There are other changes he has made in his life since re-claiming his hallows. Having eons of memories shoved into your brain will do that to a person. So will doing and suddenly realizing you're a God with a terrible case of amnesia. 

Harry looks around at his bottomless steamer trunks full of his acquired possessions. Some of them he bought but most of them were gifts and thank you presents from his time at Durmstrang and for his work as a curse breaker and warder. The trunks will be ready for the House-Elves under Dobby, Jessie and Kreature’s direction to transport once they arrive in California. He doesn’t want to shrink them considering how old and rare some of the tomes and items inside are. It is safer to let the elves bring them to him once he and Wednesday are settled into their new homes. They're moving to California for a change of pace. Thanks to a potion he invented its safe for them in direct sunlight now. He had accidentally developed a potion that completely blocks out the sun when working on inventing a fertilizing potion. Thankfully Wednesday is better at potions. In fact, she’s amazing. She plans on working on tweaking it just enough that the sun absorbed works similar to moonlight. Unlike sunlight, moonlight does wonder for most dark wizard’s health and complexion. Grey wizards require both in spades.

Harry carefully packs his potion notes away upon realizing he had forgotten them earlier and left them laying on his nightstand. He then makes another round around the near-empty flat, this time dressed. He’s checking for any other items he forgot to pack. Hedwig follows behind for the exercise. He’s already hired a company of squib and wizard movers to take care of his mundane and magical furniture. They’ve agreed to personally take it to California via ship once he’s settled. The price was rather steep considering they’ll mostly be using magic and won't  _ actually  _ be sailing across the ocean. But he trusts the German Goblin King Sharptooth’s word and he’s been assured they were well worth the price. His house elf friends tried to insist on bringing all his clothing and possessions, leaving only the messenger bag, Hedwig and Alexis for him to worry about on the flight. He had protested on account of the suspicion he is already under from the neighbors. 

He doesn’t want to leave a trail as Harry Potter. He can’t afford to leave a trail as Harry Potter. If he leaves without furniture or even luggage someone will notify the police and eventually, somehow, the magical government will be notified. Then they’ll look more closely than he’s comfortable with them looking at his history and backstory. He has no childhood records in either world before the age of four. He has no one but the goblins to collaborate his existence before the age of eleven. He purposely chooses an orphanage that was burned down in a city that was also burned to the ground. If people look too closely someone's bound to notice. He's already been put under intense questioning on how he survived. Because as far as his records show he  _ is  _ the only survivor out of an _ entire city _ because he visited the bank that day. 

He may have only worked as an Auror and eventual Unspeakable for roughly two years each, but he did earn those positions. He learned quite a lot during his time working with the British ministry. Assumably the other governments work in a similar manner. It's a wonder no ones looked further into his backstory. He would have found it suspicious. Which is why he’s spent the past nine years covering his tracks to the best of his ability. Harry sighs, double checking his bottomless suitcase and messenger bag to ensure he has everything he could possibly need for his flight and week stay in New York. Once positive he has everything he heads out Hedwig and Alexis in tow. 

* * *

**_Friday, March 18th, 2017_ **

Harry sighs, his shoulders relaxing in relief when his plane finally lands in the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Alexis has been giving a running commentary of the passing scenery the entire flight. Luckily he's sitting alone and she's hidden inside his coat with her head poking out just enough to see out the window. Unfortunately, poor Hedwig had to be stored with the mundane's pets. He departs from his plane and looks around for Lurch. He smiles to himself finally spotting him holding a hand-painted black and white sign stating ‘Sayre’ before seeing a royally pissed off Hedwig on his shoulder. She is glaring directly at him and he swallows nervously wondering what set her off. She's normally an extremely tolerant and well-mannered bird all things considered. 

He assesses the situation hoping it will help him calm her down if he identifies and fixes the problem. Though typically seen in her owl form Hedwig is a Fire and Ice Phoenix. A rare breed with control over fire, ice, and water. The last thing he wants is to set her off in a mundane airport. His luggage and Hedwig’s upgraded owl cage have already been collected and are resting at Lurch’s feet. The other chauffeurs are all avoiding Lurch’s large stature to the point of giving him a three-foot wide berth. To his left, he spots a group of reporters snapping photos and taking notes. He knows the majority of them are witches and wizards but they do a better job of blending in with the mundanes than him. He ignores them as he walks calmly and with purpose towards Lurch still unsure what sent his beloved avian into a rage.

Harry walks through the airport Hedwig on his shoulder and Alexis wrapped under his invisibility cloak. It’s still posing as an ankle length, thick, hooded, dark black coat. He's gotten quite a few odd looks from other commuters but he doesn't mind. He’s absently grooming Hedwig in apology as she rants about her treatment. Apparently, the journey was NOT as comfortable for her as it had been for him and Alexis. Despite being a natural beast speaker some languages are a bit more abstract than human speech. Hedwig slips back into her native speech patterns when she's upset. His phoenix’s native tongue is a very... flowery language. She typically simplifies things for him. Though Harry has noticed she has slowly been weaning him off that habit while teaching him more complex and descriptive words. 

From what he understands she was put into a dark compartment with terrified barking dogs in travel on cages, some that were too small for them. In addition, some of the dogs had quite literally pissed themselves in fear and  _ that  _ had gotten onto HER cage. Disgusted himself, he wandless scourgifys the cages on the cart in front of him and promises to clean her cage properly once they are settled in the Addams Mansion. In response, she nods her head satisfied and begins to rant about how the ride was bumpy and jerked her cage about. Harry simply listens nodding along while following Lurch who is pushing the cart with his trunks trusting the man knows where he is going.

Harry holds back a grin as he climbs into the Packard V-12 making sure to strap Hedwig’s cage in from both sides. So far he has solved every problem except this one. She looks to the seat belts holding her cage in place before nodding her head in satisfaction and landing atop it. It was decided beforehand she would fly to the states on the plane in her owl form and fly the rest of the way on her own. Harry and Hedwig pause in their actions to watch on in silent amusement at the shock on the faces of the pedestrians. They seem to be primarily focused on Lurch as he easily loads the priceless car with his (Harry’s) equally priceless steamer trunks. It’s the little things that make being an Addams enjoyable. Watching the fear, amazement, and confusion on everyone's faces as you do the unexpected and seemingly impossible... its bliss. Admittedly the increase in strength, magic, and immunity to what would normally kill others does help.

* * *

Harry watches on in rapt attention as they drive through the magical barrier separating the magical half of New York from the mundane half. His body shivers before his magic calms back down from once again being surrounded by magic. Ironically the split of the state is not a straight 50/50 seeing as the magical districts were here first. In fact, like several American states worldwide and countries across the globe, New York was carved out with the native magical communities in mind. Again this is because they were here first. By the time the mundane’s ancestors were learning basic speech patterns the magical communities had developed fully fledged kingdoms, countries, and contents. They had completely blocked them off from the mundanes by the time primitive mundanes learned to walk on two legs.

For whatever reason, the contents surrounding the UK were actually the last to advance in terms of society both magical and mundane. England and Scotland tying for dead last. During the ‘Age of Discovery’ from the 15th century to the early 19th century. The mundanes were just colonizing the mundane countries and the land in magical countries accessible to them. Meanwhile, the magical communities were venturing out into space and colonizing the moon and nearby planets. The wizards in the UK still live as though they are  _ in _ the mundane 15th through 17th centuries. 

Harry snaps out of his mind and continues watching on as always amazed as they pass a magical wildlife sanctuary. He hasn't seen half of the species on the reservation before. He makes a mental note to check it out before leaving for California. Half an hour later they come across magical farms then eventually parks and shopping districts all with houses and mansions interspersed. For the most part, each magical community he’s come across is self-sufficient and self-sustaining. Nothing like the UK. They, for whatever reason, decided to become the opposite of everyone else and have suffered for it. Most of the food wizards in the UK eat comes from muggle farms. Following the pattern, very few of their potion ingredients and other such supplies come from within the UK itself. 

Harry leans his elbows on the side of the Packard V-12 with a broad smile on his face as they slowly come up behind the Addams family mansion. They circle around the vast pastures, woods, and cemetery to the front. From the outside, the ancient Victorian mansion looks dilapidated. It seems like a strong wind may cause it to shudder and collapse in on itself. Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia preferred it looking that way. Harry, like most magical beings, knows the magic holding the structure up won't allow it to collapse. What those outside the family don’t know is that the house is older than the state of New York itself and can never be destroyed even by magic herself. Apparently, Lady Hecate swore an oath to never cause or bring harm to the family or their property. One of their great ancestors helped her out of a scuffle with a very determined sea Titan by the name of Oceanus. A fact you can't find in any book.

The foundations of the Addams family mansion go for miles underground in the form of caverns. The elegantly carved gilded caverns connect to the local Addams family vault in Gringotts. It even features their own cart ride that only a true Addams can live through. In this case, the local Gringotts is in downtown New York. Aside from its appearance and contents the only things that change about the house are what state or country it resides in at the time and what Addams family Gringotts vault it connects to. Due to property lines its sometimes faster to drive, or fly to the nearest wizarding city where the local Addams family vault is located. 

It's a lesser known fact that the Addams, Malfoy, Potter, Black, Sayre and Frump families own the land and mineral rights to several states and countries. For the Addams, the entire state of New York is on that list. Absentmindedly he wonders what form the mansion will take on once Wednesday takes over as Lady Addams-Frump. Even if she chooses to combine the families or get married she’ll still be the official head of the houses Addams and Frump. Soon enough she’ll be the Lady of both houses. As such the mansion will respond to even her subconscious desires and wills. 

Harry slowly takes in the house as it will soon be the last time it looks like this. He looks up to the rooftop where Uncle Fester, Aunt Dementia, Zelda and Zelda’s newest fledglings are watching them arrive. He then looks back to the front porch where the remaining three family members are waiting with Hedwig. Hedwig is resting on Wednesday's right shoulder and Homer is on her left. He grins and waves at everyone as Lurch drives the car up to the gate. Pugsley grins in response while Thing flips over and waves back, Wednesday simply raises an eyebrow and smirks. Harry’s unsurprised to be the first guest to arrive. He made sure to arrive a full two weeks early to help set everything up for the funeral. Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez were well known and liked, their funeral is sure to bring a massive gathering. 

* * *

**_Monday, April 2end, 2017_ **

Despite them politely offering to host inside, the funeral is held in the cemetery as expected. It is mostly a family affair despite Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez’s deaths having been advertised in the wizarding and muggle papers for a month, as per their request. It is seemingly because of the advertisements in the obituary section that Harry, Wednesday, Lurch, Thing and Pugsley nearly miss the funeral itself. They have no choice but to keep carrying things inside for his (Harry’s) house-elves to sort through. It seems both the mundane and magical communities would rather send lavish gifts, monetary donations to the Addams family and clan as well as straight money to portray their condolences. Still, with everyone pitching in they sort through the gifts and charity donations before the funeral begins. 

Everyone attending is respectful and polite. Harry is glad he could make it and help out. As he expected it's a massive gathering. He's only just meeting some of his relatives who like him have rather odd work schedules and hours. He’s only been to seven Addams family reunions, what with school, the order and his job constantly taking him around the world during the summers. Still, he’s no stranger and most of the family know him well enough to ask about advancements in his career as both a curse breaker and warder. Both the Addams and Frump families have a family reunion every year, sometimes more from what he's been told. These last three years they haven't been able to have any with the heads of the clan’s rapidly failing health and all. According to several accounts, Wednesday is expected to rectify that as soon as she's properly settled in the new state. 

Besides him and Cousin Itt, only the immediate family are invited to the will reading. This fails to surprise anyone except for Harry and Cousin Itt. Neither of who were expecting to be invited at all. Will readings are typically a private affair only involving the immediate family unless someone is justly owed something. He’s been to enough funerals and awkward will readings to know. The Addams as a whole has always made sure they never  _ owe  _ anyone anything. It’s one of the many things both the clan and family have in common. In turn, most people just assume they're all very generous people. Those not invited to the will reading all laugh and cite the reasons as to why they wouldn't be invited. Each story is more elaborate than the last but no less untrue. 

* * *

Harry, though surprised to have been invited, still sits between Wednesday and Pugsley. They saved him a seat in the front row, it would be beyond rude to refuse. He smiles, as always feeling embarrassed by how much they do to welcome him into the family. You would think he was their sibling rather than their second cousin with how they treat him. Besides those listed in the Will, the room and hallways are full with enough family and clan members that the reporters are forced to camp out in the lobby. So long as they continue getting in line to do business, no matter how pointless, the goblins can't do anything about it. Aside from wealth and war Goblins pride themselves on their professionalism and legality. The Addams and Frump families and clans are given a free pass. They are legally allowed to be present as they have been given the American Goblin King Bloodaxe’s blessing.

Besides Wednesday, Harry and Pugsley the front row remains empty. Aunt Dementia and Uncle Fester sit in the second row directly behind Harry and Pugsley. They’ve been careful not to play favorites at such a critical moment in time. Uncle Pancho (Gomez’s twin brother) sits at one end of the row and to Aunt Dementia’s left. Cousin Itt is sitting protectively in between them. He’s been stopping each attempted one-sided conversation by responding in Aunt Dementia's place since they sat down. Mostly he’s responding as though the question or comment was directed at him. It's rather amusing to listen to.

Thankfully Uncle Pancho has not taken to courting  _ Aunt Dementia _ now that Aunt Morticia is dead. At least not  _ yet _ . He’s already tried with Aunt Ophelia who is taking turns glaring at him and staring straight ahead dabbing her eyes with a white handkerchief. It doesn't do much more then remove her deep purple eyeshadow and black mascara because she's still wailing and crying excessively. She's been that way since she arrived at the funeral. It's enough that everyone else’s sobs have been drowned out since she arrived. At the funeral Wednesday, Pugsley and Harry took turns escorting Aunt Ophelia around the premises and inside as to give the rest of the family short breaks from her shrill and sharp cries.

‘ _ Aunt Morica did mention Aunt Ophelia would make an excellent professional mourner. I never realized just how accurate that statement was. She always seems so… cheerful. _ ’ 

Aunt Ophelia is sitting at the end of the row beside Lurch and Thing. Lurch sits to Uncle Fester’s right with Thing on his shoulder. Both are a nervous mess and truthfully he would be too if he were in their situation. Everything about their situation worries him deeply but logically he knows Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez will do their best by them. Lurch is much better about handling his emotions, choosing to uncharastically shuffle his feet and generally move about in an otherwise inconspicuous manner. Meanwhile, Thing keeps pacing across Lurch’s broad shoulders pausing to look around and occasionally start to say something in morse code or various sign languages only to stop. Both have already said their goodbyes to the family just in case something unexpected happens. 

In return both the families and clans Frump and Addams have repeatedly assured them they will do everything in their power to ensure they are back with the head of the family in the event of a catastrophe. Not because they are servants but rather because they are members of the main branch of the Addams-Frump family, blood or not. While everyone knows Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia would NEVER sell out family they were becoming more unpredictable than usual. With the Lord and Lady of the families and clans rapidly failing health one never knows what to expect.

It had started seemingly with Aunt Morticia taking to liking her roses more than her thorns. Meanwhile, Uncle Gomez began to purposely win cases rather than lose them. The developments were shocking but not enough for concern. Then it elevated to the point of her disregarding the briars in her garden altogether and him choosing to stop smoking. That's when Wednesday, Pugsley, Lurch, and Thing began to take notice. Of course, her massive gardens were not neglected. In Aunt Morticia’s absence Wednesday took over their care. Aunt Dementia helped where she could when she and Uncle Fester came back from their month vacation in the Bermuda Triangle. Of course, he (Harry) and Aunt Ophelia helped when they came to visit as well. It was assumed it was just a passing phase, like when they tried living in the mundane world for two years.

Three months later Uncle Fester saw Aunt Morticia ordering herself a PASTEL PINK dress! He immediately told Aunt Dementia and together they told Wednesday. They discussed it together as a family ultimately deciding it was a mere hallucination. Uncle Fester came back from the healer with an all clear, his only prescription to rest and recharge. Thankfully before the dress order could be processed Aunt Morticia’s stylist, her designer and The American Goblin King Bloodaxe all alerted Wednesday in alarm. Each came over in person at the same time having worked together to send Aunt Morticia a free day at her favorite spa. 

Words like fraud, imposter, and theft were stopped when Wednesday explained the situation of Uncle Fester witnessing Aunt Morticia ordering the dress herself. Both the stylist and the bank suggested a professional mind healer and an all-around healer just in case. Everything about the dress was simply the opposite of Aunt Morticia’s preferences. The designer suggested ensuring a skinwalker or a gold digging metamorphmagus witch hadn't taken her place. Apparently, it has been known to happen. Wednesday took the advice and immediately canceled the order as Head of the Houses Frump and Addams. After deftly ensuring Aunt Morticia was herself, at least biologically and physically, Wednesday began to notify the entire family to the odd happenings seeking help. 

Things spun out of control from there. Soon enough everyone in the family and clan knew. By this point, Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez simply weren’t themselves. Their manner of dress and odd behavior alerted the local magical and mundane communities they frequented. Word rapidly spread from there. He, Wednesday and Pugsley tried to keep things from falling apart while scouring the world for doctors, healers, and answers in their free time. The doctors and healers in the family and magical community tried to help, they did, but Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia fought back with everything they had. By that point, both had long since stopped seasoning their food with poisons and toxins. They hadn’t even danced or worn their usual clothing in two years. Everyone in the family was visiting as often as possible leaving with tearful farewells more regretful to be leaving than ever before. 

Uncle Gomez….Uncle Gomez was the first to quit using magic all together, Aunt Morticia soon followed in his stead. Shortly thereafter, the bizarre illness took complete control. Neither could move and they both seemed completely baffled about their predicament. They insisted they were in the peak of health! The doctors and healers did their best, still, it wasn't long before the mysterious disease took their lives. Everyone was beyond devastated. It was generally thought that the two would go out in some grand fashion, not through some mysterious disease. Still, at least it was an Addams way to die, shrouded in mystery. At least whatever the disease was it was not contagious or hereditary from what the professionals could tell. Both the mundanes and the magicals originally said the same thing with the Black Plague, so right now they're holding out mostly on hope and historically good track records. 

The American Goblin King Bloodaxe looks across the room with a critical eye before speaking in the deep, serious and raspy tone that most goblins and native gobbledygook speakers are known for. Harry has, unfortunately in his opinion, picked up a bit of a goblin accent himself over the years. “I am the American Goblin King Bloodaxe.” The King begins. “I work as the Head Accountant for the Addams Family here in the United States of America.” his words easily cut across the quiet room as the only noises are of Thing pacing, Lurch shuffling and Aunt Ophelia trying to quiet her wails and sobs. Everyone else is sitting in polite yet heavy mournful silence. 

“You have if your name was called upon to be present, been called here to hear the last will and testament as well as the parting words of the deceased Lord Gomez Repelli Addams-Frump and the deceased Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump. At the end of the reading of the wills, you can either accept the bequests or raise any valid points against their execution.” his cutting blue gaze covers the room before he continues. “If everyone is ready we will begin with the deceased Lord Addams-Frump’s will.” Goblin King Bloodaxe says shuffling some papers before pulling out a glowing blue orb reminiscent of Sirius's purple will and his current fiery red will stored deep within his vault. 

‘ _ I really need to update my will, it's been a nearly a full year…. I'll get it done before we leave today. I’m sure the others are thinking along the same lines. _ ’

A blue-tinted ghostly image of Uncle Gomez in one of his classic pin-striped suits is projected in front of them. He strides forward before beginning to speak as a tear slips from Harry’s left eye. Aunt Ophelia chokes back another sob after having quieted down her wailing to small heart-wrenching whimpers. "This is the last will and testament of Lord Gomez Repelli Addams-Frump. I Lord Gomez Repelli Addams-Frump, current resident of 0001 Cemetery Lane located in the magical section of New York City and New York state, verified of being of sound mind and body by Gringotts Bank, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. Wow, what a mouth full.” Uncle Gomez says with a wide grin causing some of the occupants of the room to chuckle and smile in return. “I would like to start by hereby revoking all previous wills made in my name with or without my consent, so mote it be.” A spark goes off from inside the cloud and it occurs to Harry Uncle Gomez is without a cigar as had become commonplace during the reign of his mysterious illness. The oncoming rampage of thoughts is quickly banished when Uncle Gomez pulls out one of his Cuban cigars and lights it before taking a puff and continuing on.

“I appoint my good friend and business partner the Goblin King Bloodaxe as the as the representative and executor of my last will and testament.” Uncle Gomez says around his cigar before taking a puff. “In the situation, this representative and executor are unable or unwilling to serve I appoint his son and heir Bloodsword as the alternative executor and representative. From here on out I will simply refer to him as my executor or representative.” His typical sharp manic grin appears on his face and he pauses to take a long puff from his cigar before continuing keeping his shark-like grin in place. The familiar gestures relax the occupants of the room fractally. “My Executor shall be authorized to carry out all provisions of the will and pay off the last of my debts, obligations and funeral expenses. My personal representative will not be required to post any surety bond, and I direct that no appraisal be made of my estate and vaults unless required by law or willed by my heir.” 

“It is my wish, if there is a body left to bury, that I am buried in the Addams family cemetery and laid to rest next to my beloved soulmate, my heart, my wife Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump. If my body can not be found by muggle or magical means, I ask that a matching Black Headstone be placed near her so that if I cannot rest with her physically I at least can spiritually.” Uncle Gomez proceeds to put his lit cigar in his pocket before continuing on in his dramatic lawyer voice while pacing and talking with his hands. “In addition, should I have been found to have not died from natural causes I pass the task of locating and killing the perpetrator to my daughter Wednesday Friday Addams, my son Pugsley Pubert Addams and my nephew Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, who has been legally nicknamed Harry.” Uncle Gomez says spinning around and facing the audience with a proud smile. “I know between the three of you-you can seek vengeance and repair the family’s honor should anything threaten it.” Uncle Gomez continues with a wide yet deadly grin. “Now onto the legacies of the Addams Family.” Uncle Gomez says straightening up and brushing dust or lint off his pinstriped suit.

“To my brother Fester Dante Addams and my sister in law Dementia Maeve Addams.” Uncle Gomez says seriously before using his showman’s voice “I give you each, subject to inheritance tax, 500,000,000 European pounds, 500,000,000 European Galleons, 500,000,000 US dollars, and 500,000,000 US Dragots. In property, I give you both a brand new Victorian-style mansion in the wizarding district of Misty Point, San Francisco California. In addition, we bought you two a three-story vacation home in Romania that overlooks the Black Sea! We’ve made permanent portkeys to take you to each of your new properties but you can still get there by car, broom or plane. Both houses are already set up with the best wards that money can buy. As long as you make sure to maintain and update the wards every year you're set for life.”

“In addition, I give Fester Dante Addams half my bomb collection. Dementia Maeve Addams is set to receive half of my small knife collection. So, go on a vacation, take a second honeymoon, do what you want!” Uncle Gomez says in his Tv showman’s voice before becoming serious once more. “Fester spoil your devastatingly beautiful wife. Don't think of this as a charity. Think of it as my last present to you both. All I ask is that you take care of yourselves and take care of the kids. They may have grown up on us but they still need their Uncle Fester and Aunt Dementia in their lives. I love you both.”

“To my sister in law Ophelia Ethelinda Frump. Ophelia I give to you, subject to inheritance tax, 500,000,000 European pounds, 500,000,000 European Galleons, 500,000,000 US dollars and 500,000,000 US Dragots. In property, I give you a two-story home in the wizarding city of Anaheim Florida and a small but elegant mansion along Neptunes Beach, in the wizarding city of Phoenix California. We bought them just for you so they're relatively new. They're both already set up with the best wards that money can buy. Now you can go on vacation anytime! Just remember to update your wards every year and you'll be safe from the storms.” 

“You don't even have to worry about upkeep! We took Harry’s advice and hired eleven hardworking yet oddly timid house-elves to work for you. All they need to survive is access to a tad bit of your magic and of course food, water and a place to rest and call their own. However, since like us, most of your homes are near magic-well’s they’ll need less of your magic than if you were, say in an area barren of any magic. Don’t worry about them sucking you dry. They only stipend off your excess magical output. It won't even harm your flowers or plants, we've checked. We’ve measured in the worst and best conditions available. I’ve started them off on a wizard’s minimum wage. Feel free to raise their pay as you see fit. I give you these gifts as a reminder that Morticia and I love you dearly.”

(In my AU a wizard’s minimum wage is 10 Galleons a or in the case of America 10 Dragots. If you are a lower class citizen for each day or week you complete your assigned amount of work you are paid 10 Galleons or 10 Dragots. 10 Galleons are equal to £30.13 while 10 Dragots is equal to $48.10. Wizards typically pay in smaller change and mostly hand make everything so yes that is still the same amount of money in both societies.)

“Pancho Rogue Addams, you have tried repeatedly to take my beloved, my heart, my wife Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump from me. You have even gone as far as to take acting lessons and put them to the test disguising yourself as me.” The room collectively turns and glares at Uncle Pancho having not heard that particular tale before and feeling incensed on behalf of the deceased. In reply, he just shrugs unashamed of his actions and leans backlighting a cheap cigar. One at a time everyone turns back around and refaces Uncle Gomez's last message to them as he continues to talk. “You are lucky my wife, my heart, Morticia Anastasia Addams nee Frump knows me better than you ever did. Otherwise, it would have been YOU in an early grave. Still, we are twins, we are brothers, and as you know, to an Addams family is everything. I give to you, subject to inheritance tax, 500,000,000 US dollars, 500,000,000 US Dragots, and my remaining Cuban cigars. Nothing more nothing less.”

Uncle Gomez’s face begins to sour, the line of his mouth flattening and the ridges of his eyebrows creasing. It is a foreign expression but not one completely unfamiliar on Uncle Gomez’s face when something truly unpleasant has occurred. “To Frank Edgar Lurch-Addams and Thing Thing Thing-Addams. Thing, Lurch, I have left your final placement in the hands of Morticia. Should she remain undecided, which is unlikely, it is my wish that you remain with the head of the family. Sadly people like you two are still seen as less than sentient and incapable of conscious thought as if it were true. Morticia and I have spent our lives fighting for the rights and welfare of the less fortunate. The unjust slavery of an entire race such as yours is not something our family condones.”

“We have tried to treat you like the rest of the family while providing you with jobs to legally earn a good wage. It is my hope that we succeed in this endeavor and that you consider yourselves Addams in name and in spirit. I believe I speak for the Addams and Frump families and clans as a whole when I say you are family to us. For now, I leave to you each 500,000,000 European pounds, 500,000,000 European Galleons, 500,000,000 US dollars, and 500,000,000 US Dragots to do with what you will. Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump, Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, otherwise known as Harry and Pugsley Pubert Addams-Frump, my daughter, my nephew, and my son. I ask each of the formerly listed to continue fighting for our family, for our friends and for the people like them.”

“To my cousin Itt It Addams, I'm sure, like Harry, you are surprised to be here today. I ask that you forgive me however my reasons for inviting you to my will reading are entirely selfish.” Uncle Gomez says before taking a puff around a smile. “Do not worry old man you're still getting an inheritance.” Uncle Gomez assures with a laugh. “I simply must ask one thing from you first. I ask that you help coach Wednesday Friday Addams, Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, otherwise known as Harry and Pugsley Pubert Addams where my beloved soulmate and wife of 217 years, Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump and I no longer can. I ask that you teach them in times unrest in the family and in times of greed. When they are blinded be their guide. Help them when they are lost in what to do.” Cousin Itt gives Uncle Gomez’s projection a military salute. “In payment for your task, I give you a flat one-time payment of 500,000,000 European pounds, 500,000,000 European Galleons, 500,000,000 US dollars, and 500,000,000 US Dragots. Use it well.”

“To my nephew, Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, legally nicknamed Harry for short. I know we didn’t meet until you were a man but you have been like a second son to me and my wife, your aunt, Morticia since the day you walked through our door. I am truly sorry that we failed you as family. You were forced to grow up with muggles barring no relation to you whatsoever. Even among fellow wizards, you were coerced into becoming someone you are not. Yet you fought back like an Addams and a Sayre.” Uncle Gomez says raising a fist and giving a proud smile. “Your mother and I were close as children and I know Lillian would be proud of the man you’ve become. I only wish we could have been there for you sooner.”

“I do not ask forgiveness, as I do not deserve it. I do say that I am sorry. I owe a lot to your mother, Harry. In fact I dare say I wouldn’t be the man I became if it wasn't for her. As for the inheritance of Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, or Harry for short. I leave you any books of your choice from the Addams Family library to make your own. I only ask that you use the spells you invented to copy them without causing harm to the originals. Don’t think we didn’t see you and Wednesday rushing around utilizing those handy tricks before her Salem graduation ceremony.” Uncle Gomez says with his proud grin. “As for your monetary inheritance, I give you, subject to Inheritance Tax, 900,000,000 European pounds, 900,000,000 European Galleons, 900,000,000 US dollars and 900,000,000 US Dragots to do with as you wish.”

“In addition, I leave my father's wizarding sport’s collection to you, Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, otherwise known as Harry. I have no use for it now that I’m dead and to be honest I never did much with it in life either.” Uncle Gomez says with an unconcerned shrug. “I don't know much about sports but I do know my old man had quite the Quidditch and Quadpot collection amongst other things. Finally, I’m giving you a box of pensive memories of your Mother as well as scrapbooks she and her mother, your Grandmother, made together before she left for England for school each year.” Harry stills feeling tears well in his eyes and both Pugsley and Wednesday take his hands in a show of silent support. “I know I should have given these to you sooner but I was planning on them being a Christmas gift. I want you to know that your Aunt and I love you dearly. If we had the chance- If we had known, we would have adopted you on the spot when you were first orphaned as a mere babe. Stay safe and continue fighting Harry and know that I’ll always love you like a son.”

“To my son, Pugsley Pubert Addams-Frump. As you know you are not the Addams family heir. Lady Hekate did not choose you for that honor upon your birth. That doesn't mean your mother Morticia and I ever forgot about you or loved you any less. You are as much our child as Wednesday and Harry, though you and Wednesday do have more of a claim to us.” Uncle Gomez says with a smile. “We didn’t always see eye to eye, especially in the latter years but we still love you. For your inheritance I offer you; the remaining half of my bomb collection, my remaining train sets, the copies of the limited edition Addams family potion books and the samurai statue we kept in the living room. You are only permitted the potion books on the conditions that you ask and allow Wednesday and Harry to make the copies using their spell and do not share them with anyone outside of the family. Wednesday, Harry, you are to make sure these copies cannot be shared.”

“As for your monetary inheritance I give you Pugsley Pubert Addams-Frump, subject to Inheritance Tax, 900,000,000 European pounds, 900,000,000 European Galleons, 900,000,000 US dollars and 900,000,000 US Dragots to do with as you wish. Finally, I leave to you our three-story Victorian home in 21 Chester Place in West Addams New Jersey in addition to a newly built mansion in the wizarding city of Targoviste located in Transylvania. Both locations are already set up with the best wards that money can buy. Just remember to update your wards every year. You are an Addams. Our blood is poisonous to everyone else and there's no need to worry about becoming a vampire yourself. We are immune to all venoms including vampire venom.”

“To my only daughter, Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump, Lady Hecate has named you the rightful heir of House of Addams. It is with her blessing that I now give to you, subject to Inheritance Tax, the Headship of House Addams. In addition, I once again name you as my Heir By Blood, By Magic, and By Heart. Upon my confirmed death, you will become Lady of House Addams, By Blood, By Magic, and By Heart. I leave you the remaining Addams fortune, vaults, property’s, possessions, financial assets, and all my love. Finally, at this time I hereby transfer to Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump, all the rights, responsibilities, and Duties of Head of House Addams.” a bright flash of magic goes off within the cloud. “I task Wednesday Friday Addams with only three things upon claiming her Ladyship; upholding the family credo, taking care of the family and clan and fighting for the rights of the less fortunate. When and if she marries her soulmate that person will be held to the same tasks or risk forfeiting their rights to the Addams Lordship or Ladyship.”

“For those of you that may wish to contest or challenge this will, you should think back and remember that I stated by Blood, by Magic, and by Heart as according to old forms. In addition, my choice of Heir has been blessed by Lady Hecate since her birth. You will not only lose your magic by challenging this Will you will also be forcefully removed from the Addams bloodline and clan while being forced to repay in both servitude and monetary value everything House Addams has done for you and given to you. All those that aid you in your quest to contest or challenge this will be held accountable by the old ways. Remember we are Addams! Laeti vescimur nos subacturis!” 

(Laeti vescimur nos subacturis. = We gladly feast on those who would subdue us. The best actual Latin translation of the Addams Family credo I could find.)

Uncle Gomez’s will projection ends and everyone takes the time to gather back control over themselves. “If I can have everyone’s attention.” Slowly the attending audience's attention returns to The American Goblin King Bloodaxe. “I have already witnessed and reviewed both wills and have found no contradictions between them. Therefore if the Head of the family agrees we can, at this time, begin handing out the legacies left behind by the former Lord Addams-Frump.”

“I am…amenable to this plan,” Wednesday replies, the only hint to her emotion being the brief pause in her sentence.

“Very well. We will start by allowing the Head of Houses Addams and Frump families and clans, Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump, to claim her birthright by her father.”

Wednesday nods her head before gracefully rising and moving to the front. She accepts the Ladyship and signet rings slipping them on her fingers. She turns to glare us all down in her usual intimidating manner. “I am Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump. I am the Head of the Houses Frump and Addams and the rightful Lady of House Addams. I rightfully claim my inheritance.” As what happened when he claimed each of his Lordships, all at once magic surges into the room filling it to the brim. The oppressive magic searches the room before filling Wednesday’s magical core in a bright flash of blue light. Would she be an imposter or a false heir Wednesday would have been struck dead on the spot despite any special abilities the ring may possess. King Bloodaxe hands her a packet of deeds, monetary assets, and other legal necessities she will now require as Lady of House Addams. 

Once Wednesday sits back down she begins filing the paperwork into her black coffin briefcase slash bottomless filing cabinet. Once she’s done King Bloodaxe turns to face our family once more. “I ask that everyone waits before coming up to collect their inheritance from the former Lord Gomez Repelli Addams-Frump until I call your name. If you have any business with this Gringotts bank I ask that you wait until we are finished reading the former Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump’s will.” It strikes Harry that they are going up in the opposite order they were listed in the will while he’s storing everything away in his, thankfully, bottomless black leather satchel. 

“If everyone is ready we can now begin the deceased Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump’s will.” Goblin King Bloodaxe says shuffling through and straightening the necessary documents before pulling out Aunt Morticia's glowing orange Will as usual contained in a crystal orb. 

Aunt Morticia, dressed once again in one of her black skin tight long sleeved mermaid dresses, gracefully sashays forward before speaking in her typical careful and elegant manner. The sight calms most of the occupants of the room immediately. "This is the last will and testament of Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump. I, Lady Morticia Anastasia of the Houses Addams and Frump currently reside at 0001 Cemetery Lane in the magical district of New York City which is located in the state of New York. I have been verified of being of both sound mind and body by Gringotts Bank and I do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. I am hereby revoking all previous wills made in my name even those made without my knowledge or consent, so mote it be.” A spark goes from inside the projection and Aunt Morticia follows it with her dark brown eyes before refacing the gathered audience and continuing on in her usual graceful and elegant manner.    
  
“I appoint my dear friend the Goblin King Bloodaxe as the representative and executor of my last will and testament. From this point forward I will simply refer to him as the executor of my will or executor for short. In the situation, my named executor is unable or unwilling to serve I hereby appoint his son and heir Bloodsword as the alternative executor to my last will and testament. In either case, my executor shall be authorized to carry out all provisions of my will and pay off the last of my debts, obligations and funeral expenses. My executor will  **not** be required to post any surety bond, and I direct that no expert appraisal be made of my estates, possessions or vaults unless required by law or willed by my heir.” A proud smile covers her face as she continues with her held high while still appearing for all intents and purposes a demature Lady of an Ancient and Royal house. 

“It is my desire, if there is a body left to bury, that I am buried in the Addams family cemetery and laid to rest next to my beloved husband, my soulmate, Lord Gomez Repelli Addams-Frump. If nobody can be found I ask that the large black engraved headstone I keep in the attic be placed near him so that if my body cannot rest there physically at least I can in spirit. I do ask that in either case that tombstone is used as my grave marker. In the event that Gomez or I have been found to have not died from natural causes, magical or otherwise, I pass the task of locating and killing the perpetuate to my daughter Wednesday Friday Addams, my son Pugsley Pubert Addams and my nephew Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, who goes by the nickname Harry.”

“We have discussed the possibilities at length. We are certain that with your skills put together the three of you-you can seek out the perpetrator responsible for our demise. Working together you can repair the family honor when anything threatens it.” She says her eyes flashing and reflecting the light reminding everyone of a nocturnal predator. “I am certain you three have heard a similar speech from Gomez as we have discussed it together many times.” Aunt Morticia says with one of her gentle smiles. “I will now be listing the legacies of the Frump Family.” Aunt Morticia announces with importance in her voice causing those in the room to collectively straighten in their seats. Even those within hearing range outside the door automatically straighten up. Although the words are muted Aunt Morticia’s tone is not. 

“To my sister Ophelia Ethelinda Frump. Ophelia I know we have never really seen the world the same. Where you require sunlight I have always required the moon. Your core is filled with light whereas mine is darkness. We are sisters and each other's closet confident yet we are as different as day and night. Still, yet we have always gotten along as well as two siblings should. I have always believed Wednesday and Pugsley took after us in that manner. Lately, I have seen Harry joining in on that bond as well. Ophelia, I give to you, subject to inheritance tax, 500,000,000 in European Galleons and 500,000,000 in American Dragots. I would give you more but I know money matters little to those as wealthy as our family and I know my Gomez. You may have your choice from my closets and jewelry as well as your choice of the seedlings from my greenhouse and gardens. I have already helped purchase your houses and house-elves. Please do keep them. I worry about you being alone.”

“Ophelia please take care of the children and take care of yourself. I do so worry about you living all alone. The children… they're adults now in the eyes of the law, however, they still need the occasional looking after. If I’m gone you the last of mama's children. We would have been only 317 this July.” Aunt Morticia says with a small wistful smile before becoming aghast. “To think I died before I reached my forties!” Aunt Morticia gracefully calms down before continuing. “Ophelia, I ask that you continue teaching my three children Wednesday, Pugsley and Harry where I have left off. Continue teaching them of our family’s ways the good and the bad. One can never learn enough. I do not ask that you give them my love where I no longer can, I only ask that you continue to love your nieces and nephews as you always have. A redundant request as I know you will do so anyway.”

“To my brother in law Fester Dante Addams and my sister in law Dementia Maeve Addams. I give you each, subject to inheritance tax, 5500,000,000 in European Galleons and 500,000,000 in American Dragots. I do hope you don't think of me as stingy with my money.” Aunt Morticia says with a rare frown before continuing on. “I simply know my Gomez has already taken care of you all in that front. In addition to your monetary inheritance, I give Fester Dante Addams half of my collection of muggle chemicals as well a brand new electrocution chair to properly charge himself with an otherwise do with as he wishes. Dementia Maeve Addams, in addition to your monetary inheritance, I give you your choice of my scarfs and handbags. Finally to both my brother in law Fester Dante Addams and my sister in law Dementia Maeve Addams I give a brand new aptly named Rolls Royce silver ghost Landaulet Limousine made in the 1913 mundane style. It will follow you to the grave. I do so hope you both like it.”

Aunt Morticia’s face hardens, the line of her mouth flattening and her eyes narrowing. It’s rare something for something to anger her, so naturally, it gathers everyone's attention. “To Frank Edgar Lurch-Addams and Thing Thing Thing-Addams. Gomez and I have put a lot of thought into your unfortunate situations. Ultimately Gomez has left the matter of your final placement up to me to decide. It is beyond outrageous that good people like the two of you are still seen as less than sentient and conscious when the opposite is obviously the case.” She fumes, “Gomez and I have spent our lives fighting for the rights and welfare of people like you both who are unjustly enslaved by our society and others. That unjust slavery hasn't been something our family has condoned since the 1790s. It is upsetting that it took us so long to realize our mistake but thankfully, unlike some people, we did.” Never one to lose her composer for long Aunt Morticia pauses to close her eyes and calm herself down.

Once she has control back over herself she continues. “Lurch, Thing, to us you are family. We have tried to treat you as a family while providing you with good paying jobs that you can still legally acquire given your predicaments. I do hope we succeeded and that you don't hate us for not giving you better jobs. We did our best while keeping within the lines of magical and mundane laws. I hope for your sakes we succeeded in our endeavor to do right by you both. As I said before, Gomez and I have both put a lot of thought into your where you will be primarily living after our deaths. I believe the two of you would do best with someone who understands and acknowledges your predicaments while fighting for a better life for you both.”

“Therefore it is my wish that you remain with the current head of the family, my only daughter, Wednesday Friday Addams. As for your inheritances, I leave to you each 500,000,000 in European pounds, 500,000,000 in European Galleons, 500,000,000 in US dollars and 500,000,000 in US Dragots. You are both free to spend that money as you see fit. Unfortunately, at this time I cannot legally give you anything more as Gomez has agreed to give you the same amount. With the money that should be coming in with your next paychecks, the amount you will have reached is the highest amount you are legally allowed to keep in the bank as per wizarding law. I advise you both to buy something you've always wanted but did not as it was above your paygrade. After you have spent a sufficient amount stop and begin to save once more. To my daughter, Wednesday Friday Addams, my son, Pugsley Pubert Addams, and my nephew, Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, who prefers to go by his nickname Harry, I ask that you each continue to fight for our family, for our friends and for the people like them.”

“To my nephew, Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, otherwise known by the nickname Harry. I want you to know I am deeply sorry. We saw your mother and birth father had passed and that you lived on the family tapestry. Still, we assumed your godfather and blood adopted father Sirius Orion Black took you in. It is, for this reason, we did not meet you until you were a man. You have suffered unjustly for our inactions. All your life you have been hunted and used against your will. You have been repeatedly forced to into being seen as a beacon for purposes you disagree with. I am truly sorry. We failed you as members of your community and we failed you like family. I want you to know Gomez and I are proud of you. Not just because you fought back but because you grew and rose above what an entire country tried to mold you into.” Harry can't help it, by this point tears are free falling. Once again both Wednesday and Pugsley have taken his hands in a show of silent support. “I only wish we could have been there for you sooner. Since meeting you, you have been like a second son to both Gomez and I. I can only imagine the life you would have had had we taken the time to realize your situation sooner.” 

“For your monetary inheritance, I give Lord Hemlock James Potter-Black-Sayre, who is also known by his nickname Harry, subject to Inheritance Tax, 900,000,000 in European pounds, 900,000,000 in European Galleons, 900,000,000 in US dollars and 900,000,000 in US Dragots to do with as you wish. Gomez has mentioned giving you unrestricted access to our family library so long as you use that ingenious spell you invented. I would like to offer you unrestricted access to my gardens and greenhouse. Like your potions skills, you sell yourself short when it comes to your gardening and herbology skills. Though you are admittedly  **_much_ ** better with plants and cooking then you are at potions. You may have your choice of the seedlings from my greenhouse and gardens. Harry, in addition to your monetary inheritance and my plants you are allowed to have your choice of thirteen swords from my collection. Please keep yourself safe Harry and never give up the fight. I want you to know I’ll always love you as if you were my own. In my heart and in my core you are one of my children.”

“To Pugsley Pubert Addams-Frump, my son. As you know you are not the Frump family heir. Magic did not choose you for that honor upon your birth. That doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you as a mother should love her children. Your Father and I did our best to prepare you for life. I hope that we succeeded as we are now gone and have left for Hades realm. I know in my core that you sometimes had trouble with the way we did things as a family. It is, for this reason, Gomez agreed to give you our mundane home in New Jersey and a mansion in Romania rather than the original properties we had decided on. You take after your Cousin Itt and Aunt Lillian in that you require a few rays of sunlight along with the occasional moonbeam. Still, that only means you have a grey core. As I have told you each time you have asked, that is nothing to be ashamed of. Magic is a gift and we are lucky to have it in any form it comes in.”

“Lately I have realized you are holding yourself back for the sake of the family. I ask that you stop as that is no way to live. I want you to know that no matter how different from us you decide to be we will still love you. That is what family does. For your inheritance, I leave you half of my mundane chemical collection, a new 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air and a scholarship fund of $78,984 US dollars for any college of your choosing. I hope I choose your inheritance well. As for Pugsley Pubert Addams’s monetary inheritance, I give to him, subject to Inheritance Tax, 900,000,000 in European pounds, 900,000,000 in European Galleons, 900,000,000 in US dollars and 900,000,000 in US Dragots to do with he wishes. Know that I will always love you, Pugsley, no matter what you do with your life.”

“To my only daughter, Wednesday Friday Addams.” Aunt Morticia’s recording continues as Pugsley snaps out of his shock and begins bawling his eyes out with snot running down his chin. In response, The American Goblin King Bloodaxe pauses and rewinds the Will reading. Aunt Morticia’s form freezes in place as Harry squeezes Pugsley’s hand in a silent show of support. Wednesday gets up and hands him (Pugsley) an extra black handkerchief to wipe face with. Uncle Fester pats Pugsley in the back while Aunt Dementia begins to sing and hum a Romanian lullaby until he’s done crying. The hysterical crying fit lasts four and a half minutes. Soon enough however he begins to calm back down and frantically take in his surroundings. Harry recognizes it as a severe anxiety attack and begins digging through his bottomless black dragon leather satchel for a single dosage of the calming drought. The finds it just as Pugsley’s breathing begins to be intercepted by hiccups.

“Here take this it will help.” At Pugsley’s odd look Harry elaborates “Don’t worry I didn’t brew it, I bought it. It’s a generic calming drought.”

“I don’t need-“ *Hiccup* “-a calming drought.” *Hiccup* *Hiccup* Pugsley protests, panting in between hiccups while uncle Fester rubs his back and Aunt Dementia continues to hum and sing along to the parts of ancient Romanian songs she can still remember.

“Pug’s what your experiencing is called a panic attack.” Wednesday calmly and methodically explains. “Calming droughts cure most panic attacks.”

“I’m-“ *Hiccup* “-fine,” *Hiccup* “I’ve just-“ *Hiccup* *Hiccup* *Hiccup* *Wheeze* Pugsley suddenly reaches for the potion and Harry lets him take it before watching him down the entire bottle in one swig. He takes seven deep breaths as his eyes droop momentarily in exhaustion before he regains control of himself.

“Better?” Harry asks amused now that the crisis is over.

“Much.” Pugsley agrees nodding his head with a grateful smile. “Thanks, for you know saving my life. I don’t think I’m ready to die yet.”

“I don’t remember that happening to you before. Have you been hiding it?” Wednesday asks sounding angry, hurt and betrayed. 

“I didn’t want anyone to think I was weak,” Pugsley responds ducking his head.

“You're not weak.” Wednesday adamantly replies

“But I have.. what did you call them? Panic attacks? And sometimes I get sad or extremely excited for no reason at all. I’ve had to stop myself from doing activities that are risky even to an Addams.”

“That doesn’t mean you're weak. That just means you need to see a mind healer every now and then that’s all.” Wednesday carefully explains 

“What good will that do?” Pugsley demands “They couldn’t help Mother and Father. How will they be able to help me?!”

“You can’t blame the doctors and the healers for what happened to Morticia and Gomez.” Uncle Fester says in his normal high pitched squeaky voice. “If you want something to blame, blame the unknown disease that took their lives.”

“Both the mundane doctors and the healers are still researching the disease hoping to identify it and find a cure in case it spreads. They don’t even know if it’s necessarily a disease of the mind at this point as you're parents were the first victims.” Aunt Dementia explains in her hypnotizing deep voice. 

“I’ve been seeing a mind healer since I was eleven. They’ve helped me come a long way from where I was back then. It’s their job to help you boost your self-confidence and improve your mental health. They can even prescribe you healing potions allowing you to get a discount at the store. But you have to take them or they’ll cancel the prescription.”

“Okay. I’ll try it out. But if I don’t like it I’ll just buy calming droughts at the usual price.”

Harry frowns not  _ wanting _ to agree to back up Pugsley’s plan to self medicate but knowing it’s better than nothing. That is as long as he’s careful about what potions he buys and how often he takes them. Then again Pugsley and careful rarely go together in the same sentence. Ultimately Harry nods his head and claps Pusgly on the shoulder giving him a proud smile. Silently he decides to help him find a good mind healer and not a quack.

“Is everyone ready to continue the reading of deceased Lady Morticia Anastasia Addams-Frump’s will?” The American Goblin King Bloodaxe asks

The murmuring of the extended family slowly comes to a halt once more as Wednesday responds “Yes, let's continue.”

King Bloodaxe nods his head in the sudden silence of the room and wandlessly restarts the will reading from where they left off.

“To my only daughter, Wednesday Friday Addams. Wednesday as you are aware you have been named the Frump heir by Lady Hecate since birth. It is with her blessing that I once again name you as my Heir By Blood, By Magic, and By Heart. Upon my confirmed death, you will become Lady of House Frump, By Blood, By Magic, and By Heart. Upon my confirmed Death, I leave you the remaining Frump fortune, vaults, properties, possessions, and financial assets. I task my daughter Wednesday Friday Addams with three things upon claiming her Ladyship; upholding the family honor, taking care of the family and clan and fighting for the rights of the less fortunate.”

“Finally at this time I hereby transfer to Wednesday Friday Addams, all the rights, responsibilities and Duties of Head of House Frump.” A flash of magic leaves Aunt Morticia's body and travels through the air. She turns and watches it go. A proud happy smile is on her face as she turns back around “When and if my Wednesday marries her soulmate, that individual will be held to the same tasks or risk forfeiting the Frump Lordship or Ladyship. As I told your brother and cousin, Wednesday, I will always I love you. I have some final advice to give to you. As the Lady of the house, it is your duty to ensure the family is taken care of and to remind them that they are cared for while taking care of your own legal obligations. While that may be, you must never put your health and wellbeing last. You are just as important if not more so as you run the family and clan.”

“For those that may wish to contest or challenge this will, you would be wise to remember that I stated by Blood, by Magic, and by Heart as according to old forms. In addition, my choice of Heir has been blessed by Lady Hecate since her birth. You will not only lose your magic by challenging this will you will also be forcefully removed from the Frump bloodline and clan while being forced to repay in both servitude and monetary value everything House Frump has done for you and given to you. All those that aid you in your quest to contest or challenge this will be held accountable by the old ways.” 

At that Aunt Morticia's holographic will projection ends. Once again everyone takes the time to gather back control over themselves before the American Goblin King Bloodaxe begins to speak. “If it is in accordance with Lady Addams, Head of the houses Addams and Frump’s will we can, at this time, begin handing out the legacies left behind by the former Lady Frump. Starting by allowing Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump, Head of the houses Addams and Frump families and clans and Lady of house Addams to claim her birthright by her mother.”

“Very well.” Wednesday agrees while nodding her head and to dab her glistening eyes with a black handkerchief. She gracefully rises before moving to the front and accepting the Ladyship and signet rings. She then slips them on her fingers. She turns to glare us all down in her usual intimidating manner. “I am Wednesday Friday Addams-Frump. I am the Head of the Houses Frump and Addams, Lady Addams and the rightful Lady of House Frump. I rightfully claim my inheritance.” As what happened before when she claimed the title of Lady Addams, magic suddenly surges into the room filling it to the brim. The magic searches the room before filling Wednesday’s magical core in a brief yet bright flash of orange light as opposed to the former blue. Much like before The Goblin King Bloodaxe hands her a packet of deeds, monetary assets, and other legal necessities she will require as Lady of House Frump. 

Now done Wednesday gracefully walks back to her chair and sits back down before beginning to file the paperwork. Everyone patiently waits and once she’s done the Goblin King Bloodaxe turns to face our family once more. “I ask that once again the family waits before coming up to collect their inheritance until I call your name.” One at a time going backward everyone comes up and collects their inheritance as they are called upon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Mundane = worldwide term used for those without magic.
> 
> Muggle = Great Britain’s term for the mundane/ those without magic.
> 
> Money Systems
> 
> I took the frame of my wizarding money systems idea from ‘Gringotts Currency Converter - Beyond Hogwarts’. I did this because I don't want to spend all my time doing the math for my fanfiction when I could be writing it. 
> 
> In my AU a wizard’s minimum wage is 10 Galleons a or in the case of America 10 Dragots. For each day or week, you complete your assigned amount of work you are paid 10 Galleons or 10 Dragots. 
> 
> 10 Galleons are equal to £30.13 while 10 Dragots is equal to $48.10. Wizards typically pay in smaller change and mostly hand make things so yes that is still the same amount of money in both societies. 
> 
> I will be giving you reminders as side notes throughout the story but hopefully, that put some things in my AU into perspective.
> 
> Poisons and Toxins  
> (Warning the following are deadly poisonous to everyone! The only reason the characters are able to ingest them safely is that they are FICTIONAL! I have listed the following poisons and symptoms in the hopes that if you have such symptoms you will take the necessary preventive measures to get yourself seen by a medical professional. )
> 
> Cyanide  
> Early symptoms of cyanide poisoning include headache, dizziness, fast heart rate, shortness of breath, and vomiting. This may then be followed by seizures, slow heart rate, low blood pressure, loss of consciousness, and cardiac arrest.
> 
> Hemlock  
> Hemlock poisoning occurs after ingesting any part of the plant, such as the seeds, flowers, leaves, or fruits. All parts of this plant contain toxic alkaloids that can be fatal even in small amounts. The alkaloids can affect nerve impulse transmission to your muscles, eventually killing you through respiratory failure. Even touching this plant may cause a skin reaction in some people. Symptoms of hemlock poisoning can appear anywhere between 30 minutes to hours after ingesting the plant. The general symptoms of hemlock poisoning are effects on the nervous system (stimulation followed by paralysis of motor nerve endings and CNS stimulation and later depression), vomiting, trembling, problems in movement, slow and weak later rapid pulse, rapid respiration, salivation, urination, nausea, convulsions, coma, and death.
> 
> Deadly Nightshade also known as Atropa Belladonna  
> The foliage and berries are extremely toxic when ingested, containing tropane alkaloids. These toxins include atropine, scopolamine, and hyoscyamine, which cause delirium and hallucinations and are also used as pharmaceutical anticholinergics. (It paralyzes your nervous system.) Overall Atropa Belladonna has unpredictable effects.
> 
> Thallium  
> Thallium poisoning may include fever, gastrointestinal problems, delirium, convulsions, and coma.
> 
> Arsenic  
> Arsenic poisoning is a medical condition that occurs due to elevated levels of arsenic in the body. If arsenic poisoning occurs over a brief period of time symptoms may include vomiting, abdominal pain, encephalopathy, and watery diarrhea that contains blood.  
> ———————————————————— 
> 
> In my AU The UK is a mostly closed off wizarding country due to the rest of the world shunning their ways. (This will be explained throughout the story.) 
> 
> E.g. Repeatedly creating DarkLords, over-controlling government, banning dark magic and grey magic when people are literally born one way or another with no choice to choose (think skin color), disregarding centuries of tradition for muggles. Most importantly they disregard the Old Gods when they make regular physical appearances in their lives. A prime example of this being them having magic and Lady Hecate regularly visiting magical districts, yet the wizards in the UK have begun to shun the Old Gods and take on muggle traditions.


	4. A Family of Lost Souls

**Chapter 3. A Family of Lost Souls**

* * *

**(Wednesday’s POV)**

**_Friday, August 4th, 2017. Location 1313 Cemetery Lane, Misty Point, California, The United States of America. (Home of the Addams Family)_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Wednesday slips upstairs careful to keep her bloodied form from dripping. Harry is in the kitchen busying himself with dinner. Knowing him there's likely to be a desert well. Since her parents, tragic deaths Lurch has taken over most of the cooking. She is as good at cooking as Harry is at potions. Which is to say only passable after years of trial, error and constant study. While Harry does enjoy surprising the family with food that's not why he is cooking tonight. Thing and Lurch are on vacation and therefore can't help with the upkeep of the mansion. Harry won a two-person cruise to the Bermuda Triangle in a raffle at the local potion’s shop Love Potion #9. Since he couldn't go due to work he figured it would make the perfect surprise gift for the overworked members of the family. 

Harry’s many house elf friends, who have repeatedly yet politely refused to be included as a part of the family, have taken it upon themselves to help her with the upkeep of the large Addams family mansion. Harry simply raised their pay and followed suit becoming her, however temporary, personal chef. He cooks when trying to forget about his troubles. And something is clearly haunting him in the non-magical since. The last thing he needs is to wonder where she slips off to during the night. Not that he’d mind her nightly activities. Harry is not only her favorite cousin he is her best friend and very much like an older brother to her. From what she understands the feeling is mutual. Older siblings, even her, always worry about the younger ones. Harry is simply already bothered enough by someone or something else. She's determined that tonight she will get to the root of the problem. 

Once in her bedroom, she absently locks the door out of habit before carefully undressing. She does not allow a single drop of the blood coating her dress to hit the pristine oak flooring. Instead, she places her dirty clothing in the laundry hamper. After a gentle wandless scourgify, tergo, and banishment charm, her blood-stained clothes look brand new and can stand up the test of UV light. She still prefers them washed the mundane way so they’re left in the now clean laundry hamper. She decides to slip into the shower rather than the tub as to save time. She hates seeing others do all the work when she can help. Still yet, by the time she’s back downstairs Harry’s already prepared tea and cookies to eat on while they wait for dinner to finish. ‘ _ He is truly too kind for his own good. _ ’ she muses before taking one of the plates, a cup, and a saucer out of the air and leading him into the main living room. 

She’s placed her mother’s chair and most of her parent's furniture and collections safely in one of the furniture vaults to preserve them until someone wants to use them again. It was just too much seeing them every day, it made the house feel empty in their absence. In their place are two sets of wing chairs sitting at two round tables on each side of the room, a small sectional sofa and a chaise lounge all done in pristine and white velvet upholstery and solid black oak wood. She gracefully sits down in one of the wing chairs facing the oak table. Wednesday then places the plate of cookies and saucer holding the teacup down on the black lace covered table. 

‘ _ It's time we sit down and talk about what brought Harry to us originally. It’s clearly bothering him and I only understood half of what Mother and Father were talking about at the will reading. Now is as good as a time as any to clear things up. _ ’ __

* * *

(Warning the following are  **deadly poisonous to everyone!** The only reason the characters are able to ingest them safely is that they are FICTIONAL! I have listed the following poisons and symptoms in the hopes that if you have such symptoms you will take the necessary preventive measures to get yourself seen by a medical professional. )

**Cyanide**   
Early symptoms of cyanide poisoning include headache, dizziness, fast heart rate, shortness of breath, and vomiting. This may then be followed by seizures, slow heart rate, low blood pressure, loss of consciousness, and cardiac arrest.   
  


**Hemlock**   
Hemlock poisoning occurs after ingesting any part of the plant, such as the seeds, flowers, leaves, or fruits. All parts of this plant contain toxic alkaloids that can be fatal even in small amounts. The alkaloids can affect nerve impulse transmission to your muscles, eventually killing you through respiratory failure. Even touching this plant may cause a skin reaction in some people. Symptoms of hemlock poisoning can appear anywhere between 30 minutes to hours after ingesting the plant. The general symptoms of hemlock poisoning are effects on the nervous system (stimulation followed by paralysis of motor nerve endings and CNS stimulation and later depression), vomiting, trembling, problems in movement, slow and weak later rapid pulse, rapid respiration, salivation, urination, nausea, convulsions, coma, and death.

**Deadly Nightshade** also knew as **Atropa Belladonna**

The foliage and berries are extremely toxic when ingested, containing tropane alkaloids. These toxins include atropine, scopolamine, and hyoscyamine, which cause delirium and hallucinations and are also used as pharmaceutical anticholinergics. (It paralyzes your nervous system.) Overall Atropa Belladonna has unpredictable effects.

**Thallium**   
Thallium poisoning may include fever, gastrointestinal problems, delirium, convulsions, and coma.   
  


**Arsenic**   
Arsenic poisoning is a medical condition that occurs due to elevated levels of arsenic in the body. If arsenic poisoning occurs over a brief period of time symptoms may include vomiting, abdominal pain, encephalopathy, and watery diarrhea that contains blood.

* * *

Wednesday puts down her empty teacup and reaches for the teapot in shock. Harry has just finished a detailed summary of his first year at Hogwarts. It’s obvious it’s painful for him to relive however he clearly wants to talk about it to let her know what happened to him. He’s now waiting for some sort of response. To be honest she's not sure where to start. A rare problem for her as she’s usually holding back her responses.

‘ _ The Philosopher's stone was obviously not destroyed since the British are working on replicating it as we speak… I thought The Boy Who Lived was a British Fiction… What kind of mad man lays a series of deadly traps in a school full of children who can't defend themselves?... ...Like he said it was obviously a test... _ ’ 

“They actually called you The Boy Who Lived? I thought that was just the title of a book series.” is what she finally finds herself asking first.

“Unfortunately, not. You know I’ve never even gotten any royalties from any of the products with my name?” Harry asks before finishing off his cuppa.

“Why not?” Wednesday asks confused while reaching for more cyanide sugar cubes. The tea is a bit bitter, which is odd since she grew and dried the hemlock and nightshade leaves herself.

“I didn’t authorize any of them. Not that they’re true to mind you.” Harry adds while refilling his own cup and reaching for the thallium laced honey and pitcher of creamer before deciding to add some cyanide sugar cubes to his own cup. 

_ Harry’s mentioned finding the hemlock and nightshade blend surprisingly delightful if a bit bitter. I’ll have to offer him a proper cuppa of Hemlock and Nightshade tea some time. Something is definitely off with this blend. Perhaps heating it up will help?’  _

“I mean, I obviously didn’t grow up in a castle waited on like some kind of King.” Harry continues “Now that I’m in hiding I can’t even sue. I mean, I should have done it years ago but back then I didn’t know any better. I had no idea the books existed until I was well into my life in Germany. After I found out I made it a priority to learn about everything created using my name or under my name. To say the mass amount of products were a shock is an understatement.”

“Everything about that is illegal.” Wednesday comments before taking a sip of her tea and putting it back the cup back on its plate finding it too hot. Luckily her skin grows back within minutes. She’ll just have to wait it out. “But like you said that's not a technicality we can use against them at the moment.” She closes her mouth sucking on the blood as her skin regenerates.

Harry stirs his tea sadly before taking a sip and pouring in scotch from a glass bottle he bought while on holiday in Spain. “Yeah, I mean get I survived several killing curses and worse but the whole ‘The Boy Who Lived’ title has always been ridiculous. Even more so now that they’ve tacked on Dark Lord. I mean The Dark Lord Who Lived sounds even more pretentious than before. I still don’t understand how I was labeled the new Dark Lord! I was the one to train and lead the army that killed of the last Dark Lord and his forces! Then they give Dumbledore the credit?! The man faked his own death at the beginning of the battle to avoid fighting! ”

“For what it’s worth no one outside of Great Britain’s influence cares,” Wednesday says hoping to convey her empathy by absently reaching for a plain Scamander shaped cookie and offering Harry the cookie plate.

“What? Why not?” Harry asks furrowing his brows confused and taking a Brachiosaurus shaped cyanide sugar cookie with white buttercream and thallium frosting. 

Wednesday finishes her own cyanide sugar cookie before responding. Harry patiently waits sitting the plate of homemade cookies between them. “Everyone outside of the UK knows that the whole Dark Lord tradition is more of a governmental control tactic than anything else,” Wednesday says at last. “Thankfully the tradition has remained isolated to the northern European county’s. The world hasn’t had a Dark Lord outside of magical Great Britain’s direct influence in over 2,000 years. It was one of the reasons for the revolutionary war.”

“Merlin! I knew I was set up but I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Harry says before taking a deep gulp from his cuppa.

Wednesday sighs and looks her cousin dead in his eyes hoping to convey the seriousness of the situation. “You weren’t just set up Harry. You were conditioned like a pig for slaughter.” She explains before reaching for another cookie. This time its zombie shaped with a bit of red frosting around the edges. “Nearly everyone has fallen for it before you. If it wasn't for you noticing something was off and hiding your true self so early on you wouldn’t be here today. You would be dead or still under their control.”

“I am aware. You know, I still don’t understand how no one noticed my magical core is dark. I’m beyond grateful they didn’t but there were several clues I couldn’t cover up. Some I couldn't even avoid displaying. People could have used those clues to find out the truth and not just about my core. I mean about everything.” Harry says before topping off another cookie.

“People see what they want to see,” Wednesday says with a slight shrug. “From the way things played out, I’d say you put on a pretty good act. Add in the fact that you already had the masses eating out of your hand before you met them and several other people collaborating an entirely fake backstory it’s no wonder you pulled it off. Those things together are difficult to accomplish without at least a small majority of those involved noticing their own participation.”

“It wasn’t as though the order didn’t know what they were doing.” Harry sardonically responds while absently reaching for his tea.

“I’m sorry what order?” Wednesday asks confused clearly shocking Harry who nearly spills his tea.

“The Order of the Phoenix? They were the original defense against Voldemort.” Harry responds seemingly baffled by her lack of knowledge.

“Right. Sorry, it’s been a while since I took a history course and unlike you, I wasn’t unfortunate enough to live through it all.”

“It’s alright. If it's any ones at fault it’s mine. I keep forgetting not everyone lived through the same experiences as me.” Harry says abashed.

“You need to stop putting yourself down, Harry.” Wednesday scolds. “I don’t know who trained that aspect into you but if I ever find them I’ll kill them myself.”

“Don't worry I took care of them long before I took out Voldemort,” Harry says beginning to clean up their snack. “They've been dead for years with no one the wiser. Everyone thinks I sent them to a safe house outside of England or something. Their ashes never left their neighborhood despite everyone seeing them driving away and at customs.”

“I’m surprised no one noticed.” Wednesday comments gathering their plates. “Who were they?”

“The Dursleys,” Harry says absentmindedly walking into the kitchen.

“Who are the Dursleys?” Wednesday asks curiously as she follows him from behind.

“They were the muggle family that Dumbledore paid to keep me as a servant. For the first eleven years I was with them I lived in a shoe cupboard sorry shoe closet under the stairs. Once they were convinced into allowing me to leave for Hogwarts I was moved into Dudley’s second bedroom. During the school breaks I was forced to spend with them I lived in that room except for my weekly ‘chores’. They placed eleven locks on the door and added one for every year I was with them. I was fed cold canned soup in a dog bowl through the cat flap they installed on the door twice a week. Poor Hedwig could hardly hunt as they placed bars on the windows.” Harry explains as he washes the dishes and Wednesday days. “Admittedly that's one of the reasons I rescued Alexis when I met her. All three of us were kept locked up, supposedly for the greater good of the UK’s magical society. I found a way to keep us all alive and a little better off.”

“I see,” Wednesday says tightly carefully drying the last saucer before wandlessly banishing the dry dishes to their cabinets. “Has anyone told you that what those mundanes and that over glorified headmaster did was wrong?” She asks moving out of the way as Harry gets the roast out of the oven.

“No?” Harry responds after some thought while putting everything onto the table. “Not really. I mean, I always suspected as much and the Weasley twins would try to pull me away to talk about it. Neville and Luna... they helped me out as much as they could. For years they did everything in their power to help me. George and Fred helped me now and then too but... no one else ever cared.”

“They didn’t care?” Wednesday repeats in a monotone voice from where she’s frozen by the floo enraged.

“You need understand in England Dumbledore’s word is taken as law. It’s been that way for over 73 years.” Harry explains as he seats himself. 

“You know what? I don’t care.” Wednesday says seating herself. “No one deserves to live like that, especially my family. After dinner, we’re starting your defense and attack training.” Wednesday says decisively.

“What about my pureblood training?” Harry asks confused while beginning to carve the roast.

“We’ll work on that afterward,” Wednesday says with authority while serving herself roasted potatoes and carrots. “Knowing how to protect yourself in both the mundane and magical worlds takes priority.”

“I take it what I’ll be learning isn't common knowledge?” Harry asks amused.

“Right. And it shouldn’t be shared with anyone outside of the family. It’s a good thing you live right across the street. Otherwise, you’d be staying the night.”

* * *

**_Saturday October 24th 2017 Location 1300 Cemetery lane, Misty Point California, The United States of America (Home of the Sayre Family)_ **

*BooOO~OOnG* Harry jerks awake in bed looking around alarmed and confused.”What the fuck was that?!” he asks the equally confused and startled Hedwig and Alexis. Hedwig is looking around wildly in distress from the bed’s rafters. Alexis is coiled up around her blanket on the bed in an undignified circle hissing and swaying threateningly. *BooOO~OOnG* The three-story mansion begins to shake again. *BooOO~OOnG* Wizarding pictures rattle on the walls. The people in the frames lean on tables and their walls for support. Harry catches his cup of water before it can fall and hit the floor. *BooOO~OOnG* the sound rings out one last time echoing throughout the house and the occupant's eardrums.

*SquAK!* Hedwig screams incoherently as her feathers ruffle and fan out in a predatory manner. Harry shoots to his feet and summons his clothes and wand holsters onto his person. Meanwhile, Alexis shoots forward slithering her body to wrap around his (Harry’s) person. As soon as she’s secure Alexis’s tongue darts out to taste the air. She and Hedwig spare each other a look and Hedwig nods before flying onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry methodically and silently makes his way out of the master chambers and down the three flights of stairs. Alexis scents the air nodding or shaking her head in response to Hedwig's silent questions as they make their way down. Finally, they reach the bottom floor where Hedwig and Alexis go ramrod straight… or well as straight as a puffed up owl and a snake wrapped around someone’s arm and waist can go.

~ **Visitors?** ~ Alexis asks confused tongue flicking out to taste the air.

“ **That does seem to be the case,** ” Hedwig responds also confused and slowly flattening her feathers while giving them a quick preen. “ **But why did they make that noise? It was awfully rude!** ”

_ ‘Oh, someone's at the door.’  _ Harry thinks to himself quickly running a hand through his hair as if that would make himself more presentable. He’s wearing his black star wars pajama pants with white fighter jets and his Irish green Quidditch fan tank top.  _ ‘Who the fuck set the doorbell as a gong?’  _ Despite spending the past few months researching and looking into the family trees he has to be rather discreet about it. In other words, he has not learned all that much. Still, finding out who set the doorbell as a Gong is now on the list.

“Maybe he's not home.” 

_ That sounds suspiciously like Nev. But it can't be Neville. He died at the final battle… didn't he? The Weasley matriarch said… _

“No, he's home. He just has a bad case of wrackspurts. Try the doorbell again.” _ Luna?! _

*BooOO~OOnG* 

“ **There! They've done it again!** ” Hedwig complains glaring accusingly as Harry opens the door. Harry stares blankly in shock at an alive Neville and Luna standing smiling at his doorstep. 

“Surprise!” Neville shouts throwing his arms up in the air after the silence lasts a bit too long.

“You're not dead,” Harry says in shock, hope clearly written in his voice.

“Of course were not dead silly.” Luna says in her dreamy voice with one of her kind smiles “Just like you're not the newest Dark Lord.” 

“Can we come in?” Neville asks gesturing to the open doorway. “I bought homemade banana bread. Longbottom recipe,” he says taking a loaf wrapped in clear plastic out of the bag slung around his shoulder. “And… I know they're in here somewhere…” he mumbles elbow deep in a bottomless black shopping bag digging for… something.

“Behind the jars and to the right of the quilts. Do try not to rearrange everything again.” Luna instructs with a gentle yet firm smile.

“What's the between the plates?” He asks Luna while moving out of the way enough to hold the solid iron door open but not enough to block their entry.

“We bought chocolate chip and pumpkin cookies!” Luna cheers opening up the upside-down plate and entering before he has a chance to reach out and take one. His eyes widen upon seeing the wedding ring on her finger as she passes. 

“I'll just let her find it.” Neville says defeated while walking forward confidently. “We went out and bought pumpkin juice and the ingredients for treacle tart.” He says with a smile.

“Which is why you're my best friend. Speaking of,” Harry says throwing his arm around his best friend's shoulders and leading him into the house. “when were you planning on telling me you and Luna were soulmates? Wait, are you soulmates?”

“Yes,” Nev says with a small awkward and embarrassed smile. “And we always meant to tell you but Hermione and those Weasleys kept you running ragged. We were lucky to see you twice a week outside of their watch. If it wasn't for the twins we wouldn't have been able to see you at all most days.”

“Still... I wish you had found the time to tell me. Not that I’m mad, mind you.” Harry says stopping once in the hallway and looking around confused. “Where did she go?”

“Uh, she might have mentioned redecorating your kitchen on the way here?’ Neville says awkwardly, clearly embarrassed. 

“Great.” At Neville’s embarrassed look Harry explains “No seriously. That's great! My kitchen is way too old fashioned. I don't know how to work half of it. I’ll let her have her fun. Should we help out?”

“Oh. Uh, probably?” Neville says before gasping and staring rudely in amazement. “Are those Gargoyles? Like real, living Gargoyles?” 

“We are very much alive yes.” A raspy voice responds gathering Harry's attention as he doesn't recognize the voice. “We have guarded this mansion since it was built back in Italy in 1681.” One of the full bodied Gargoyles rasps out before coughing causing his wings to shake. “Please forgive me I have a terrible cold.”

“Why didn't you say something sooner, Claude? Do you need me to call a healer or get Wednesday to make you a pepper up potion?”

“That would be much appreciated, however, we have three healers on staff. Seven if you count your house elves. I will simply see one of them.”

“Oh, I didn't know,” Harry says abashed.

“That is understandable. All households have a minimum of five healers on staff. It is just not common knowledge. Not all wizards are as kind as you master Sayre. However, I don't advice going to them for your own treatment unless its an emergency. I fear other wizards will likely look down on you for it.”

Harry sighs and a retort already on his tongue but is Neville who responds. “People like that aren't worth getting to know. So kitchen?” 

“Why the rush?” Harry asks watching as Kylian takes Claude's post. He doesn't want to seem overbearing but he also doesn't want his employees overworked. Gargoyles are very much like Goblins in regards to work ethic and have been known to literally work themselves to death. 

“You do want some say in the design don't you?” Neville asks with a grin. It's no secret among their small friend group that once Luna has a design for something in mind it gets designed exactly as she envisions it. Depending on the idea this can be a very good or a very bad thing.

“Good point. Alright follow me.”


	5. When we met

**Chapter 4. When we met**

**_March 7th, 2018_ **

* * *

Being a natural metamorphosis and Gringotts richest and most influential customer has its advantages, he muses strolling down Phantasm Square looking his full 37 years. He’s hesitant to trust any of his new friends with his secrets despite their lack of animosity toward him. As it turns out British Wizards are publicly shunned outside of the United Kingdom for their tendency to produce a new Dark Lord every century. It probably doesn't help that anyone trying to change the British community and help it advance is immediately labeled a ‘Dark Lord’ or a servant to a Dark Lord. 

He still can't believe he found Luna alive and married to Neville Longbottom here in America. The most surprising thing to happen in the past year, however, has been becoming good friends with Draco Malfoy of all people. Later today he’s preparing to meet with his newfound cousin on his mother's side, Wednesday Addams. Both she and Draco have helped him with duties he hadn't known he'd been neglecting as the Lord of Potter, Black, and Sayre. He smiles as he enters the twelve-story magic marble building serving as New York's main Gringotts bank. Unlike Britain, America has a plethora of magical communities. They all intermingle creating a vastly different type of magical community. 

While his personal favorites are in California and the Magical State of Sleepy Hollow, New York comes as a close second. Like California, most other American states and most magical countries worldwide, New York has the better portion of its state hidden under something akin to a fidelus. He remembers learning about it at Durmstrang Institute. He can do the spell wandlesly while half asleep but for the life of him he can't remember its name. Speaking of wards, so far he hasn't found his soulmate due to the Olympian wards keeping him and most other Gods out of an area near Long Island. Still, he's confident that it’s only a matter of time before they meet.

“Lord Sayre right this way,” Broadgash says meeting him inside the second door. 

That’s another thing that’s different here in America and in most other countries. As long as you're prompt and on time to your appointment the Goblins will send an escort to meet you at the door. Times like this are when his Slytherin side and his secrets come in handily. For one, wizarding Britain has no idea what he really looks like, that he's a metamorphic or that his mum was adopted by a muggle family. If anyone ever finds out he can trace it back to the four people not bound by Goblin law and blood oaths to Mother Hekate. Secondly, no one but him, three of his servants and five Goblins know his true name. He’ll tell his soulmate once they're bonded but that's about it. Magical names exist for a reason after all. Third, he’s a God and a very powerful one at that. He’s the head God of most pantheons all under different aliases. If he doesn't want to be found, summoned or seen he won't. Simple as that. 

He’s still contemplating what to do once he travels back to his most recent childhood. He knows he won't support Britain's Order of the Phoenix but does he want to support Voldemort? What were he and his death eaters even fighting for? Well, today he's going to find out. It’s 3 am and he has until 12 pm to learn about the history of Wizarding Britain's last war.

* * *

Nico storms out of Camp Half-Blood in a furious rage. He still can't believe what he just saw and overheard. It was bad enough being a God stuck in a demigod camp for the past 17 years. But to learn the man he stayed for had the gall to toy with his heart and life like that makes him wish they were all dead. He glares back at the camp hearing Chiron call everyone to lunch. 

_ How could Will do that to me?! Will, my precious Will- No! Not mine. William Solace was never my soulmate. Gods. I should have known. Our connection was never natural. It always felt off. Like...like… Oh, Gods, was I drugged?!  _ In a panic, he uses his rage to shadow travel to the closest Gringotts and straight into his head account managers office. “I need a love potion test stat!” he orders ignoring Goblin King Bloodaxe and his current client’s shock. 

“If you believe yourself to have been subjected to a love potion you will need to wait. I am with a client at the moment Lord di Angelo.” Goblin King Bloodaxe says having gotten over his initial shock. These two may be Gringotts top clients but like the new Lady Addams and new Lord Malfoy, they’ve made it clear that as their family before them they'll either be the death of him or help him rise in rank.

“Look, I’m prepared to pay you both however much it costs to make up for this breach of protocol and procedure, but I need a test done for love potions immediately! Okay?! I've been with the man for 17 years!” Both their eyes immediately widened in shock and fear and Bloodaxe stands quickly, moving to process the order. Nico, for his part, breaks down crying as the shock and adrenaline begin to wear off.

“Hey, hey, don't cry. Please don't cry. Oh Gods, uh- Maybe talking about it will help? What makes you think you've been poisoned with a love potion?” the kind stranger asks.

“I  _ saw  _ them together. They were- I was coming back from the infirmary. I heard him say he loved her. I froze. I mean what else was I to do you know?! Then they said- He was talking to her about me.” *Sniff* “They were- They were laughing about leading me on and- and how no one knows about them. Next thing I knew he was Kissing  _ HER _ ! _ Tearing off her clothes _ !! I always thought it was odd how close they were but I never- Oh gods I’m such an idiot. I should have at least suspected something when he refused to take off his clothes around me or even just show me his soulmark.” Nico sobs just now noticing he's on the floor.

“Yeah, that's kinda dumb. Do you know what else is dumb?” the man asks moving from the plush leather chair and abandoning his uneaten lunch.

“What?” he asks with his best death glare, rethinking his earlier assumption that the man with him is nice and kind. 

“I uh- I assumed I was a half-blood and human for like 17 years despite everything that pointed to the contrary. You know, I did the whole love potion thing too for about five years. Her name was Ginvera. I’m gay and I still had no idea.” the kind man says moving to give him a hug.

“Why are you telling me this,” Nico asks sniffing and instinctually cuddling into the man before pulling back slightly and looking at the visible rows of static coming from where they touch confused.

“To remind you of the true power of magic. Potions and well-placed spells can mess you up beyond belief but not always beyond repair. You just need to get your system cleared and keep your chin up okay?”

“Okay.” he readily agrees. Something in the man's very essence calls for him to trust him unconditionally. Nico looks back down and chokes back another sob. Where their hands touch a light glow appears alongside the increased electricity. It looks like a soulmark bond trying desperately to ignite. 

“Oh.” His soulmate says in shock upon seeing what he’s staring at. “Well, this certainly changes a few things.” 

Nico pulls away hastily wiping away his tears. He’s not a cryer, damnit. It was one thing breaking down in front of a complete stranger, but this is _his soulmate_. Oh, gods- his soulmate who he’s spent the past 17 years cheating on! What kind of image is he presenting for him?! This isn't him. This is-

“Hey! Hey, calm down. It's okay.” his soulmate soothes rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“No is not. I’m not normally like this I swear.” Nico hastily assures. “I’ve taken down Giants and Titans. Hell, I’ve walked through Tartarus alone! I'm not a cryer I don't- I never meant to cheat on you- I don't know what's wrong with me.” Nico says beginning to hyperventilate in his panicked state.

* * *

Harry looks down at his soulmate in shock at what he just admitted. While it seems they have both lived long, laborious lives, he truly pity's anyone who has to go through or has gone through Tartarus, especially alone. He was against its creation from the start but Chaos was going through a rebellious stage at the time and ze didn't care what life they created.

“I need you to breathe for me. Okay? In and out. Deep breaths.” Harry watches as Lord di Angelo follows his advice. He takes a deep breath to reassure himself as he says, “Okay, good. You're doing good.”

“We’re ready to see- Oh congratulations on finding your match Lord Sayre and Lord di Angelo.” Master Bloodaxe says once again surprised by his banks top two ranking clients and mentally counting the pay raise this will give him as he closes the door so he may properly address his top client. “Lord Potter-Black-Sayre, I must ask that you wait here for Lord di Angelo. When he comes back you two may finish completing the bond.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Harry agrees, leaning back as Lord di Angelo wipes his eyes.

“I will be back. I expect at least a date planned by then. I want to be courted.” His soulmate orders moving to stand.

“Okay.” He readily agrees, watching as they disappear around the corner. “Oh wait! Hey! Shit, I never got his first name.” Harry mutters to himself. As the door closes he closes his fist and brings his arm back down. “Shit. I need to plan a date,” he mutters to himself as his magic mirror rings. Unlike Wizarding Britain the rest of the magical world has advanced well beyond 20th-century muggles. They had Wizards on Mars by the late 17th century while magical Britain was still in the early stone age. Thankfully his title as master of Death comes with the ability to gain the knowledge of everyone once they die. Coming back into his Godly status was one hell of a trip. He looks at his ‘phone’ checking the caller Id before swiping to answer. “Hey, Wednesday. You'll never believe what just happened.” 

“You met your soulmate,” Wednesday says excitedly. “Congratulations by the way,” she adds as an afterthought.

“How'd you know?” He asks sitting back down in the leather chair and crossing his legs not overly surprised all things considered.

“We’re best friends with a seer remember? There are literally no secrets with her especially when it comes to us. Speaking of, Draco and I want in on your little plan, Luna, and Neville too.” she instructs before blowing air on something. “You have until tomorrow night to convince Lord di Angelo. That will leave you with enough time to bed him before we leave.”

“Wednesday!” he yells bottling upright scandalized “We just met!”

“Luna and I did some divining.” she continues unperturbed. “He likes skulls, emo, pop-punk, rock, and traditional courting. Good luck cousin,” she says before hanging up.

Harry sighs knowing that he should take her words seriously but not knowing how or why the two managed to get something so specific as Lord di Angelo’s favorite music genres. Still yet he decides to go with it for a date idea. Between Wednesday and Luna, an entire century could be easily predicted. He trusts their divining more than he trusts Draco's ability to brew potions and that's saying something. Still, he was hoping to put off traveling back to the past long enough actually get to know his soulmate. 

He calls his favorite reapers Mort and Azrael ordering them to book his current top three favorite bands and to inform them it’s a private music festival setting. He then searches the best Pop-Punk and Emo bands of the 20th century on his tablet before giving up and quickly dialing Thanatos. He waits until the third call has ringed twice before growing annoyed. “Thanatos!” he yells summoning his servant. 

“My apologies Master.” Thanatos apologizes quickly kneeling. “The Olympian Gods called a meeting and confiscated everyone's phones. They did not believe the three of us when Hekate explained we had to stay in touch with you master. What is it you need of me?”

“I want a music festival set up in my family mansion.” He instructs overlooking the other Olympian Gods arrogance. “The one in California on Cemetery lane across the road from my cousins will work best for what I’m planning.” 

“Very well, it will be done. Who would you like me to book?” Thanatos asks standing and quickly writing his request down on a notepad.

“I already have MCR, Green Day and Black Veil Brides booked but I don't know who to book from there. I’m trying to impress my soulmate.” Harry says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“What's his name?” Thanatos asks while pulling out his gold tablet. “I will search the database for him.” 

“Isn't that cheating?” Harry questions despite feeling like it’s really not.

“Do you want to be wrong on this matter master?” Thanatos asks raising an eyebrow his black wings twitching unable to hide his irritation or any other emotion really through them.

“Right. Well, all I know is he’s the current Lord of the house of di Angelo.” Harry explains while Thanatos types before pausing.

“Chocolate brown eyes, olive skin, and jet black hair?” Thanatos asks

“Yes. Why? What are his favorite bands?” He asks holding himself back from peering at the tablet hoping desperately they're not all dead. The last thing he wants is to pile extra work onto his reapers. They've been looking forward to their simi-vacation since he informed them they'd be traveling back in time. Everyone has already packed the completed death files. All they'll need to do for the next few years is make new documents for the few people who die differently. His angels, on the other hand, are ecstatic and have nearly the entire time off other than patrols and the occasional staff meetings.

“There may be a slight problem with your plan master.”

“Look, if they're all dead just book the ghosts that can make it,” Harry instructs not exactly having much of a backup plan on such short notice. He’ll personally help with the excess paperwork. 

“That's not the problem.”

“Then what is it?” he asks confused and admittedly panicked. “Look, I have maybe a twenty minute to a half-hour window before he’s out of the goblins purifying chambers. I need dinner and a show ready and waiting for him by then. I have less then three days to court him because after that we’re all leaving to go relive the past 27 years. I don't exactly have a lot of time to impress him enough for him to even want to come with me now do I?” 

“He's being purified of the potions Will Solstice and April Garnier have been feeding him?”

“Yes- Wait, you've known about this?!” Harry demands now glaring at his servant and crossing his arms.

“I was unaware he was your soulmate master. I can ask Chaos and Hekate but I don't believe they would have allowed it had they known either. That was actually the subject of today's meeting. It has been a repeated topic given that young Nicholas is set to inherit the entirety of Hades.” Thanatos explains.

“Those potions are illegal in nearly every country including the states. The Gods should have done something about it before now, not just sit around waiting for the problem to solve itself.” Harry fumed.

“I am aware Master. That point was brought up several times however neither Will Solstice or April Garnier have left the camp since they first entered it. The Gods are at a loss as they can not tear down the wards without putting their other children in danger.”

“So it was a no-win situation and  _ my soulmate _ was put in danger because of it?”

“Yes, master.”

“Fine,” he says sitting back down and beginning to plan lunch, and a three-course dinner with what he already has in the kitchen. 

“You are... fine with the situation?” Thanatos asks confused.

“No. You know me better than that Thanatos. I’m saying I understand why everything had to play out as it did. I am not happy about it but I can accept it and forgive the other Gods. Go ahead and book his top three favorite bands.”

“Very well.”

“Have the reapers chose a company to cater the event as well. I’m only cooking for the two of us and by that, I don't mean you.” Thanatos pouts dramatically and Harry laughs.


	6. Rock Show

**Rock Show**

* * *

Nico makes his way back to Bloodaxe’s office nearly skipping with all his newfound excess energy and pulling on his coat sleeves nervously. He's acting childish, he knows this but he blames the excess magic from the ritual. He's 26 years old and he's been alive since the ’30s. As far as he's concerned he can act any damn way he wants. He may not have been there to experience all the changes in the world stuck in a timeless hotel as he was but he still lived the past 17 years in the 21st century. He's an adult damn it, but Gods does he miss being a kid. He’d give anything to have a chance to relive his life. Sadly that kind of magic doesn't exist yet.

The goblins were kind enough to provide him with some of his older clothing that he charmed long ago to grow with him. They feel far more comfortable than any of Will’s old clothing that he’d taken to wearing after he’d vetoed his entire wardrobe one night. Burning Will’s old clothes in the fires of Tartarus sounds simply therapeutic right about now. He gets lost in that fantasy before quickly banishing any thoughts of Will and April from his mind as they enter the office where his real soulmate is waiting for him. To his surprise and confusion, Thanatos is waiting in the room as well.

“Are you ready to go?” His soulmate asks with a smile seeming happy to see him.

“Uh yeah, Yes. I’m ready to go but what is Thanatos doing here?” he asks hoping it's not time for them to die just yet. Gods, you never realize how much of your life you regret until you're looking Death in the face. (Literally in this case.)

“Right, we haven't properly met yet. Hey, I’m the Master of Life, Death, and Magic. Outside of securely warded rooms like this, I prefer to go by Harry or Lord Potter, Lord Black or Lord Sayre. Most people only know me as Harry James Potter though so-” He ends with a shrug.

“Harry James Potter? As in the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior-of-Wizarding-World turned Dark-Lord? That Harry James Potter?” Nico asked feeling a grin trying to form for the first time in what seems like forever.

“All those titles are unearned but yes, that would be me,” Harry says rubbing his neck and shifting foot to foot in clear unease.

“Either you're incredibly modest or wizarding Britain is full of idiots and I think we both know the answer to that,” Nico says feeling a sly grin spread on his face for the first time in years. His soulmate is the master of Death! That is so awesome! He has the best soulmate ever!

“It's such a pity all that hard work has gone to waste. Thank the Gods they're such a small continent huh?” Harry says with a matching smile while offering his arm as Thanatos (Death) moves to the door.

Nico laughs as they interlock their arms. “You and I will get along fine,” he states feeling sure of himself for the first time in years. “I’m Nicolas Savio di Angelo by the way. Most people call me Nico.”

“Thanatos mentioned you're the heir Prince to Hades?”

“Yeah, I get that it may be a deal breaker but-” he says putting his hands in his pocket and looking to his feet which coincidentally ends up pulling them closer together.

“Are you kidding? No, that's awesome. My soulmate is an actual Godly Prince. Your heir to none other than the underworld itself. That's...that's wow.”

Nico feels a blush spread across his face at the words. Back at camp, he was practically ostracized for being the Prince of the dead. Every accomplishment no matter how legendary was discredited. He achieved Godly status at 16 and to this day no one at camp believes him.

“Master I believe we may be overstaying our welcome,” Thanatos mentions still standing by the door and bringing everyone's attention back to the fact they are still in Bloodaxe’s office.

“Right. We’ll be taking our leave, thanks for everything Bloodaxe. We’ll be sure to reward you heavily in addition to your payment when the time comes.” Harry says as Thanatos opens the door.

They exit the bank getting quite a few shocked and confused looks from the passing goblins seeing as only one was seen going in and there are three of them exiting. While God’s such as they can come and go from any property warded or not it’s generally not done because it's rude. 

Nico smiles happily as once outside Gringotts they travel side by side through the shadows only to blink confused and frown as they arrive in front of a large mansion lit blood red by the setting sun.  _ ‘I thought I made it clear I wanted to be courted before we-’ _

“Okay so, your surprise is out back, but they're still setting up. So, I was thinking maybe I can show you around the inside? It's not my best property by far but it's across the street from my cousins so it's the one I use the most.” Harry says unknowing easing his soulmates worries. 

“Why haven't you started working on updating it or making changes if you don't like it?” Nico asks as they enter only to gasp in shock and delight.

“I never said it needs any more updating or that I don't like it. It's just not my best property. I take it you like?” Harry asks happily.

“Yes, I like it! Harry, this is amazing!” Nico exclaims looking around excitedly.

From the outside, the mansion is obviously a mixture of Baroque and Gothic architecture. The inside reflects the same if a bit more subdued as to be livable. The stone walls are plated in a stone that is a gorgeous shade of tan nearing on gold but not overly so. Leading into the hallway there are arched stained glass windows serving as elaborate wizarding portraits. The thick oak hardwood floors are stained a brown so dark they’re nearing on black. What is obviously a house crest rests in the middle of the entryway made of priceless stones. Beyond that, there’s a thin blood red Persian rug running through the entryway. It leads past the double balcony curved staircases made of wrought iron and magic marble. That's not what has his attention though. What has his attention is the breathtaking skulls and  _ actual  _ living gargoyles. He hasn't seen this type of interior decoration outside of France and his home country Italy. There are skulls of various deceased and extinct beings acting as decoration to the gold crown molding and gargoyles living in the corners and edges of the upper walls.

After a two hour tour of the mansion and a five-star dinner that Harry made  _ by himself _ , Nico’s falling hard and fast. He follows a fidgeting Harry outside finding himself once again gaping in shock and delight. The vast backyard is set up with fairy lights hung overhead while actual fairies fly around chattering excitedly. An outdoor amphitheater is set up to the left large enough to seat hundreds. A large indoor greenhouse to the right connects to the mansion itself and is half its size. 

“Is that Gerard Way? Oh, my Gods, that's Gerard Way.” Nico blushes as Gerard Way waves at him and he hesitantly waves back still clinging onto Harry's arm. “What's Gerard Way doing in your backyard?” Nico conspiracy whispers looking around at all the reapers and band members wide-eyed.

“I had Thanatos book your top three favorite bands. I hope you don't mind I booked mine as well.”

“You booked My Chemical Romance, Fall out Boy and Panic at the Disco?! Here?!” he asks excitedly practically jumping with excitement.

“If those are your top three favorites then Thanatos should have booked them yes,” Harry responds with a smile

“Oh, my- Oh my Gods!! You're the best soulmate ever!!”

“Thanks? But isn't a bit early to say that?” Harry asks confused.

“This is our first date and you a cooked three-course meal that rivals any ambrosia I've ever eaten, booked my favorite bands in the backyard to your mansion. I haven't met anyone else with a mansion since I arrived in the 21st century. You have freaking gargoyles living in your house. You decorate with skulls. You don't care that I'm the son of Hades, You're the freaking master of not only Death but-”

“Um hey.” they both turn around to see a reaper and an angel standing arm in arm. “Sorry to interrupt your majesty's but the show is about to start. Everyone is waiting for you to pick out your seats.”

“Oh right of course.”

* * *

“Helllo! California! Unusual crowd, we have here tonight!”

“Whoooo!” the reapers and angels cheer the bands in the front rows occasionally looking back in confusion and alarm at the ones in the air.

“So according to the guys who called us this is a show for the Master of Life, Death and Magic meeting his soulmate the son and Heir of Hades! They were kind enough to invite all the Angels and Reapers who could make it tonight! Now I’m not sure if that's true-”

The crowd goes deathly silent before several angels and reapers fly higher and higher before diving and doing flips only to be pulled back into their places by their unamused friends.

“Oh cool! Looks..looks like they were for real!” then more quietly “Holy shit.” The band members laugh awkwardly and quickly go over the songs they had prepared. “So tonight we are celebrating a soulmate union! The God, The only master of Death, Magic and Life, Harry Potter met his soulmate the son and heir of Hades himself Nico di Angelo!! They met today at 3 pm and have decided to celebrate by having their first date here at The Master of Death’s family mansion! Tonight we have Panic at the Disco opening followed by Fall out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Green Day and ending with Black Veil Brides! Are you ready?!


	7. To Begin Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---As a precautionary reminder I would like everyone to remember that the planet Earth is never in the same place twice. Therefore, if you went backward or forwards in time you would appear in the void of space and die. Please do not attempt any potential time traveling without taking these factors into account. --
> 
> I know this chapter is ridiculously short but it's a necessary filler and the next chapter will be up in about a minute.

**Chapter 7. To Begin Anew**

“So... you're saying we could start over...and like have a second chance to do everything?” Nico asks sitting down his cappuccino as his mind rapidly processes all the possibilities.

“Yeah. I mean, I realize this probably sounds completely crazy and you obviously have a lot going for you.” Hadrian rambles running his hand through his hair.

“Okay.”

“It’s just it would mean a lot to me and my cousins even my best friends.” Hadrian continues beginning to panic at the thought of Nico not agreeing to come.

“I said okay,” Nico repeats crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“They’re all already prepared to go and everything. I didn't even tell them about it.” Hadrian hastily continues panicking further seeing Nico’s raised eyebrow and crossed arms. “My cousin Wednesday is just really good at dividing and my other cousin Luna is a true seer. I’ve never met anyone as good as them at divination.”

Nico smiles and rolls his eyes thinking of all the best ways to get Harry to shut up.

“And I get this is probably really sudden but apparently it’s best if we leave during the full moon-”

Hadrian blinks finding Nico kissing him for the second time that day. He's just barely begun to kiss him back when Nico pulls away.

“I said okay,” Nico repeats face flushed and blushing. “I trust you. Besides, you’ve clearly given this a lot of thought.”

“Okay? So, you're coming with us?” Hadrian asks moving his eyes from Nico’s lips to his chocolate brown eyes.

“Obviously.” Nico scoffs the effect ruined as he stares absentmindedly at Hadrian’s lips.

“Good~” Hadrian practically purrs before leaning back in to kiss his soulmate.

* * *

“So, what now?” Neville asks after everyone has added their blood into the blue hourglass thus turning the once clear stones black.

“We wrap the chain around ourselves and hold on to the hourglass,” Luna explains

“That's it?” Draco asks Hadrian eyeing his other cousin skeptically.

“Pretty much. Yeah.” Hadrian agrees backing Luna up. “This is basically an advanced time turner invented by the Gods.”

“Why can't we just use a regular time-turner?” Neville asks confused.

“Wizard made time turners send your body back in time,” Wednesday explains as Hadrian slowly wraps the silver chain around their group of six from inside their circle.

“Wait, does this do then?” Nico asks ducking his head in embarrassment after Hadrian drops a kiss to his cheek.

“This will send us back to our old bodies on our eleventh birthdays. All our current knowledge, magic, possessions, familiars- everything will come with us.” Hadrian explains coming to a stop between Nico and Wednesday. “Wednesday and I have already talked to King Bloodaxe and he's spoken to King Ragnarok they both spoke to the rest of the goblin King's worldwide. Everything will remain under a fidelus tied to our blood, so no one will notice until we want them to.”

“Okay. But why are we going back to our eleven-year-old body’s?” Draco asks with a frown

Wednesday glares at her bonded husband and soulmate who glares right back. “Well, Luna, Harry and I talked it over and none of us exactly wanted to relieve infancy.” Wednesday sarcastically responds.

“Our next thought was age seven, but we decided that was inadvisable because our former magic would still be settling.” Luna continues placing her hand on the hourglass everyone absentmindedly following her lead.

“We each began magic school at eleven, so any quirks could be quickly overlooked by our respective guardians.” Nico points out following along with what's being said. Neville and Draco nod along in agreement with his sound logic.

“So, is everyone ready?” Hadrian asks

Once everyone voices their affirmative Hadrian takes a deep breath everyone copying his action before moving the sundial on top of the time turner to the roman numeral 11. There's a flash of light as the six are thrown back through time.


	8. What was and What remains

**Chapter 8. What was and What remains**

Hadrian comes to slowly. After blinking to adjust his eyes to the darkroom he looks around himself for a moment before recognizing the room as the hut Vernon took them to escape the hoards upon hordes of Hogwarts acceptance letters. A breach of the Statue of Secrecy if there ever was one. Now it’s just a waiting game to see how long it takes Hagrid to show up.

Three hours later at the sound of Hagrid pounding on the door to the hut with by far more force than necessary Dudley jerks into a sitting position looks around wildly. “Where’s the cannon?” he asks.

There is a crash behind them and Vernon comes skidding into the room. “Who’s there?” he shouts. “I warn you, I’m armed!”

There is a familiar pause, then a loud smash as Hagrid quite literally breaks down the door with the unnecessary force of his knocking. The hinges are left hanging as the door falls with a defining crash to the dust-ridden floor. Hagrid then calmly walks into the hut, picks up the door, and forces it back in place. He turns to look at them all. “Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh? It’s not been an easy journey….”

In that moment Hadrian realizes exactly why Hagrid would have made a good Slytherin. Narrowing his eyes, he decides it is time to put his former memories and acting lessons to the test. No matter how sporadic the lessons, the Durmstrang professors only expect the best when it comes to their students. And he is fully capable of pulling this off, he was after all their star student in nearly every subject. Not to mention all his years acting as the Gryffindor golden boy.

* * *

“This is it,” Hagrid states coming to a halt, “-the Leaky Cauldron. It’s a famous place.”

Hadrian gives the tiny, grubby pub a once over before looking to Hagrid with a childish questioning look. Hagrid for his part ignores the look and steers him inside. The low buzz of chatter stops as they walk in. Everyone takes a moment to welcome Hagrid waving at him and asking about his day while others look to him curious and intrigued. Hadrian has a sneaking suspicion that they already recognize him. Still, yet people remain polite as Tom asks; “The usual, Hagrid?”

“Can’t Tom, I’m on official Hogwarts business.” Hagrid declares clapping his hand on Hadrian’s shoulder.

“Good Lord,” Tom says peering at Hadrian, “is this- can this be?”

The Leaky Cauldron suddenly goes completely still and silent. At this point in his life, Hadrian is fairly positive this entire day has been scripted by Dumbledore with everyone else none the wiser. And that- that just won't do.

“Bless my soul,” whispers Tom, “Harry Potter, what an honor.” He quickly moves from behind the bar, rushes toward Hadrian and seizes his hand with actual tears in his eyes. “Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back.”

Suddenly chairs are unanimously abandoned and in the next moment Hadrian has backed away behind a beaming Hagrid. Hadrian looks around nervously making sure to appear as alarmed, confused and frightened as a child in his position would be.

“Why is it an honor to meet me? Hagrid what's going on?” He asks letting his voice shake in fear for good measure.

“Right- well,” Hagrid said awkwardly as everyone stares on confused. “‘Member what I err said ‘bout ya bein famous?” Hagrid asks causing several people to balk and look even more confused and whisper things like “Doesn't know he's famous?” “Harry Potter doesn't know he's famous?”

“But I can't be famous!” Hadrian erupts hysterically making tears well up in his eyes. “Famous people know they're famous! Famous people don't grow up working as a servant! Famous people are not freaks like me! I’m not famous! I don't believe you!”

There's the quiet sound of silent shock before everyone turns to Hagrid who tries to pull him past the stunned crowd and outback. They're stopped by an openly curious Quirrellmort and quite a few customers who are now glaring at Hagrid and looking to him concerned.

“Professor Quirrell!” Hagrid joyfully cheers forgetting his former plight. “Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?” Quirrellmort asks carefully testing his knowledge while everyone whispers quietly and listens in.

“What's dark art and why would it be on the school’s curriculum if we don't need to learn it?” Hadrian replies sounding intrigued and curious.

The room once again goes silent in shock. Hadrian can actually feel the horror and realization that he genuinely has no clue what's going on dawn on everyone. Hadrian reassures himself with the knowledge that to these people at this point in time he’s already saved them from the war that wrecked their world.

Quirrellmort for his part manages to shake off his shock fairly well after receiving many encouraging looks from Tom the barman and the Leaky Cauldron’s customers to find out just what in Merlin’s name is going on. “You’ll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I’ve g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.” Quirrellmort looks terrified at the very thought. A good actor but a bit poor at keeping it up for too long. “I- I’d be happy to happy to go shopping with you.”

“Course!” Hagrid happily agrees completely oblivious to the scene they've just caused.

The rest of the pub goes back to talking and carefully observing him in his cousin's oversized hand me downs and bruises he doesn't bother to hide as they walk to the back of the pub. A few comments make it to Harry's ears however, things such as “-dressed in oversized muggle rags!” and “Do you see that? It looks like some brut tried to strangle him to death!” The most prominent questions going around so far is “Just where has our savior been all these years?” and “Who would do this to a child?” Thankfully, Hagrid remains as obvious as ever.

“W-Watch carefully P-P Potter.” Quirrellmort says before pulling out his wand “T-Three up, two- two across from the pentagram.” He taps the wall once with the point of his wand before the entrance to the alley opens.

Hadrian takes half a step back in genuine fear and awe as it finally dawns on him that yes, he has gotten a second chance to live his life.

“Welcome, to Diagon Alley,” Hagrid says with a wide grin while Hadrian looks on.

* * *

“T-T-The bank first?” Quirrell asks Hagrid while Voldemort quietly observes the young Potter heir from the slit in Quirrell’s turban. The boy is looking around wide-eyed and calculatingly in obvious shock and awe. How could this child, his arch-nemesis, grow up so unaware of his magic? He could feel the power rolling off him in waves before Hagrid even brought him into the Leaky Cauldron. Surly his magical guardian, whoever they are, informed him of the basics. Then again... thoughts of his own childhood spring to mind.

“Course.” Hagrid happily agrees taking ahold of Potter’s shoulder causing him to violently flinch.

“S-Sorry.” Potter apologies ducking his head and looking to the ground in an oblivious show of trained submission. Still, the boy quickly follows along moving closer to Quirrell’s body and away from that of the half-giant. If Voldemort's suspicions are correct, then it isn't out of fear but out of instinctual survival. Despite being his enemy, he can't help but feel a companionship for the child. Looking at the boy, he orphaned, Voldemort slowly comes to a decision. He can use this. ‘ _Yes..._ ’ he thinks to himself with a smile. It’s becoming increasingly obvious the Light has done nothing to endear their savior to them. He will simply need to change his plans to endear the child to his side instead.

There's the sound of hooting and cages crashing as they pass Eeylops Owl Emporium before a snowy owl flies out of the shop and lands on Potter's shoulder. To further the shock and confusion of Quirrell, Voldemort, Hagrid, the shopkeepers, and the spectators on the street the snowy owl bites Potter’s ear and initiates a familiar bond.

“Well, that’s one for the books.” The owner of Eeylops Owl Emporium says with a laugh.

“What just happened?” Potter asks confused while absent-mindedly petting the owl as she preens herself.

“Only a few recorded instances of it happening but she must have been yours in a past life, kid. Come by when you get your truck. Just buy her the basics and you can have her for free. I wouldn't have had her for sale if I’d known she had an existing bond.”

“Thank you.” Potter says with a small smile. Voldemort can tell the Potter heir does not smile often.

* * *

“Gringotts,” Hagrid says simply before beginning to climb the magic marble steps. He completely ignores the goblins staring wide-eyed toward their group, specifically Hadrian. Not that Quirrellmort or Hagrid notice that detail. Hadrian pauses to bow respectfully at the wide-eyed goblins. At his bow, the goblin general relaxes and bows deeply in response a fact that doesn't escape Quirrellmort notice. “Yeah, that’s a goblin,” Hagrid explains before immediately dismissing the high-ranking goblin official from his mind thinking of him in the same manner British wizards think of house-elves. After they pass the bronze doors the second group of goblins pause to stare wide-eyed at Hadrian in awe blocking the entrance to the bank by default. Hadrian repeats his actions making sure to subtly cross his arms over his chest in a traditional goblin warrior greeting. The goblins quickly copy his actions before moving to open the solid silver and titanium doors engraved with words of warning.

“Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Hadrian smiles at the poetic threat remembering his flight on the dragon and subsequent years secretly working as a codebreaker and warder for Gringotts to make up for his actions. He had to continue the work all throughout his remaining Hogwarts years and even while he studied at Durmstrang. After all, you can never fool a goblin. Well... you can but it’s mighty difficult and inadvisable to mortals.

“Like I said, yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob it,” Hagrid says bringing his attention back to the here and now as the silver doors open offering the view of the vast marble hall. As one the goblins look up and zero in on their group. Before anyone takes notice of what gathered the goblins' attention they go back to writing, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses, and generally doing their daily business. After the three of them have waited in line Hagrid further proves himself as knowledgeable about goblins and Gringotts as the common muggleborn. “We’ve come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter’s safe.”

Hadrian has to refrain from rolling his eyes. He never realized just how ignorant of the wizarding world Hagrid truly is. And the man lives in it for Merlin’s sake!

“Do have your key, sir?” The goblin asks looking at Hadrian and completely overlooking Hagrid.

“Got it here somewhere,” Hagrid responds before he begins just emptying his pockets onto the goblins desk, scattering handfuls of soggy moldy dog biscuits, candy wrappers and other such rubbish all over the goblins desk and book of numbers. The High goblin...Ragknot according to his nameplate, Quirrellmort and Harry wrinkle their noses at the sight and smell before gathering control over themselves. Hadrian watches the High goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals pause to look at the half-giant with obvious contempt. Hadrian doesn’t blame him for his contempt. Honestly, how rude can someone be? This is a place of business and those doggy biscuits are soaking into the stacks of fine parchment.

“Got it,” Hagrid says, at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

“And _why_ do you have Heir Potter’s key?” High Goblin Ragknot asks with a sneer, startling them all with his words.

_**This** **most** certainly did not happen last time. Of course, this is a different Goblin. It is possible the last goblin was simply firmly rooted in Dumbledore's back pocket. _

“At?” Hagrid asks dumbfounded

“Why are you the one presenting Heir Potter’s key. How did you even come to possess Heir Potter’s key?” High Goblin Ragknot asks. The question draws the crowd’s attention as a small army of goblins subtly begin to surround Hagrid weapons drawn. Both Hadrian and Quirrellmort quickly step out of the way both wide-eyed at the proceedings.

“Professor Dumbledore gave it to me he did. An’ I’ve also got a letter ‘ere from Professor Dumbledore.” Hagrid boasts, throwing out his chest. “It’s about the You-Know-What

in vault seven hundred and thirteen.” he continues oblivious to the fact that both Hadrian and Quirrellmort have backed away or that he is essentially surrounded by several Goblin warriors and at the edge of their blades.

High Goblin Ragknot carefully reads the letter twice before passing the letter to a Goblin general behind him causing Hagrid to pale considerably. It’s only then that he seems to notice the weapons pointed at him and the hushed whispers of the bank’s employees and clientele who are all staring at the proceedings instead of doing business.

“At’s goin on?” Hagrid asks radiating confusion and unease.

“Mr. Rubis Hagrid you are unlawfully in possession of Heir Potter’s Key. In addition, you have just handed us this letter asking us to simply sit back and allow you to empty the Flamel's entire vault.” At both revelations, the crowd gasps drawing Hagrid’s attention to them. “This letter has Lord Flamel's forged signature. As a result of your actions here today you are hereby banned from any and all Gringotts from this point in your life forward. As you do not have an account with us you should have no reason to return.”

“At?! Forged- ‘At are yer talkin about?!” Hagrid demands before the wards of the bank send him flying out both now open doors and onto the street. Everyone stares at the sight in shock before the doors once again close and the guards move back into their former positions.

“Heir Potter, I will have someone take you down to your vaults. After that, you will be needed to sort out some business concerning your accounts with us. Griphook!” High goblin Ragknot calls.

High goblin Ragknot waves his hand over his desk banishing the rubbish Hagrid disregarded while Hadrian moves to follow Griphook.

Quirrell and Voldemort possessing one body move to sit down both in shock over what just transpired. Who knew Hagrid was so stupidly brazen? Several of the clientele are having similar thoughts themselves. Everyone knows better than to try and rob or outsmart a Goblin.


	9. Gringotts Revelations

**Chapter 9. Gringotts Revelations**

Hadrian follows Griphook down the halls to the mine entrance. Once there Griphook holds the door open for him before whistling for a cart which naturally comes hurtling up the tracks toward them. As soon as they’re both seated, they’re off. Trusting Griphook to steer the cart with his magic, Hadrian leans back and enjoys the ride smiling as they pass the dragon and making a mental note to get a summer job at Gringotts. Fifteen minutes of diving straight down and swinging past curved caverns they reach their destination. Once they're both out Griphook unlocks the door before handing him back the key to his trust vault. He smiles as the green mist comes pouring out testing them both for any form of magical or muggle deception before settling. That particular invention was one of his mothers, not that that the wizards who use the security measure know that. Client confidentiality and all.

Hadrian smiles as he looks into his vault before wandering inside. He never exactly got a chance to explore it before Dumbledore and his followers began emptying it for their own pleasure. Having never entered his vault directly before his fourth year he never noticed the shelves of books. Taking a featherlight, bottomless satchel hanging off the shelf bearing the Potter family crest he begins browsing the shelves for anything useful. After a good five minutes, he takes five potion-making guides since that's one of his worst subjects before moving on to a section on runes. Once done with the books he’s pocketed five potion-making guides, two books on runes, four books on familiars, three books on his family history, and two on house-elves. Knowing himself he figures he’ll buy more than enough in Flourish and Blotts to avoid going to the Hogwarts library for anything other than researching assignments.

Finally done looking through the books he walks back toward the entrance where the piles of gold guard the door. He looks around himself confused having no idea how he’s going to complete his transactions. Simply carrying his gold in his pockets like he did last time won't work for obvious reasons.

“Do you know the conversion rate?” Griphook asks noticing his clients' obvious worry and frustration. 

“Yes actually. A muggle 100-pound note is equal to 20 gallons, 1 sickle, and 10 knuts. There’re 17 silver sickles to a gold galleon and 29 bronze knuts to a sickle. It took me 17 years to figure it all out but thankfully I had the money to spare.” he says gesturing to the four stories of gold, silver, and bronze.

“You're a time traveler?” Griphook asks sounding surprised by his conclusion.

“Yes. I’m from 2018.”

“Not that it’s any of my business but why did you return to your childhood? How did you manage to regain your original appearance?”

“If we end up becoming as good of friends as we were in my past life, I’ll consider telling you. Now, what are my current options on withdrawing without visiting the bank directly.” He asks.

Griphook blinks in shock at the proclamation of friendship before smiling pleased by the turn the conversation has taken. “Here at Gringotts, we have three options for withdrawing other than coming into the bank directly. The traditional anti-theft, featherlight money pouch is sold for a flat 50-gallon fee. A wizarding wallet which is charmed to provide you with however much you need in any currency you need it in. We currently sell those wallets for a flat 200-gallon fee. Finally, we have a new invention, a wizarding credit card for 15 knuts a month. Both the Wizarding credit card and the wallet can be used in nearly every society. For an additional 100 gallons paid once purchased Gringotts can ensure that each one will only respond to you and cannot be separated from you.”

“Brilliant, I would like to purchase both the wallet and the card as well as ensuring that no-one bar myself can use either.” Griphook snaps his fingers presenting both to him.

* * *

“Thank you Griphook, may your gold continue to grow.”

The traditional goblin phrase startles Griphook and the surrounding guards before they gather control over themselves. The words remind Griphook of Heir Potter’s bold statement of friendship and he nods. “Thank you, Heir Potter, and may your enemies cower at your name.” With his current job done Griphook walks away leaving Heir Potter with the King’s guards.

The guards, for their part, seem more prepared to deal with him than those at the front door.

“Enter, Heir Potter.” The voice of King Ragnarök calls from within his office.

Nodding to the guards in passing, Hadrian enters the office. Sitting behind his large desk is the King of European Goblins richly dressed as his station requires.

“Greetings King Ragnarök, may your gold multiply and your enemies feel your wrath.” Hadrian greets as he bows deeply to the head goblin.

Despite expecting it, King Ragnarök is surprised by the use of proper address by someone outside of the goblin nation. Therefore, he takes a moment to respond. “Greetings, Heir Potter. May your enemies give you their blood. Please have a seat.” he requests. Sitting down in the plush chair provided Hadrian waits for the King to speak. “Heir Potter, as we both know you are currently not completely acting under your own control. I have everything here already to fix this issue.” King Ragnarök states gesturing to the lengthy scroll and silver dagger on his desk. “All we need now is for three drops of blood to touch the parchment. It is best if you also undergo a blood inheritance test, hence the additional set of parchment. That way we have proof of your situation to take to court.” King Ragnarök explains.

“I agree completely.” Hadrian states before making a slice on the pad of his forefinger. They both wait as the scroll fills out. Once it's done Hadrian takes a deep breath and prepares himself to reread the thick parchment. Despite reading it once before he has rewound time. It is entirely possible some things have changed like they did when Quirrellmort decided to accompany them on today's shopping trip.

* * *

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 **Birth Name** : Hadrian (Harry) Regulus Peverell

 **Born:** July 31st, 1980, Godric’s Hollow, England

 **Age:** 36

 **Status:** Pureblood Wizard, Master Sorcerer, High God, Time traveler

 **Titles:** Boy-Who-Lived, Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World, Master of Death, Master of Magic, Master of Life

**Parents** :

 **Mother** Lillian Rosemary Peverell nee Sayre (Pureblood, Deceased)

 **Father** : James Fleamont Peverell (Pureblood, Deceased)

 **Blood Adopted Father** : Sirius Orion Black (Illegally incarcerated in Azkaban)

**Godparents:**

  1. Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted Father, Paternal Uncle, Pureblood, Godfather) (Illegally incarcerated in Azkaban)
  2. Alice Holly Longbottom (Pureblood, Godmother) (At Long-Term Medical Ward at St. Mungos)
  3. Frank Edgar Longbottom (Pureblood, Godfather) (At Long-Term Medical Ward at St. Mungos)
  4. Gomez Hemlock Addams (Maternal Uncle, Pureblood, Godfather)
  5. Morticia Lilith Addams (Maternal Aunt, Pureblood, Godmother)
  6. Severus Marcus Snape-Prince (half-blood, Godfather)
  7. Amelia Mabelle Bones (Pureblood, Godmother)
  8. Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black (Pureblood, Paternal Aunt, Godmother)
  9. Lucius Valère Malfoy (Paternal Uncle, Godfather)
  10. Augusta Célestine Longbottom (Godmother)
  11. Remus John Lupin (Werewolf, Godfather)
  12. Andromeda Vega Tonks nee Black (Paternal Aunt, Pureblood, Godmother)
  13. Edward David Tonks (Paternal Uncle, Godfather)



**Magical bonds:**

Romantic Soul bond - Nicholas Alexzander di Angelo

Godparent bonds count 13 - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Familiar Bond- Hedwig

Familiar Bond- Alexis

**Magical Guardians:**

  1. Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted Father, Paternal Uncle, Pureblood, Godfather) (Illegally incarcerated in Azkaban)
  2. Morticia Lilith Addams (Maternal Aunt, Godmother)
  3. Gomez Hemlock Addams (Maternal Uncle, Godfather)
  4. Alice Holly Longbottom (Godmother) (At Long-Term Medical Ward at St. Mungos)
  5. Frank Edgar Longbottom (Godfather) (At Long-Term Medical Ward at St. Mungos)
  6. Andromeda Vega Tonks nee Black (Paternal Aunt, Godmother)
  7. Edward David Tonks (Paternal Uncle, Godfather)
  8. Augusta Célestine Longbottom (Godmother)
  9. Severus Marcus Snape-Prince (Godfather)
  10. Amelia Mabelle Bones (Godmother)
  11. Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black (Paternal Aunt, Godmother)
  12. Lucius Valère Malfoy (Paternal Uncle, Godfather)
  13. Remus John Lupin (Godfather) (Werewolf)



**Magical compulsions:**

**Spells** :

Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Recklessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Anti-authority Charm (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Selflessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Horcrux- Accidental by Tom Riddle-7 total (October 31st, 1981)

 **Potions** :

Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

Weak Love Potion - Directed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, August 1, 1991)

**Magical Familiars** :

Hedwig - Snowy Owl

Alexis - Basilisk

Any magical animal Lord Potter deems worthy

  


**Magical Abilities:**

Metamorph

Magic Resistance

Beast Speaker

Elemental; Fire, Water, Air, Blood, Shadows

Necromancer

**Magical abilities that have been blocked** : (All blocks were put in place by Albus Dumbledore on October 31st, 1981)

Magical Core – Dark (85% Block)

Parseltongue (100% Failed Block)

Mermish (100% Failed Block)

Beast speaker (100% Failed Block)

Natural linguist (100% Failed Block)

Wandless magic (100% Block)

Wordless magic (100% Block)

Mage sight (100% Failed Block)

Magic sensitivity (100% Failed Block)

Eidetic memory (100% Failed Block)

Photographic memory (100% Failed Block)

Hereditary blood magics (100% Failed Block)

Elemental; fire, air, earth, water, lightning (100% Block)

Shadow mage (100% Failed Block)

Wandless magic (100% Failed Block)

Shapeshifter (100% Block)

Metamorph (100% Failed Block)

Natural/instant healing (100% Block)

Parselmagic - (100% Failed Block)

Occlumency - (100% Block)

Legilimency - (100% Block)

Hereditary blood magics (100% Block)

Natural Occlumency - (100% Block)

Natural Legilimency - (100% Block)

IQ - (75% Block)

Natural Animagus - (100% Block)

**Injuries**

Fractured wrist

Broken arm (left) partially healed

Severe Malnutrition

Bruising to 60% of the body

Broken tibia

Several skull fractures

2 Broken ribs

Fractured ankle

Welts, scars, and burns up and down back and bum.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

After carefully reading the information King Ragnarök sits his copy of the scroll down on his desk and dials a set of runes on his desk. “Longclaw, I need our best healers and room 125 cleared out for full healing.” King Ragnarök states before pressing the banishment rune. “Heir Potter, it seems a large percentage of the spells and potions affecting you have been administered today by a certain headmaster,” he growls out in a calm fury. “Have you perchance encountered him at any point today?”

“Not to my memory.” Hadrian states barely refraining from growling himself. “In fact, the only food I've eaten today was a cake and a few sausages given to me this morning by Hagrid.”

“I see, in that case, may I suggest including Hagrid in your lawsuit.”

Hadrian sighs. “It does seem like the logical choice doesn't it? I mean I’ve only been acting under these potions and spells for most of my life.” ‘ _Gods only know how distorted my basic impressions of people were because of this… Could Hagrid really be on that list?_ ’ Hadrian ponders to himself as he runs a hand through his hair. Finally looking up Hadrian nods his head. “Go ahead. I need to listen to the facts in logic right now. I obviously can't trust my instincts here.”

“Very well. Now, our full body flush costs a total of 100 galleons. That includes removing the potions and spells, the blocking of your magical core and natural abilities. The cost has already been taken out of your account. We will continue our business once you are fully healed.” King Ragnarök states folding his small hands and lengthy claws as three healers the enter the room.

“Thank you,” Hadrian says as he’s led from the room.

* * *

Hadrian smiles at the tapestries depicting Goblin history adorning the walls interspersed with weapons of various types as they trek deeper into the caves under Gringotts. Finally, they come to a stop at a large gold-encrusted silver door. Hadrian smiles as they enter the room reminiscent of the one, he was healed in Germany’s main Gringotts. The walls are decorated with intricately carved runes, some of which Hadrian recognizes from his former work and studies but most of which are purely goblin in nature and thus remain foreign to him. In the center of the room is a raised slab surrounded by a circle of runes and candles.

“Our King has informed us what has been done to you, young lord.” the three goblin women say as one gaining Hadrian’s attention.

“You will strip and lie on the table.” the one in the middle instructs with a no-nonsense tone.

The other two move gather the required ingredients from the shelves in the room while the last who spoke simply stares unnervingly before beginning to fold his clothes as he strips.

“This process is painful.”

“Perhaps not as much as you have been through it once before.” the second goblin healer adds

“As you know we will be removing the Horcrux before flushing your system of potions. Next, we will begin healing the damage done to your body. Then we will move on to removing the charms and compulsions affecting your magic and brain. This will not hurt too much but you will feel some discomfort. The blood glamour will then be removed and depending on how much has been changed will determine the level of pain you will experience. Finally, your magical blocks will be removed. This will hurt immensely as your magic is an intrinsic part of you. As you have such a large proportion of your magic blocked this will take time. You will hopefully pass out during the removal of the blood glamor. I would not wish what has been done to you on my worst enemies.”

With one final glance to the gathered ingredients, the head healer nods her head. “We are ready to begin your healing. You should lie back.” Lying down on the stone slab Hadrian is unsurprised when he finds himself bound by magic, unable to move. Having experienced this once before he does not panic. “To ensure everyone's safety you will be bound by Gringotts to that slab. If you interrupt this ritual, you will die and take all of us with you.” That is all that is said before musical chanting fills the air.

Hadrian finds himself drifting in and out of his mindscape and magic as more and more painful sensations lace themselves through his mind, body, and soul. While entirely unpleasant it is not unbearable. Sadly, he cannot withstand the pain forever. The feeling of a thousand knives slashing through his skin and peeling it away washes over him. At the same time, his mind seems to break open like an eggshell making it impossible to think. That feeling is followed by blades sawing strips of foreign magic from his core. If he had been able to move, he would have been writhing in agony. As it is, he can't even clench his teeth. Every nerve flare to life as though on fire and his bones and joints suddenly *POP* before detaching entirely. His muscles and flesh begin to stretch before reconnecting with his bones in an indirective pain. He passes out before his brain attempts to process anything else.

Opening his eyes, Hadrian takes in his moving surroundings thankful he can finally see without those blasted glasses.

“Welcome back young Lord.” a voice Hadrian recognizes as the head healer states, startling him and causing the goblins carrying his stretcher to pause and look up equally startled.

“How long was I out?” Hadrian asks, his throat feeling raw and his voice coming out raspy.

“Only an hour.” She replies sounding surprised before coming closer to check him over with both her eyes and magic as though one has deceived her. “I'm surprised to see you awake, to be honest. We were preparing to take you to a separate room already prepared for you. Would you like to see our King instead?” she asks, as she goes through her supplies looking for a throat soothing potion.

Hadrian nods dumbly, downing the potion before conjuring mirror as they begin to move to King Ragnarök’s office instead. Looking at his reflection he is pleased by what he can see. His once emerald green eyes are now an Avada Kedavra green. His nose is smaller, more delicate and refined. His jawline sharper and much more aristocrat in appearance. Most drastically gone is the famous ‘Potter’ hair. Instead of a wild mane, his jet-Black hair falls to his shoulders in rivets, reminiscent of the black family. He looks slightly feminine but in a youthful way. Thankfully, he knows that much will change as he grows older.

Putting the mirror down after a few minutes of staring Hadrian absentmindedly banishes it back to his manor in California. Looking up he turns beet red realizing he is presently being carried around Gringotts like royalty. “I can walk-”

“No.” The head healer states in firm disapproval “I am unsure how it is you are even awake. You will not be walking for at least another four hours.”

Sighing Hadrian nods his head accepting the fact he will apparently be spoilt for now.

* * *

“Do you feel able to continue our previous conversation Lord Potter?” King Ragnarök asks after convincing the healers to leave.

Hadrian nods his head in response as he pours himself some vanilla flavored chamomile tea. “I think it would be best to get everything started as soon as possible.” he states before pausing in thought “Do you perhaps know if Hagrid is still waiting on me outside of Gringotts?” he asks slightly wary.

“Mr. Rubeus Hagrid has been arrested by the Ministry’s Auror’s for attempting to rob two high-security vaults and then attempting to break into Gringotts for reasons as of yet unknown.”

“Really? I didn't realize the Ministry was so involved in goblin affairs.” Hadrian replies sarcastically absentmindedly adding honey, sugar and half a cup of cream.

“It would seem the current Minister did not wish a war with Goblins. Of course, the fact that the two vaults in question belonged to Harry Potter and the Flamel’s most likely had something to do with their actions. Now, as I am not certain how knowledgeable you are of the Goblin ways, I will be short and to the point.” Hadrian nods his head once to show he understands while taking a sip of his tea. “I have been fully informed of our previous arrangement with you working as our head curse breaker and head warder. The reason why you worked for us is no longer applicable, however. Do you still wish to work for us?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” King Ragnarök states writing something down on his parchment. “Now, due to obvious reasons, you cannot immediately resume your former positions. Also, it is entirely possible that you may be placed under outside influence against your will once more. This will need to be reported and taken to court in every situation. In any case, you will need to undergo a full cleansing and magical purge at least yearly while you work for us.”

“I understand completely. If things progress even slightly similar to how they did in my original timeline I will need to come in monthly if not weekly to undergo a full cleansing and magical purge.”

“I suspected as much. It is for that reason we have made this portkey.” King Ragnarök states handing Hadrian a familiar silver necklace with a new charm in the shape of a skull. “Be warned once you put that necklace on you will only be able to remove it and only when you have full control of yourself. I, however, do not advise taking it off. The skull is the portkey. It will take you to any vault of your choosing. We have already tied it to your blood and magic, so it will respond only to you. Gringotts will be notified when you use the portkey and will notify the King of the Gringotts you chose to visit.”

“Brilliant.”

“As we will be here for at least four more hours I have taken the liberty of informing the other professor who accompanied you to our bank. He has agreed to wait for you in our lobby.”

“Poor Quirrellmort. Would you mind terribly having someone bringing him tea and sandwiches? I’d hate for him to miss a meal on my behalf. Take the cost out of my trust vault.”

“I have already done as much and paid for it personally. By the nickname you’ve given him, I take it then you know who he truly is?” King Ragnarök asks taking a sip of his tea.

“Yes, and I’ve decided to help him.” Hadrian declares before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Might I ask why?” King Ragnarök asks siting his tea down and reaching for a sandwich himself.

Hadrian holds up a hand while finishing his food before speaking. “I grew up unknowingly drafted into this war from infancy. Based on research and personal experiences it is my understanding that this war has been orchestrated by one man for his entertainment and profit. For this war to truly end the original culprit must be stopped. With the evidence I have gathered I believe that man to be one Albus Dumbledore. At this point in time both myself and Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort have been manipulated into growing up and behaving a certain way. I believe together we can put an end to this nonsense before it’s too late.”

“If that is your endeavor then you have the full backing of the European Gringotts bank. Now, shall we go over your titles, vaults, and properties?”

“Yes.”

* * *

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 **Titles** :

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Mortemis (From conquest)

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Peverell (From birth Mother, Father, and conquest)

Future Lord and current Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Merlin (From birth Mother)

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Gryffindor (From birth Father)

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Hufflepuff (From birth Father)

Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Ravenclaw (From birth Mother)

Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Slytherin (From birth Mother and conquest)

Member of the Most Ancient and Royal Family of Addams (From birth Mother)

Heir of Hogwarts (From birth Mother, Birth Father, and conquest)

Heir of the Ancient and Noble Family Gaunt (From conquest)

Future Lord and current Heir of the Ancient and Noble Family Sayre (birth, Mother)

Future Lord and current Heir of the Ancient and Noble Family Potter (From birth Father)

Future Lord and current Heir of the Ancient and Noble Family Black (From birth Father and Blood adoption)

**Vaults** :

**Mortemis Vaults**

∞ 9,000,000,000,000,000, 3 magical artefacts and 1 book

**Gryffindor Family Vaults**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000, 9,000,000,000 books, 900,000,000,000 weapons, 900,000,000 magical artifacts.

**Hufflepuff Family Vaults**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000, 19,000,000,000 books, 900,000 weapons, 900,000,000 magical artifacts.

**Ravenclaw Family Vaults**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000 Gallons, 19,000,000,000 books, 900,000,905 weapons, 900,000,520,43 magical artifacts.

**Slytherin Family Vaults**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000, 19,000,542,000 books, 900,000,905 weapons, 900,000,000 magical artifacts.

**Hogwarts Heir Vault**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons 19,000,000,000 books, 900,000,905 weapons, 900,000,000 magical artifacts.

**Peverell Family Vaults**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons 19,000,000,000 books, 900,000,905 weapons, 900,000,000 magical artifacts.

**Sayre Family Vaults**

∞ 900,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons 19,000,000,000 books, 900,000,905 weapons, 900,000,000 magical artifacts.

**Addams family member vault**

19,000,234,1000 Galleons, 924 sickles, 842 Knuts; 12,457 magical artefacts and 17,3827 books

**Potter Family Vaults**

987,8,969,546,039 Galleons, 750 sickles, 236 Knuts; 457 magical artefacts and 1476 books

**Black Family Vaults**

128,189,399,346,013 Galleons, 648 sickles, 18 Knuts; 1643 magical artefacts and 1734 books

 **Properties** :

**Castles**

  * Castle Black, St. Petersburg, Russia
  * Eagles nest, Isle of Skye, Scotland
  * Slytherin Castle, Slytherin, Spain. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Gryffindor Castle, Gryffindor, England. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Ravenclaw Castle, Ravenclaw, Albania. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Founders Paradise Castle must use rings to access. Knight's Reverie, Scotland
  * Merlin’s Castle, Camelot, Camelot. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade, Hogshead, Scotland. Currently acting as a boarding school. 100% share.
  * Ilvermorny Castle Currently acting as a boarding school. 100% share.



**Manors**

  * Slytherin Manor#1, Paris, France. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access
  * Slytherin Manor#2, Merriwick, Scotland. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Sayre Manor #1, 1300 Cemetery lane, Misty Point California, The United States of America. Must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Sayre Manor#2 Athens, Greece, must use Heir or Lord ring to access.
  * Slytherin Manor#5 Wiltshire, England, near the muggle town Amesbury. (Currently rented out to muggles)
  * Gryffindor Manor #1, Canterbury, England
  * Ravenclaw Manor #1, Serenity Rose, Scotland
  * Ravenclaw Manor #2, Icemont, Norway
  * Ravenclaw Manor #3 Athens, Greece
  * Peverell Manor, Ironwolf, England
  * Potter Manor, Oxfordshire, England
  * Black Manor, Wiltshire, England
  * Black Manor, Moscow, Russia



**Houses and Cottages**

  * Hideaway Cottage, Edinburgh, Scotland
  * Peverell Estate, Little Bournemouth, England
  * Peverell Estate, Edinburgh, Scotland
  * House Number 14, Godric's Hollow, England



**Townhouses**

  * 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England
  * Marauders Den, Devon, England
  * 18 Phoenix Palace, Animation Square, New York, America



**Shacks**

  * Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton, England



**Hotels** **Chains**

  * Peverell Hotel. 100%
  * Bed of Serpents. 100% share.
  * Locus Hotel. 100% share.



**Towns, Cities, States, and Countries.**

  * Hogsmeade. A wizarding shopping district in Hogshead. 100% share.
  * O’Hog A wizarding state. 100% share.
  * Hogshead. A wizarding city. 100% share.
  * Photonic City. A small wizarding city consisting of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Horizont Ally, and Carkitt square. 100% share.
  * Mystic City. Wizarding city. A city for those of pure magical blood.
  * Camelot. A wizarding city-state.
  * Anaheim, America. Both the wizarding and muggle cities.
  * Godric’s Hollow, England. Both the Wizarding city and the muggle town.



**Amusement parks and resorts**

  * Animation Paradise 75% share. Amusement park. Co-owned with the Disney family.
  * Timeless Paradise. 100% share. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor’s last remaining amusement park. Currently in stasis.
  * Disneyland America, California, Anaheim 100% share
  * Disney world, location; America, Florida, Orlando 50% share. Co-owned with the Disney family.
  * Euro Disney Resort, location; France, Paris, Marne-la-Vallée, 85% share



**Businesses and Business chains**

  * The Spiny Serpent Bookstore 100% share.
  * The Leaky Cauldron 50% share Co-owned with the Longbottom Family.
  * Gambol and Japes. A wizarding and muggle joke Shop 50% share co-owned with the Gambol family. 6 stores worldwide. (Four stores are currently in stasis)
  * Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, also known as Weasley & Weasley. A wizarding joke shop. 120 stores worldwide. 33% share co-owned with Fred and George Weasley. (Currently in stasis.)
  * Daily Prophet 75% share. Co-owned with the Malfoy family.
  * Witch Weekly 25% share. Co-owned with the Malfoy family.
  * Borgin and Burkes 33% share. Co-owned with Borgin and Burkes families.
  * The Coffin House 89% share. Co-owned with the Addams Family.
  * Tallow and Hemp Toxic Tapers 100% share
  * The White Wyvern 50% share. Co-owned with the Tonks family
  * Purely Elemental 33% share. Co-owned with Malfoy and Addams families.
  * Potage's Cauldron Shop 25% share co-owned with Potage family.
  * Library of Alexandria 100% share



**Franchises**

  * Muggle and Wizard Disney franchise 50% share co-owned with the Disney family.



**Schools**

  * Hogwarts Castle. Currently acting as a boarding school. 100% share.
  * Ilvermorny Castle Currently acting as a boarding school. 100% share.



**Sanctuary’s and undeveloped land**

  * **Furs and Feathers** an Animal, Creature and Familiar Sanctuary in America (Takes up 250 acres of land unseen by muggles.)



*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Hadrian nods his head satisfied to find the investments and properties he’s put time and money into remain.

“Everything is in order I trust?” Ragnarök asks

“Yes,” Hadrian states with a pleased smile before his mind drifts back to Dumbledore and his actions in the past. Specify the man and his cronies stealing from his vaults. “How much would it cost to have all of the locks on the vaults under my care to be changed? I have reason to believe someone will soon attempt stealing from my vaults.”


	10. The shopping trip that changed everything

**Chapter 10. The shopping trip that changed everything**

Hadrian follows Quirrellmort out of Gringotts feeling pleased by this morning's developments. His only hang up from the day so far is Hagrid’s apparent involvement in the disaster that was his life. While he’s unsure how he feels about Hagrid’s involvement he knows how loyal the half-giant is to Dumbledore. Either Hagrid was a much better Slytherin than he ever realized, or the poor half-giant was played like a puppet. The fact that either situation is entirely possible bothers him deeply. “We- We should get your uniform first P-Potter. See- Seeing as it will take the longest. Then your trunk.” Professor Quirrellmort says leading them to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.

“Is it possible to buy regular clothes here as well?” Harry asks having never bothered finding out in his past life. “These are my best clothes you see.”

Professor Quirrellmort pauses and turns around in front of the shop looking him over critically. His eyes flash red for a moment at the state of said cloths.

“Do you not have a proper wardrobe to store your clothes in?” Professor Quirrellmort asks as they enter the surprisingly empty store.

“I sleep in a cupboard under the stairs sir. It barely fits my mat and cleaning supplies much less any sort of wardrobe.”

Professor Quirrellmort pauses and Harry watches surprised as Quirrellmort’s fists clenched in anger. “P-P-Potter if what you are saying is true, I am obligated- I am obligated to take you to the ministry to file a report,” Quirrellmort says as the shop door opens behind them.

“I already filed a report with the Goblins sir. They said it was necessary with the number of spells, potions and broken bones I had,” he says keeping his voice strong.

“Spells and potions?” Professor Quirrellmort asks turning around to face his surprise evident in his facial features.

“Apparently Mr. Hagrid drugged me this morning at breakfast,” Harry says allowing his betrayal to show in his face before averting his eyes.

Quirrellmort for his part gapes in shock before quickly gathering control over himself.

“You needn't worry about that oaf anymore. I watched the Auror’s arrest him myself after he made a second attempted to break into two high-security vaults.” An oddly familiar voice says from behind them. Harry turns around surprised when he comes face to face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lord Malfoy for his part offers his hand keeping one hand on his cane that doubles as a staff. “Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy Family. This is my wife Narcissa and our son and heir to the Malfoy family Draco.”

“Harry Potter, Heir to the Potter family,” he says shaking Lord Malfoy’s hand as firmly as he’s able. Lord Malfoy raises his eyebrow and looks over his state of dress in firm disapproval. His eyes then widen in shock and narrow in suspicion and anger lingering on his obvious bruises around his neck and exposed wrists. Harry allows an embarrassed blush to overtake his features as he takes a step back. Madam Malkin choices that moment to come out of the back workshop.

* * *

“Hogwarts dears?” Madam Malkin asks with a broad smile at the sight of the Malfoy’s who so rarely shop in her store.

“Yes ma'am,” Harry responds trying to keep his voice level while allowing certain embarrassment to seep through.

“Right this way dears.” she says leading them all into the back room “Anything other than the school uniform is 20% off today only.”

“That’s- That’s good. H-Heir Potter will be needing a full- full wardrobe.” Professor Quirrellmort states shakily as Narcissa delicately seats herself in one of the offered chairs.

“Oh?” Madam Malkin asks looking around eagerly for the Potter Heir.

“Yes, ma'am. These are my best clothes you see.”

Madam Malkin gives the thin battered boy in front of her a double-take before pursing her lips in anger at his state of dress. Her eyes narrowing and lips thin, nearly disappearing when they reach the black, blue, and yellowing bruises along his exposed collarbone and wrists. Harry for his part ducks his head and makes himself smaller, a fact that to does not go unnoticed by the adults in the room.

“Where are your guardians’ sweetie?” Madam Malkin asks voice dangerously calm.

“Mr. Hagrid left Miss Petunia and Mr. Vernon on an island in a hut. They're probably still there seeing as Mr. Hagrid took the only boat to make it back to the mainland.”

“You grew up in a hut on an island?” Narcissa asks shocked, her hand delicately over her heart.

“No, Mr. Vernon took us there as we tried to flee the hordes of Hogwarts acceptance letters that were chasing us. They were very eager to reach me you see but they couldn't cross the ocean it seems,” he says seemingly embarrassed. “I didn't know what I did was magic before Mr. Hagrid came.”

The adults share a look of suspicion and wariness at the situation, all of them now doubting the stories told of Harry Potter’s upbringing. It's the Malfoy heir who asks what they're all thinking though. “Where have you been living all these years if not in the wizarding world?”

“Number four privet drive in Surrey,” Harry responds blushing as part of his oversized shirt slips to his shoulder blades when he climbs onto the stool. The sight of his neck, back, and shoulder blades cause the adults to gasp in shock. Madam Malkin shares an enraged look with the rest of the room as she sees the numerous bruises decorating Heir Potter’s neck and shoulder. The discolored shapes of fingers and hands continue down below his clothing painting a very dark picture of the noble’s homelife. Not to mention the strips of skin missing from his back.

“Right. Well, let's get your measurements, shall we?” Madam Malkin says shakily as Heir Potter quickly pulls his shirt back up in such a way the discoloration is disguised as shadows of the light but not before her assistants get a good look as well.

* * *

“I never realized… I mean-” Draco says awkwardly while he is waiting for Harry to finish changing in the back rooms having already been fitted into all their clothes.

“It's okay. I never exactly made a point to share the information last time.” Harry says as he buttons up his shirt and reaches for his trousers.

“Still I- Wait did anyone know?”

“Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore- Hell the whole order of the Phoenix knew. I told Wednesday but… no one ever did anything until her.” He says finishing buttoning his trousers and moving to pull on his socks.

Draco smiles at the thought of his wife- soulmate they're not married yet in this time. “What did Wednesday do?” he asks

“Taught me how to properly defend myself as a muggle before sitting me down to tell me what happened to me wasn't my fault. She then taught me several spells that are untraceable by any ministry.”

Draco grins feeling the longing for his soulmate ease slightly. His grin widens before schooling his features as a plan of action comes to mind. “How do you feel about everyone knowing you're a pureblood this time around?” he asks as Harry steps out of the changing room.

“Why? What good will that do?” Harry asks before understanding dawns on him and a very Addams smile spreads across his face. “Draco, you're brilliant.”

* * *

“-and I don't care who they are! That boy’s supposed magical guardian needs to be held accountable for what they've put that child through!” Madam Malkin says heatedly.

“I-It’s a wonder they haven’t been stripped of their- of their magic,” Quirrell adds wincing at the thought.

“It makes one wonder if there are ways around such things for those despicable enough to treat a child in such a manner,” Narcissa says heatedly while looking around the corner keeping an eye out for the children.

“Regardless, it’s clear P-Potter needs a new home,” Quirrell states looking to Lucius in askance.

“I will be taking this case straight to the Wizengamot, I assure you.” Lucius states as equally enraged as the rest of them.

“That'll be- 7 gallons in total for the Hogwarts uniform set, Lord Malfoy.” Madam Malkin says quickly changing the topic as Narcissa signals the children are coming through.

Heir Potter and his son come out of the changing rooms in proper wizarding dress minus their robes. Heir Potter appears to be listening to Draconis animatedly explain something. Both seem to be making an effort to be friends despite their vastly different upbringings. “In any case, the Irish are personally my favorite team seconded by the Quiberon Quafflepunchers.” Draconis continues making him hold back a wince in memory of the sheer amount of hot pink and Irish green in his son’s casual sportswear interspersed with black. Thankfully, his son has enough sense not to wear such colors together anymore.

“Quidditch sounds amazing but I don't know how good I’d be at it. I was never picked for any sports teams back in primary school.” Heir Potter says forlornly.

“How fast can you run?” Draconis asks amused.

“I don't know the exact speed but I’m faster than everyone at my old school.”

Lucius shares a worried look with Narcissa at, yet another worrying comment made by the young Potter heir. Their son for his part only pauses a moment to absorb the knowledge before continuing. “Keep practicing and you’ll make an excellent seeker.”

“But what if we’re on the same team?” Heir Potter asks sounding amused.

“What do you mean?” Draconis asks confused as they near the front of the store.

“We can't both be the seeker.” Heir Potter logically argues.

Draconis pauses in thought before giving Heir Potter a once over. “You’re right. Fine then, if you end up Seeker of the Slytherin team I’ll be the chaser.”

“Deal.” Heir Potter says reaching out to shake his son’s hand as everyone watches on amused.

“Heir Potter, your total for a full wardrobe and the Hogwarts uniform set is 60 gallons and 5 sickles.” Madam Malkin says regaining their attention

Heir Potter reaches into his pocket pulling out a Gringotts wallet before paying the appropriate amount. Reaching a decision based on what he’s seen of the Potter Heir so far Lucius shares a look with Narcissa asking for her to follow his lead. “Heir Potter,” Lucius begins gathering the child’s attention as Quirrell gathers the child's shrunken bags. “-we will be shopping for trunks next if you would you care to accompany us.”


	11. Wands of Fate

**Chapter 11. Wands of Fate**

Nico drags his Mother and Bianca through the streets of Diagon Alley. They’re both still in shock over how much time has passed without them noticing. Thankfully the severely outdated area around them eases that transition somewhat. So far, the three of them are having a blast shopping for school supplies. He’s still riding the high over being able to keep them both alive this time around. They’ve already bought their school uniforms, all their books and of course their trunks. All that’s left is to pick out a familiar and a wand. He’s hoping for a cat familiar, but with his luck any familiar choosing him is unlikely.

If it wasn't for his godly abilities and let’s face it Bianca’s demigod abilities as well, they wouldn’t be here. He received a dream from Thanatos go to London at the same time the spell on the building and the lotus flowers stopped working on his sister. Admittedly the lotus flowers didn’t work quite the same to him the second time around allowing him to spend more time aware of himself. Probably has something to do with him being a God this time around. He muses as they enter the shop labeled Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c.

He smiles upon seeing his soulmate and an equally young Draco. Behind them are a man and woman who are obviously Draco's parents. They all look to be in varying stages of annoyed and pissed off while simultaneously managing to look impressed but calm about it. Lord Malfoy swishes his wand righting the boxes and putting those that appear to have fallen back in place before sending it back to its holster. He looks up to face them before turning back to face a worried Hadrian. “Heir Potter pay no attention to what's going on around you. Simply focus on channeling your magic. We stare because it is a rare sight and a sign of a powerful wizard for so many wands to be usable by you but unsuitable for you. You should be proud.”

Hadrian nods his head and turns back to face the counter, a determined look on his face.

“Tricky customer eh?!” An old man with wild hair says suddenly drawing everyone’s attention to him as he takes the five wand boxes off the counter and stacks them up. Nico stands between his mother and Bianca watching amused and increasingly in awe as several more wands refuse to be paired with his mate. “Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.” Nico watches with a fond smile as Hadrian takes the wand barely giving it a wave before the old man snatches it out of his hand. Bianca elbows him in the ribs and he shoots her a venomous glare but otherwise ignores her not wanting anything to interrupt this moment for his mate.

“Maple wood and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-” Hadrian has barely raised the wand when it, too, is snatched back by the over-excited wandmaker. “No, no- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out!” Hadrian try’s and once again the wand is snatched away but not before the wandmaker can stop a small explosion. The group of them stand there watching in increasing awe and steady annoyance as the wandmaker bounces back and forth through his shop with boxes for Hadrian to try out.

“Not to worry. Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere!” The wandmaker says fifteen minutes and several catastrophes later. “I wonder. Now. Yes, why not! An unusual combination, holly wood, and phoenix feather. Eleven inches, nice and supple.” The wandmaker mumbles to himself wandering to the back of the shop. When he returns with the box, he hands the wand over reverently watching Hadrian expectantly. Hadrian takes the wand with a sigh and swishes it down resulting in a stream of green, silver and gold sparks. It reminds Nico of fireworks over long island sound. They then watch in shock as the wand proceeds to snap straight down its middle surprising them all.

“Um... Sorry?” Hadrian says looking to his wand devastated and in clear shock before beginning to panic.

“What does this mean?” Lady Malfoy asks clearly baffled before covering her facial expression with a blank pureblood mask.

“It seems the core has accepted and bonded with young Mr. Potter however the wood has not. I suspect he will also require an additional core to completely stabilize his magic.” The eccentric wandmaker says numbly still in shock before his eyes widen in excitement. “Do not worry Mr. Potter. Do not worry. This simply means you will get a custom made Ollivanders wand. Why we haven't made custom wands since my father's time! Not to worry, he taught me everything he knew.” Mr. Ollivander says before noticing me and Bianca and giving Draco and Hadrian a second look. “Why yes, in fact, I can see it now. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Everyone here shopping for a wand today will need one custom made. We’ll be here forever for only partial matches otherwise.”

Mother smiles down proudly at me and Bianca and he can see the Malfoys doing the same to Draco out of the corner of his eye. “Come, come. Follow me into the back.” He says gesturing for them to follow. After they’ve all filed into the back of the store Mr. Ollivander physically moves Hadrian in front of a table filled with different types of wand woods before pulling on a second pair of heavy-duty dragonhide gloves. “Now just close your eyes-” Hadrian does as requested. “-and move your hand over the woods and chose the ones that make your magic sing. When you're done, we’ll narrow them down to one or two, okay?”

“Okay?” Hadrian repeats unsurely

“Wonderful. Now just-” Mr. Ollivander says stepping back as he gives a wave for us to watch on. Hadrian begins moving his right hand over the air above the wand woods stopping briefly when he connects with the wood. In those cases, Mr. Ollivander will move the wood over to a side table only allowing it to touch the very tips of his double gloved fingers. Once he's done Mr. Ollivander has him repeat the task twice more until there are only three wand woods left.

“Ebony, Blackthorn and Yew.” Mr. Oliver says looking to Harry in contemplative silence. “A highly unusual combination. Why I haven't heard of it before. But that is not surprising considering the woods and core that have chosen you so far.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lord Malfoy asks curiosity careful not to break its mask.

“Wand’s are highly sediment, Lord Malfoy. Each part of a wand has its own unique characteristics. It's one of the reasons it is the wand that chooses the wizard and not the other way around.” Mr. Ollivander says moving to layout wand cores as everyone watches on and listens in silence. “Ebony is highly suited to combative magic and Transfiguration. Happiest in the hand of wizards with the courage to be themselves. Most suitable for non-conformist, highly unique wizards notoriously wizards most comfortable with the status of an outsider.” He says sparing Hadrian a pitying glance.

“Now as for Blackthorn,” He continues stepping back from the table. “I haven't found a match that wasn't destined to be a warrior. Yew wands... Yew wands are extremely rare to find a match. Their ideal partners are likewise unusual and notoriously famous. It is normally up to the wizard what they become known for.” He says sparing Hadrian another pitying glace before continuing contemplatively. “After all it is said the wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power over life and death. More so than any other wand.”

“It seems destined that the Boy-Who-Lived was fated for a yew wand. However, it is quite odd. Why when the one to give him his very scar shared both the yew from the very same tree branch and a feather from the same bird. Both only shed those materials before burning and never offered another core. Now let's find your secondary core, shall we?” Mr. Ollivander says clapping his hands and bouncing on his heels as Lady and Lord Malfoy glare at the man’s audacity as the man in the turban stares wide-eyed at Hadrian in obvious shock.

After the first round, Hadrian narrows the cores down to; a shard of a Horned Serpent horn, a vial of Basilisk venom, a Thunderbird feather, a Thestral tail hair and a sliver of White River Monster spine. For whatever reason this causes the adults in the room to narrow their eyes and look to his mate suspiciously. By the second round, he has it narrowed down to; a shard of a Horned Serpent horn, a vial of Basilisk venom, and a Thestral tail hair. By now Mr. Ollivander seems to be equally excited and warry while Lord Malfoy and the man in the Turban look to Harry in clear shock. When Harry finally stops, he has chosen both the Horned Serpent horn and a vial of Basilisk venom.

“I can't narrow it down any further, sir.”

“That's quite alright Mr. Potter. I quite suspected you wouldn't be able to narrow it down to one additional core given the number of woods that chose you. However, I doubt anyone suspected you of being a Parselmouth let alone having basilisk venom running through your veins.” he says before quickly taking the wand cores off the table and over to his work station as though to not contaminate the raw magic.

“What’s a Parselmouth?” I ask feigning confusion to stop everyone from looking over my mate’s numerous scars and bruises. While I understand they're in shock over the venom in his blood comment it's rude to stare so obviously.

“Parselmouth is the term for someone who speaks Parseltongue which is the natural language of snakes.” Mother explains tearing her eyes away from Hadrian. “It is a hereditary gift originating in ancient Greece and something both you and your sister should possess as your father and I are both barriers of the trait. That said it is not something to flaunt. It was labeled a mark of a Dark wizard shortly before your birth, Nico. It is however not necessarily a sign not of one naturally talented in the Dark arts but rather one blessed by the Gods themselves.”

“I'm afraid you are mistaken.” Lord Malfoy politely corrects. “That decree was passed in 1929.”

“I am not mistaken. My son was born on October 31st, 1932. We have just survived a horrific time travel accident.” Mother states politely yet pointedly while turning to face Lord Malfoy. “For reasons beyond my comprehension an entire hotel in America's capital is affected to various degrees. We barely escaped the frozen time streams. In fact, if it wasn't for my children's quick actions we would still be there now.” She complains holding back a grimace and careful to keep her pureblood mask up. “I understand how this crazy sounds.” Mother says holding up her hand before any of the adults can make a move or say anything in response. “For that reason, I have notified the proper individuals and officials. In addition, my children and I have taken to carrying copies of our legal work stating our situation on us. If you would like to see a copy, I will allow you to do so. I don't particularly desire to be whisked away to the local institution.” Mother says reaching into her bottomless purse for the folder with the forms once again and handing one of the copies over.

Nico shares a look with Draco and Hadrian while everyone else watches Lord Malfoy read the files over getting increasingly alarmed. Finally finished he hands the papers back. “My apologies Lady di Angelo. I was not aware such places could exist. If you need any help settling back into the present society do not hesitate to ask my family.” he says before turning to face Draco. “Draco you are to help heir and heiress di Angelo in blending in and adjusting to modern society whenever they ask for help.”

“Of course, father,” Draco says with a polite nod.

We all look back to Mr. Ollivander as a strong pale glow overtakes the room. “How odd.” Mr. Ollivander says examining the wand. “Yes, quite particular but as I suspected destined for greatness.” he declares before thrusting the wand to Hadrian who takes it and smiles at the warm glow that comes from the contact to his skin. “Well go on and try it! She's practically vibrating in excitement!” Mr. Ollivander says grinning from ear to ear. Harry gives the wand a swift yet determined swish and a serpent made of green, silver and gold sparks erupts from the tip coiling up and tasting the air. “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed! Oh, very good.” Mr. Ollivander says clapping his hands and jumping up and down in excitement “Well, we must continue. Young Mr. Malfoy, you're next as you entered my store behind young Mr. Potter.”

I turn to watch as Hadrian and Draco trade places and once again Bianca sharply elbows me in the ribs before stepping backward and to the side. Annoyed I turn to her and whisper yell a sharp “What?!” to which she only bats her eyelashes innocently and smirks. She then looks pointedly between Draco and Harry and raising an eyebrow causing me to blush furiously. She smirks victorious and fans herself with her hand still fluttering her eyelashes. I turn around annoyed and still blushing before focusing back on Draco. While I was distracted by Bianca, Draco narrowed his woods down to; Elm, Hawthorn, Larch, and Beech. “Quite a contradictory character aren't we Mr. Malfoy.” Mr. Ollivander muses.

We watch as Draco narrows it down to Hawthorn and Larch. “I will be expecting great changes to come from you in the future young Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps in healing magic or curses but then again... perhaps not...” Mr. Ollivander says contemplating. “In any case, you will surprise the world. Now onto your cores.” Bianca and I take to passing the time with sharp quick jabs in increasingly random locations. I just barely miss as she steps away and hit my mother. She sends me a deadly glare rivaling my own causing me to sheepishly smile up at her. She rolls her eyes and motions for us to both focus. Once Draco’s done his wand is made from Hawthorn and Larch wood with a Dragon heartstring and White River Monster spine. “What characteristics does my wand have?” Draco asks twirling his wand curiously.

“The spine of a White River Monster is world-renowned for bonding only once and producing spells of force and elegance. Your wand core was previously the last unbound spine of its kind I’m afraid. The spines were a gift to my father from the late American wandmaker Thiago Quintana back in 1949. Given to him just two years before both wandmakers tragic and untimely deaths. They were a part of Thiago Quintana’s last harvest.” he says in a clipped monotone voice reminding me of Wednesday when she’s happy. “Now, Thiago Quintana is world-renowned as being the only one in recorded history to be able to find and harvest the White River Monsters. As for the dragon heartstring-” Mr. Ollivander says rearranging the woods for my wand ceremony.

“-they produce wands with the most magnificent natural power and are often capable of even the most flamboyant spells. You'll find your wand will learn more quickly than others, particularly those with lesser cores. Though not quite as quick as young Mr. Potter’s wand… I dare say _that_ wand will be as eager to learn as its master. … Now usually a dragon heartstring wand is capable of changing allegiance once won in battle. This is not the case with your wand Mr. Malfoy. Your wand will only serve you and those it finds you trust explicitly. You will likely find healing magic and curses partially those of the darker nature easier to perform with your wand. Now young Mr. di Angelo let's find your wand, shall we?”

I close my eyes and wave my hand over the wood until I feel the familiar feeling of warmth on a cold autumns day before stopping and continuing on. Once done I look down and see Cherry, Willow, Cypress, Yew, Blackthorn, Hazel and Redwood branches in various states of harvest still on the table. “Very good, now once again.” Mr. Ollivander says looking over my choices as though measuring my soul. After the second time I have narrowed it down to; Willow, Cypress, Yew and Blackthorn and Redwood branches. “And once more I believe. Think and focus as clearly as you are able.”

Once I'm done, I've narrowed it down to Willow, Cypress and Redwood branches. The redwood is curved as though meant to be wrapped around something. The remaining Cypress is burnt in places and the Willow thankfully completely intact. Mr. Ollivander looks over my selection in awe while excitedly speaking. “A quick thinker, ah? A noble heart often sacrificing your needs for others perhaps? Good in a tight situation and a warrior to boot. Very good. Very good! Right, now on to the cores, shall we?” he says waving me on.

After my first pass, I have a Rougarou hair, Thunderbird tail feathers, Dragon heartstrings, a sole Phoenix tail feather, thee remains of the Horned Serpent horn from Hadrian’s wand and a single Thestral tail hair. By my second I have Thunderbird tail feathers, a sole Phoenix tail feather, the sharp Horned Serpent horn shard, and a Thestral tail hair. After one last pass, I have it narrowed down to the sole Phoenix tail feather, the sharp Horned Serpent horn shard, and a Thestral tail hair. “Well, well, well… how curious... how very curious. Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Potter, if you will humor me for a moment. Could you perchance shake hands?”

Hadrian and I spare each other a questioning look and he shrugs in response before walking forward. I make sure to look appropriately confused while reaching out and shaking his hand. Just like before the static and glow of a soulmate bond immediately becomes visible. This time however it is as though there is literally lighting and a small sun connecting us. I hear several gasps and my mother’s “Oh my-” before she begins muttering “Where is my camera...” then the light from a flash of a camera. The magnetic attraction forces us to awkwardly hug before we are able to step back during which two more photos are taken amongst cooing from my mom and unnatural squealing from my sister.

Bianca full body tackles me as I take a step back and it takes all of my instincts and previous life's training to stay on my feet. She hugs me once before stepping back grinning just as widely as I am. “Congratulations!” she cheers before pulling back and straightening herself out while replacing her pureblood mask. “I take it it’s my turn?” she asks Mr. Ollivander properly.

“Yes, Yes. Go on ahead whenever you are ready.” Mr. Ollivanders states waving her on.

She first stops on Black Walnut, Cherry, Aspen, Elm, and Cypress. Then Black Walnut, Elm, and Cypress. I hold my breath and release a devastated sigh when she finally settles on Elm and Cypress knowing what the woods mean. _I won't let her die so young die again. I won't._


	12. Finding Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Addamses hear Wednesday's tale and decided on Hogwarts. After shopping, they run into Bianca, Nico, Draco, and Hadrian.

#  **Chapter 12. Finding Family**

* * *

Morticia and Gomez look up in alarm as a ripple echoes through the Addams family mansion. For a few brief minutes, an entirely different set of living room furniture can be seen alongside a fresher set of paint. The couple has only a long enough to process what they've seen is no illusion before the Addams family mansion ripples again and returns to its former state.

“Tish, do you know what this means?” Gomez asked wide-eyed staring at where the new family portraits were briefly displayed.

“I do Gomez,” Morticia says putting down her finished cobweb shawl knitting having also studied the new family portraits. “I do believe we need to call a family meeting. It would seem Wednesday has news to share with the family.”

“Quite right you are!” Gomez says with a wide grin before pulling the noose to call Lurch.

“What do you think happened?” Gomez asks putting his lit cigar back in his breast pocket.

“Gomez dear it must have been terrible, absolutely tragic to have forced her hand,” Morticia says taking his hand as she stands. “You know how Wednesday likes her structure. I can’t begin to imagine what she has been through to force her to use time travel.”

They break apart when Lurch comes in with the children and their eyes immediately go to young Wednesday. “Lurch please do put Wednesday down, she has been through a terrible ordeal. I feel she may feel better with both feet underneath her.”

“Gruuuur? Humph.”

“Ah, so you saw the change in the mansion as well?” Gomez asks already puffing on a new cigar.

“Come here darling, the trip here must have been exhausting.” Morticia coos only to blink confused when her normally so composed daughter practically throws herself into her arms. Morticia shares a concerned look with Gomez before lifting young Wednesday into her arms and heading toward her chair. “You know you are getting a bit too old for this, my dear.” she jokes “However given the circumstances I will allow it. I can only imagine what you have been through to resort to time travel.”

“Time travel?” Pugsly asks confused moving to sit down on the couch. “How far back did you travel, Wends?”

“25 years,” Wednesday says lifting her head out the folds of her mother's black acromantula silk mermaid dress enough to answer.

Morticia looks up to see her husband and bonded, Gomez, gaping. His cigar is barely hanging onto his bottom lip. Naturally, he catches it right as it falls, using his reflexes as a former Seeker and Master Duelist. “But why?” he asks once over his shock and surprise enough to speak. “What happened to force you to travel so far back in time. How did you even manage to travel this far back in time?”

“Hadrian Regulus Peverell,” she says looking up with tears in her eyes

“What about your cousin Hadrian, dear?” Morticia asks brushing Wednesday's straying hair from her face. Absently she notes that Wednesday's braided pigtails are far more intricate than usual. She spares a worried look with Fester and Mamma who both look on equally concerned.

“It’s worse than we thought. So much worse.” Wednesday sniffles absentmindedly reaching for the black handkerchief Thing is holding out. “Thank you, Thing,” Wednesday says before wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

“What happened to cousin Hadrian, Wednesday?” Pugsly asks worriedly.

“He’s a God trapped in mortal flesh, the fabled Master of Death. After binding him to mortal flesh they had him raised by the most vile of mundanes. The mundanes kept Hadrian in a supply closet when he wasn't working as a slave. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, he’s set himself up to be viewed as a savior to wizarding Britain and as Hadrian’s mentor. Once Hadrian was conned into killing off England’s latest Dark Lord the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and some group called the Order of the Phoenix arranged for Hadrian to be seen as the next Dark Lord. The idiots didn't even know Hadrian’s name or blood status. Still, they had supposed sightings of all the crimes he committed.”

“What happened to Hadrian, dear?” Morticia asks already planning out a rescue for the young God trapped in mortal flesh. From studying the family tapestry she knows he should currently be Wednesday's age if off by a few months.

“He escaped England and attended Dumbsting appearing for all as an orphaned first year. He needed time to come to grips with everything that happened to him. He had been working for Gringotts since his third year and made his way up to becoming the Head curse breaker and warder of every Gringotts across earth. But things were getting bad, very bad.” 

“Albus Dumbledore and his illegal vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, were setting their sights on other countries. Slowly they began restricting magic to the state of disarray it is in England. We were all planning on traveling back to where it all began when Hadrian found his soulmate who had been under amortentia for the better part of his life. That seemed to seal the resolve in him. So the six of us decided to travel back in time to fix things before they could unravel any further.”

“Who do you mean by 'we', Wednesday?” Morticia asks continuing running her hands up and down Wednesday's back while sharing a concerned look with each of her present family members.

“My husband and bonded Lord Draconis Malfoy, Hadrian's Godbrother Lord Neville Longbottom, Neville’s wife and bonded Lady Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, Hadrian's soulmate and boyfriend Lord Nikolaos di Anglo and of course Hadrian himself. We would have brought Pugsley and maybe even our best friend Linda but the spell and hourglass were very specific. It would only take three people of blood relation, their soulmate’s, familiars and possessions. Not to mention at least one had to be of Godly blood.”

“It’s okay Wends, I’m not mad.” Pugsley pipes up. “Besides, I still get to help you and Hadrian right?”

“Of course,” Wednesday says sitting up from where she was curled up in her lap.

“You know Hogwarts was my old school.” Gomez says happily “Mother didn't want both Addams brothers attending Dumbstang for fear of all the mischief we’d get up to. Personally I wouldn't mind moving overseas for a stint and sending both you and Pugsley to Hogwarts if it means helping out the family. We do have a position on the board of Governors after all.”

“Gomez is right.” Morticia declares “But the decision rests on Wednesday and Pugsley. We will, of course, keep up with the children's homeschooling from their mundane school’s and you will still officially attend Salem Academy of Sorcery but Hadrian clearly needs us and our aid.”

“I wouldn't mind attending school overseas.” Pugsley says after some thought “It would look good on an application after all.”

“What color is the uniform?” Wednesday asks after a pause.

“Matte black,” Fester says with a grin

“Alright, I'm in,” Wednesday says with a sadistic grin.

* * *

“I suppose I’ll see you on the Hogwarts express,” Draconis says as their group comes to a stop by the counter. “You do remember how to get there?”

Narcissa shares a fond look with her Lucius glad for the two to be getting along so well.

“Through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Just lean against it or walk through when no one is looking right?” Heir Potter asks as the finishes paying for his wand with a gold Gringotts card.

“That’s right.” Draco states with a nod as he pays seven gold galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bows them from his shop.

They all pause blinking to adjust to the abrupt change in lighting before heading toward the Leaky. “How about a spot of ice cream before we head for the ministry?” Lady di Anglo asks referring to their earlier discussion of finding a new home for heir Potter. 

Narcissa shares a look with her husband before they both nod their heads in agreement to Lady Di Angelo's suggestion. “That would be lovely,” Lucius states gracefully changing their path to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 

As Quirrell has said he feels ‘personally involved in the proceedings thus far’ he follows them into the glass and crystal parlor that stands out among the otherwise quaint little shops. Thankfully despite the day, there's no line and the ice cream parlor only has one family sitting and chatting inside. After everyone has a cone or sundae they move to sit by the floor to ceiling windows and start on their deserts.

“What if we see a ghost?” a distinctly American accent asks catching Narcissa and the rest of the table’s attention. It is so rare for Hogwarts to receive foreigners after all.

“If you see a ghost, you say ‘Hello’ and you continue on studying.” another American says her voice tinged with french.

“Are we certain Hadrian will be here today?” the young girl dressed in black much like her mother asks in clear worry.

“The family tapestry is never wrong dear, and we know he will be going to school at Hogwarts. The Potter’s have  _ always  _ attended Hogwarts. If we can't find your cousin. Hadrian, today we simply must hold onto hope that you run into him at Hogwarts.”

“We should have never given up our search for cousin Lillian in the first place.” the obvious Lord of the family says aghast further drawing their groups attention to them. 

Narcissa recognizes the man as a former Gryffindor two years above her grade. He was the resident prankster before the Marauders collectively took his title. Now that she knows what to look for Heir Gomez Addams now clearly Lord Gomez Addams does share a striking resemblance to both Lily Potter and her son. 

Suitably alarmed Narcissa subtly kicks her Lucius under the table before motioning for him to say something to the group seated at the other table. Shaking off his clear shock Lucius gracefully stands and makes his way toward the seated pureblood family at the opposing table. 

“Pardon my intrusion,” Lucius says once he has been noticed by the family.

“Ah, hello my good man,” The Lord of the family says standing and offering his hand. “Lord Gomez Addams, what can I do for you?”

“I'm Lord Lucius Malfoy, and I’m afraid my group and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Forgive my bluntness but is your family claiming relation to heir Potter as well?”

“Yes. Heir Hadrian Potter is our nephew.” Lord Addams says tersely as though daring someone to challenge him. 

“Would you mind coming to the ministry and undergoing a blood lineage test to confirm your claims?” Lucius asks never one to back down from a challenge.

“Gladly. We already have our blood tests from Gringotts I don't see any harm in further proof of our claims.” 


	13. The Daily Prophet Reports (Pt 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On August 5th, 1991, Wizards and Creatures across Great Britain opened their evening edition Daily Prophet newspapers to the most shocking news since You-Who-Who’s downfall.

#  **Chapter 13. The Daily Prophet Reports (Pt 1.)**

* * *

**BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED AND UNAWARE OF HIS FAME:** First sightings of Boy-Who-Lived shows us a shy abuse victim.

**By:** Paul Clearwater **; Politics, Business, and Weather** (-of the British wizarding populace.)

Today at approximately 8:00 am, on August 5th, 1991, Half-Giant Rubeus Hagrid was seen escorting a shy, clearly malnourished, and abused boy into the Leaky Cauldron. Said Half-Giant then loudly proclaimed to everyone gathered that the skittish and battered boy in oversized muggle rags was Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. 

(See Image below for Heir Potter’s first appearance in the wizarding world in over 10 years.) 

It seems Heir Potter, however, was completely unaware of his fame until today. In fact, upon being greeted by his fans Heir Potter went to hide behind Half-Giant Rubeus Hagrid and asked quote ‘Why is it an honor to meet me? Hagrid what's going on?” in a shaking and obviously frightened voice

Naturally, the gathered witches and wizards were beyond shocked by his words. Former Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Half-Giant Rubeus Hagrid had this to say in response. ‘Right- well, member what I err said ‘bout ya bein famous?’

It seems this was all just too much for young Heir Potter who as far as everyone gathered could tell has had no preparation for his fame or in fact been given any knowledge of the wizarding world before receiving his letter. In fact given his next words I dare say we should be worried and looking out for the poor orphaned boy who saved us that night 10 years ago. For Heir Potter promptly broke into hysterics at the news and proof of his apparent fame. ‘But I can't be famous!” The Boy-Who-Lived declared in protest beginning to cry in earnest. ‘Famous people know they're famous! Famous people don't grow up working as a servant! Famous people are not freaks like me! I’m not famous! I don't believe you!’ 

After the shocking declaration made by the defeater of You-Know-Who Albus Dumbledore's pet Half-Giant, Rubeus Hagrid promptly began to forcibly steer young Heir Potter away from the shocked crowds and into Diagon Alley tailed by a concerned Professor Quirinus Quirrell who had been chosen by the pub to keep a watch on the pair for Heir Potter’s sake. Citizens of Great Britain I leave you with this question, what truly happened to Heir Potter after that Samhain night 10 years ago.

* * *

**ATTEMPTED ROBBERY AT GRINGOTTS:** Half-Giant Rubeus Hagrid Attempts to Rob Gringotts (August 5th, 1991)

**By:** Andy Smudgley;  **Wealth, Finances, Crime, and Sports** (-of the British wizarding populace.)

Today at approximately 8:25 am, the fomor keeper of the Key’s and Groundskeeper for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a Half-Giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, attempted to rob two high-security Gringotts vaults. The vault’s in question being the Potter Heir Trust Vault and one of Lord Nicholas Flamel’s personal Vaults. 

Thankfully the goblins impressive wards alerted them to the attempted theft before the thief even made his way to a teller with his stollen Potter Trust Vault key and forged request for entry to the Flamel's vaults. Still, the goblins at Gringotts are taking this daring action to heart and increasing the security on all Gringotts vaults. 

“This is an act of either pure stupidity or overconfidence on the part of the would-be thief. Still, one can never be too careful and we are increasing our security measures as well as doing an audit of all our customers vaults.” said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. 

Gringotts has decided to readdress their security. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to aid the existing ones. They are even going as far as examining Muggle security systems. I for one am glad the goblins are so set on keeping our gold safe.

Upon later being questioned in private by Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour and Leon Williamson, Heir Potter confesses to not knowing he even had a trust vault let alone his status as a noble until today! Shockingly though he has ventured into the wizarding world on his own before, several times in fact. Heir Potter confesses to spending most of his time in the public library located in the exclusively pureblood Mystic City. Despite this, he claims to have never come upon a book about himself until he had a magical purge earlier today. 

Said purge removed a blood glamor in addition to binds on his magical core, blocks on his magic and abilities as well as an owl redirect for the post. Many questions arise from this information. Who would do such a thing, and to a child no less? Who has been receiving Heir Potter's mail, letters of thanks, and gifts these past 10 years? And what will our ministry do to reprehend the criminal responsible for stealing Heir Potters mail, gifts and binding his magical core?

* * *

**“BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED AND A PUREBLOOD:** American Addams and British Malfoy pureblood family's battle for custody over Boy-Who-Lived.

**By:** Rita Skeeter;  **Celebrity Gossip, Drama and Lifestyle column:** (-of the British wizarding populace.) 

Dear readers, I have shocking, yes shocking news for you. After thorough testing of both the blood and the family magic of the famed boy-who-lived by Gringotts, the American ministry and our very own British ministry it was discovered that our Savior, Heir Potter, is in fact a pureblood wizard not a half-blood as we were previously led to believe. 

In addition, the esteemed if eccentric Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, illegally sealed Lord and Lady Potter’s wills before leaving our heroic savior on the doorstep of a random muggle family at night! 

Sadly Heir Potter’s tragic life story does not stop there. After being left on the doorstep of a seemingly random muggle family on the night of November 1st, Heir Potter was kept in a storage closet under the muggle’s stairs and worked worse than an abused house-elf forbidden to use his very magic! 

What could a muggle possibly do against a wizard you ask? The answer may surprise you.

Not only was Heir Potter forbidden from using his magic, but he was also beaten, starved, and whipped with a leather belt or a tree limb when he did anything the muggle Dursely family deemed as ‘Freekeish’ or ‘Abnormal’ or simply did better than their muggle son in any endeavor. 

Heir Potter has even stated that ‘If it hadn't been for my soulmark I wouldn't have known my own name. As it is I didn't know my name wasn't Hadrian until I learned to read. I thought it was Boy or Freak. I’m still learning the difference between a magical and a public name but I think I’m catching on.’ 

Now, my dear readers, I’m sure like me you are wondering ‘Where was his Magical Guardian during all of this? How did they not realize young Hadrian ‘Harry’ James Potter Heir to the Potter family, was being abused?’ 

Those questions and more await us as Aurors and the ICU begin investigations into Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A man with many titles including Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and former illegal magical guardian for the Boy-Who-Lived. 

For now, Albus Dumbledore has been stripped of all but his Headmaster title as investigations are underway.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab  
> Mundane = worldwide term used for those without magic.  
> Muggle = Great Britain’s term for the mundane/ those without magic.
> 
> Money Systems  
> I took the frame of my wizarding money systems idea from ‘Gringotts Currency Converter - Beyond Hogwarts’. I did this because I don't want to spend all my time doing the math for my fanfiction when I could be writing it. 
> 
> In my AU a wizard’s minimum wage is 10 Galleons a or in the case of America 10 Dragots. For each day or week, you complete your assigned amount of work you are paid 10 Galleons or 10 Dragots. 
> 
> 10 Galleons are equal to £30.13 while 10 Dragots is equal to $48.10. Wizards typically pay in smaller change and mostly hand make things so yes that is still the same amount of money in both societies. 
> 
> I will be giving you reminders as side notes throughout the story but hopefully, that put some things in my AU into perspective.
> 
> Poisons and Toxins  
> (Warning the following are deadly poisonous to everyone! The only reason the characters are able to ingest them safely is that they are FICTIONAL! I have listed the following poisons and symptoms in the hopes that if you have such symptoms you will take the necessary preventive measures to get yourself seen by a medical professional. )
> 
> Cyanide  
> Early symptoms of cyanide poisoning include headache, dizziness, fast heart rate, shortness of breath, and vomiting. This may then be followed by seizures, slow heart rate, low blood pressure, loss of consciousness, and cardiac arrest.
> 
> Hemlock  
> Hemlock poisoning occurs after ingesting any part of the plant, such as the seeds, flowers, leaves, or fruits. All parts of this plant contain toxic alkaloids that can be fatal even in small amounts. The alkaloids can affect nerve impulse transmission to your muscles, eventually killing you through respiratory failure. Even touching this plant may cause a skin reaction in some people. Symptoms of hemlock poisoning can appear anywhere between 30 minutes to hours after ingesting the plant. The general symptoms of hemlock poisoning are effects on the nervous system (stimulation followed by paralysis of motor nerve endings and CNS stimulation and later depression), vomiting, trembling, problems in movement, slow and weak later rapid pulse, rapid respiration, salivation, urination, nausea, convulsions, coma, and death.
> 
> Deadly Nightshade also known as Atropa Belladonna  
> The foliage and berries are extremely toxic when ingested, containing tropane alkaloids. These toxins include atropine, scopolamine, and hyoscyamine, which cause delirium and hallucinations and are also used as pharmaceutical anticholinergics. (It paralyzes your nervous system.) Overall Atropa Belladonna has unpredictable effects.
> 
> Thallium  
> Thallium poisoning may include fever, gastrointestinal problems, delirium, convulsions, and coma.
> 
> Arsenic  
> Arsenic poisoning is a medical condition that occurs due to elevated levels of arsenic in the body. If arsenic poisoning occurs over a brief period of time symptoms may include vomiting, abdominal pain, encephalopathy, and watery diarrhea that contains blood.  
> ———————————————————— 
> 
> In my AU The UK is a mostly closed off wizarding country due to the rest of the world shunning their ways. (This will be explained throughout the story.) 
> 
> E.g. Repeatedly creating DarkLords, over-controlling government, banning dark magic and grey magic when people are literally born one way or another with no choice to choose (think skin color), disregarding centuries of tradition for muggles. Most importantly they disregard the Old Gods when they make regular physical appearances in their lives. A prime example of this being them having magic and Lady Hecate regularly visiting magical districts, yet the wizards in the UK have begun to shun the Old Gods and take on muggle traditions.


End file.
